


El Anillo

by Katherin_Sofia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corpse Bride (2005) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Inspired by Corpse Bride (2005), M/M, Minor Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Minor Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Other, Past Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone, Stony - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 56,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Sofia/pseuds/Katherin_Sofia
Summary: Steve Rogers era una persona solitaria y casi deprimida, que vivía su vida solo por sobrevivir. Pensando que hacia lo correcto al casarse con la bellísima Sharon Carter y así podría obtener esa calidez llamado amor.Lastima que todo se descarrilara cuando no pudo aprenderse los votos en su ensayo de bodas. Llevándolo a caminar por el bosque del pueblo a mitad de la noche en busca de concentración. Un bosque que se rumoreaba estar maldito, pues hace años, ninguna flor volvió a crecer. Steve encontrará algo más que concentración; tal vez, la muerte.Universo Alternativo del Cadáver de la novia.Participe del festival nightmare night de la página WinterIron & Stony
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Vivir

**Author's Note:**

> Esta obra participa en el festival nightmare night de la página WinterIron & Stony  
> Una historia inspirada por la película del Cadáver de la novia pero en un universo alternativo, con muchos guiños a la película pero algo diferente en fin. 
> 
> Esta idea estaba en mi cabeza desde meses, pero no me animaba a escribirla. Gracias al festival anteriormente dicho, me dije ¿Por qué no? Así que espero que lo disfruten como yo lo hice al escribirlo. 
> 
> Precaución, habrá temas románticos entre un ser vivo con uno muerto. Por favor, es ficción. Se hablara de suicidio y muerte, aconsejar a los lectores a solo leer y disfrutar, no sacar algún mensaje oculto o cosas extrañas. Que solo es FICCIÓN. #MuchoTexto. Una vez recalcado esto. Sí, será una lectura suuuuper larga. Así que están advertidos. (Lo iba hacer Oneshot, pero me apiade). Sin nada más que decir ¡Feliz Lectura!

**PASADO**

_ Amarró sus sábanas con fuerza, uniendolos en un firme nudo mientras el latir de su corazón no paraba de palpitar emocionado, desesperado por llegar a su destino.  _

_ Abrió con cuidado las ventanas de su cuarto sin llegar a que estas rechinen, no quería que lo descubriera tan temprano. Divisó la puerta de su habitación cerrada, no hubo sonido de pisadas acercarse; así que con un suspiro de valentía, dejó caer la cadena de sábanas que desde un inicio fue atada a la pata de su cama.  _

_ Sonrió. _

_ El viento despeinó su cabellera, el amor lo esperaba al final del pueblo, cruzando el puente viejo hacia el bosque. Su amado le estaba esperando con un ramo de rosas como suele hacerlo.  _

_ Ya podía oler su perfume varonil y elegante, sus palabras profesaban las más hermosas poesías que nunca antes había escuchado. Recordarlo sólo le robaba el aliento. Era amor, el verdadero amor y no había comparación alguna.  _

_ Suspiró. _

_ Enamorado bajó con decisión por las sábanas, a escondidas de sus padres. Ellos no lo entendían. Él pensaba que al menos su madre lo apoyaría, pero su mirada de compasión y esa sonrisa de ternura solo le insinuaba de lo inocente y tonto que estaba siendo, amar a una persona de su mismo sexo era solo una etapa confusa, al menos eso es lo que ella decía. _

_ Piso el suelo y miró las palmas de sus manos rojas. Ardía un poco por la fuerza y la fricción, pero no le dio importancia. Porque todo valía la pena por amor.  _

_ Corrió travieso hacia el pueblo, procurando no caer en el trayecto. Rió emocionado mientras las personas que pasaban por su camino y pobladores que abrían su puesto de trabajo lo saludaban, era un pueblo pequeño y los rumores resonaban en cada pared hasta llegar a todos los oídos. Todos se conocían y más aún al único hijo de la extravagante familia que vivía ahí. Un muchacho adinerado que representaba el futuro mismo; la combinación perfecta de curiosidad, hermosura, intelecto y bondad. _

_ \- Buenos días, Tony. ¿Por qué la prisa? - El panadero sonrió contagiado de la felicidad del muchacho que desprendía. Juventud, calidez e inocencia.  _

_ \- Buenos días, Señor Macken. Se le quema el pan - una alegre carcajada y un falso reproche de parte del otro no hizo parar su carrera.  _

_ Divisó el puente que conectaba entre el pueblo y el bosque. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y con un suspiro entre cansado y aliviado, cruzó el puente. Sus pasos se volvieron lentos y su corazón latía vivo de amor. _

_ Los árboles estaban completamente llenos de hojas verdes y pajaritos cantando una suave melodía, una magnífica vista. Proyectaba paz, lo hermoso y agradable que es el mundo en su tiempo más tranquilo. _

_ \- Pensé que no ibas a venir - la voz de su amado lo sorprendió. Giró hacia atrás y ahí estaba. Perfecto como siempre. _

_ Riendo como un niño corrió hasta abrazarlo; colgando de su cuello, le hizo dar un par de vueltas. Uniendo sus pechos para sentir su palpitar contra el suyo. _

_ \- ¡Ty! - aspiró su fragancia mientras unos brazos lo rodeaban. Su amor cada día aumentaba más y más. Ty lo hacía sentir lleno y feliz, que era casi imposible de creerlo. _

_ Ambos se recostaron en un árbol frondoso que tenía un grabado en forma de “T” en el tronco, era el favorito de Tony porque era el único árbol que tenía hojas de colores entre rojas y doradas.  _

_ Los amantes miraban como el sol se alzaba lentamente entre las montañas lejanas; se susurraron promesas que comprometían a una vida juntos. Así era la rutina en todos sus encuentros, solo que hoy fue diferente. _

_ \- Casémonos. _

_ Fue una propuesta directa, que tomó desprevenido al castaño.  _

_ Tony se levantó, tan solo unos pocos centímetros, asombrado por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Miró los ojos de Tiberius esperando trágicamente alguna pizca de mentira o broma. Pero no notó ninguna duda en ello, solo una determinación sólida en su mirar, que lo hizo sonreír esperanzado. _

_ Para solo caer en cuenta de una cosa importante.  _

_ -Pero mis padres no lo permitirían - murmuró Tony tristemente mientras se incorporaba.  _

_ Amaba la idea de ser esposado en el altar con el amor de su vida, era uno de sus sueños más profundos y secretos. Pero su padre, el gran Howard Stark, le había gritado furioso prohibiendole seguir con sus encuentros con el desconocido que había robado el corazón de su hijo. Tony había tratado de hablar tantas veces a favor de Tiberius y su felicidad de estar junto a él. Pero los oídos de sus padres estaban totalmente cerrados ante la idea.  _

_ Howard aborrecía esa relación y su madre solo lo calmaba, pensando que ese sentimiento no era amor, catalogando como un capricho. Solo sus diarios eran testigos de su verdadero querer por Tiberius, todas sus páginas relataban lo hermoso que sería la idea de compartir una vida junto a su ser amado.  _

_ \- Entonces hay que escapar - Tiberius se puso de pie junto a Tony, abrazándolo por la espalda, besó sus cabellos para ahuyentar sus temores - Yo te amo. Tú me amas, tus padres ni el mundo nos permitirán ser felices juntos. Hay que escapar de este pueblo tan... conservador y retrógrado - miró los ojos dudosos del menor, así que con un ligero giro, lo posicionó frente suyo. Beso su frente y sus mejillas - solo importa tu y yo ¿Qué dices? _

_ Tony alzó su mirada y la conectó con la de su amado. Su cabeza estaba hecha un caos y pesimismo; el miedo de perder a sus seres amados, dejarlos atrás, le impedía alegrarse de la propuesta. Pero su corazón latía tan fuerte con tan solo ver la sonrisa de su amante, esa sonrisa que quería ver todos los días por el resto de su vida. _

_ \- Está bien - respondió. Tiberius lo abrazó fuertemente y Tony correspondió. Su mente aún tenía dudas, pero poco a poco comenzaba a despejarse. Todo iba a estar bien.  _

_ Tenía una buena corazonada. _

_ \- Mañana en la noche te estaré esperando aquí - se separó de Tony para frotar su mano en el árbol - en nuestro lugar especial. _

_ \- ¿Mañana? - preguntó tímidamente, no quería decepcionar a Ty con sus dudas. _

_ \- Sí, mientras más antes posible mejor. Hay una capilla al otro lado del bosque, nos casaremos ahí. Trae las joyerías de tu madre y el dinero de tu padre. Yo haré lo mismo y con ello nos iremos de este pueblo para hacer desde cero nuestro hogar. Sin nadie juzgandonos, estaremos juntos por siempre - la emoción desbordaba del ser de Tiberius, Tony no quería ser aguafiesta. Aunque todo parecía ser demasiado apresurado, un poco de riesgo no le causaba daño a nadie. _

_ \- Pero... no me gusta la idea de robar a mis padres - confesó. _

_ \- Será un préstamo - Tiberius cortó a Tony para que dejara de preocuparse de ello. La suave y resurgida sonrisa de Tony le indicó que hizo un buen trabajo - Lo devolveremos después de un año, cuando todo se calme. _

_ Tony jugueteo con su dedo anular, en donde mañana por la noche habría un anillo. Miró con anhelo a Tiberius y asintió con la cabeza. _

_ \- Nos casaremos... Nos vamos a casar ¡Ty, nos vamos a casar! - Tony saltó emocionado a sus brazos nuevamente. Por fin la felicidad inundó por completo todo su cuerpo, dieron vueltas abrazos y riendo como adolescentes enamorados. _

_ \- ¡Sí! Pero que no se te olvide... Todo será en secreto. No queremos que nadie se oponga a nuestra boda ¿o si? - el menor negó eufóricamente, siguiendo con su pequeño júbilo. _

_ Luego de un par de horas. Tony se tuvo que despedir de su amante, su prometido secreto y futuro esposo. Sonriendo con tanta alegría y deseo, se despidió contento con la mano agitada mientras volvía al pueblo, sin pensar en nada más que su amor. Tiberius le devolvió la despedida hasta perderlo de vista. Con pasos profundos y gesto cansado se adentro al bosque.  _

_ Solo faltaría un día y una noche, para que todas sus deudas fueran saldadas. Ya estaba cansado de comportase como un idiota enamorado y fingir esas estupidas sonrisas. Sólo faltaba poco tiempo y todo por fin iba acabar. _

**PRESENTE**

Los ligeros rayos del sol lograron colarse por sus ventanas, las cortinas corridas no fueron piadosas para ocultarlo un poco más. Refunfuño y se removió de la cama. Había dormido muy poco, anoche las pesadillas se presentaron con imágenes de sus padres y amigos muertos. Sueños que le recordaban una y otra vez lo solo que estaba en este mundo tan gris. 

Vivir solo en una casa pequeña tampoco lo ayudaba, pero había sido su única herencia por parte de sus padres. Había estado viviendo solo desde que tenía apenas unos doce años. Había aprendido a sobrevivir y adaptarse en toda situación, pero siempre con decencia y educación.

Aunque la rutina lo estaba golpeando muy fuerte y el frío se sentía aún más ante la falta de compañía, sin amigos ni el amor de sus padres. La vida se convirtió aburrida desde hace varios años, pero debía seguir adelante. 

Suspiró desganado, quería volver a dormir. Era sábado, su última pieza de pintura había sido vendida hace unos días, tenía el dinero necesario para sobrevivir otro mes más. Aunque este sábado era algo especial, pero no recordaba el por qué.

Necesitaba recordar qué era.

Sábado…

¿Qué tenía que hacer el sábado?

…

Oh, sí. El ensayo de su boda.

¡Su boda! 

Steve se levantó despavorido, salió de la cama corriendo, fijándose de inmediato del reloj cucu pegado en su pared. 

Solo tenía cinco minutos para ir al ensayo de su propia boda, el rubio de cuerpo escultural y atractiva apariencia no era conocido por llegar tarde a un compromiso, pero el día anterior realmente se había sentido tan melancólico y los malos sueños le causó un enorme insomnio. 

Se fue al baño, tirando su pijama al suelo en el proceso. Desnudo abrió la llave de la ducha y con el agua fría se dio un baño rápido. 

Apenas secándose, recogió la ropa separada que había organizado anteriormente para esta ocasión. El traje de novio era algo incómodo de ponerse, pero era lo correcto. No tuvo tiempo de mirarse al espejo, confiando que se encontraba pulcro y formal, salió de su departamento con llaves y peine en mano. Debía correr hacia la capilla para alcanzar a la novia. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde o sino los Carter lo matarían sádicamente.

Las personas que caminaban en contra de él, lo observaban curiosos. Señoras mayores reprochaban entre murmullos lo descuidado que es ver a un novio correr. Steve pedía disculpas de derecha a izquierda cuando chocaba con algún señor en una estrecha avenida para pasar a la siguiente cuadra. 

Steve vió desde lejos la capilla y antes de acercarse, se peinó el cabello. No quería entrar todo desordenado después de la carrera. 

Ya dentro de la capilla, camino despacio para no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido. Cuando abrió la puerta donde se suponía que se encontraría con todos. Se maldijo internamente cuando entró y pudo apreciar en primera fila las expresiones molestas de los Carter, los amigos de los familiares se susurraban burlones y molestos sobre la tardanza del novio. Steve pudo sentir cómo las miradas afiladas de los presentes se clavaban sobre su pecho. 

Solo había alguien que parecía no importarle lo que pasaba, más bien, le parecía un poco intrigante y divertido la situación, y era la misma novia.

Sharon Carter era una bella dama aristocrática, una mujer refinada y hermosa, que parecía inalcanzable para cualquier hombre y más para alguien como Rogers que ni siquiera tenía un lugar en donde morir.

A Steve le preguntaban constantemente ¿Cómo llegó a comprometerse con tan delicada y bella dama de la alta alcurnia? Margaret Carter, Peggy como él lo conocía. Ella era la abuela de Sharon, compradora fiel de sus pinturas y amiga de Steve. Peggy era una mujer fuerte y decidida, de mentalidad correcta y justiciera, ella era realmente una dama de temer como de admirar.

Lastimosamente, ella falleció de pulmonía y como último deseo pidió a su hijo que su querida y bellísima Sharon se casará con Steve. Rogers era un buen chico, educado y honesto; puede que no sea de la más alta clase, pero tenía un buen corazón.

Los padres de Sharon querían un heredero digno que manejara sus numerosas fábricas de muebles. Es por ello que ansiaban comprometer a Sharon con un hombre de su misma clase para compartir bienes y extender sus riquezas. Solo no se esperaron del pedido de Margaret, del cual tuvieron que aceptar a regañadientes.  A los novios también les dejó igual de sorprendidos con la noticia, pero Peggy siempre creyó que su querida nieta y su fiel amigo artista serían una bonita pareja. 

Steve aceptó solo por cumplir la palabra de Peggy, no le importaba la riqueza y su vida se tornaba gris cada día más. Puede que la señorita Sharon le de calidez a su monótona vida. Aunque muy en el fondo, sentía que no se la merecía. Nunca pudo dirigirse una palabra a Sharon, no la conocía y si sabía algo de ella, era solo por menciones que dijo Peggy cuando se encontraban charlando en el bazar; aún así se sentía un poco incomodo desposarla por tan solo cumplir una promesa. 

\- Llegó tarde, señor Rogers - gruñó la madre de Sharon, una mujer igualmente rubia y con aires de grandeza, su vestido lila era costoso y detallado, que la hacía ver más imponente.

\- Lo siento, señora Carter - trató de justificar, pero los ojos en blanco que puso la mujer lo hizo sentir más incómodo y fuera de lugar, como si estuviera pisando vidrios.

\- Amanda, para usted - Steve sonrió forzado, al parecer no logró agradar a su futura suegra. La mujer se dirigió a su esposo como si el rubio dejara de existir - querido, podrías llamar al sacerdote. El novio finalmente nos da el privilegio de empezar con el ensayo.

El padre de Sharon asintió casi fastidiado, pasando al costado de Steve sin nisiquiera darle una mirada o un saludo. El rubio tuvo que tragarse todos las ideas pesimistas, pues había dado una pésima mala impresión.

\- ¿Y? Supongo que ensayaste tus votos - la rubia mayor corrió su vista a Steve desde los pies a cabeza. 

\- Mamá, déjalo respirar. El pobre parece que ha corrido por su vida - Finalmente la novia se pronunció, caminando hacia Steve con total delicadeza para no desgarrar ni maltratar su vestido. 

Sharon realmente era una mujer hermosa y encantadora, Steve sonrió con un pequeño rubor. Años antes, él no había recibido ninguna atención de mujeres bellas como lo era la rubia presente. Steve había sido un joven delgaducho y de poco ver, los intereses amorosos en su vida eran casi escasos. Por ello, trató de no enfocarse en esos temas y seguir trabajando para sobrevivir a la difícil realidad. Sus antiguos trabajos querían fuerza y resistencia, aunque él no tenía ninguno de esas características, Steve no se rindió. Vivir solo desde pequeño, lo hizo ser versátil. Fue gracias a la perseverancia en seguir con los trabajos arduos, que pudo conseguir una mejor musculatura y altura. Ahora no era ni la sombra que anteriormente fue.

Amanda se retiró junto con sus amigas a discutir un poco sobre los rumores que se esparcieron por las calles, avergonzada si es que todo el pueblo llega a enterarse que el novio de su hija llegó tarde al ensayo de su propia boda.

Steve agradeció a Sharon por la ayuda con la mirada, la rubia menor aceptó con un gesto.

\- Nos conocemos, finalmente, señor Rogers.

\- Por favor, solo Steve, señorita Carter.

\- Bueno dadas las circunstancias, supongo que me puedes llamarme solo Sharon.

Se miraron fijamente por un corto tiempo; pero aún incómodo, Steve agachó la cabeza. 

Para los ojos de Sharon, el rubio era realmente guapo y caballeroso, se veía un poco torpe, debe ser por los nervios; pero dulce al final de todo.

\- Lamento llegar tarde al ensayo - Steve se reprendió, era su culpa haber metido la pata y no acostarse más temprano. 

\- No se preocupe, fue entretenido esperar. Mi madre me dice que una buena esposa debe permanecer neutral y con una sonrisa en el rostro, y así no seremos una carga para el hombre - la rubia repitió uno de los reglamentos de su madre que tanto había memorizado en su niñez y aprendido en la adolescencia.

Aunque las reglas de su madre, a veces le hacía parecer más un objeto bonito que una persona, debía acatarla por el bien del nombre de la familia Carter. Sharon suspiró desganada, pero recomponiendose enseguida con una falsa sonrisa. 

La joven rubia extrañaba tanto a su abuela Margaret, ella era alguien totalmente opuesto a su madre. Cuando estaba junto a su abuela, se sentía realmente libre. Lastima que su amada abuela haya muerto.

\- Perdone por lo que diré, pero creo que usted jamás sería una carga, si queremos que nuestro matrimonio funcione, tenemos que ser honestos y no quiero que ocultes tus emociones - explicó Steve, puede que lo normal era ver a familias con esa costumbre de llevar a las mujeres subyugadas, pero para él no era correcto hacer sentir a un ser humano que no debe tener los mismos derechos que él - Me equivoqué y pido perdón, no volverá a pasar. ¿Me perdona, señorita Sharon?

\- Yo… - la rubia se ruborizó ante las palabras. Sonrió lentamente. Ahora sabía porque su abuela veía algo especial en este hombre - Lo perdono señor Steve.

Ambos rieron un poco divertido por lo ocurrido, se miraron fijamente pero esta vez había algo diferente entre ellos, capaz sería anhelo o el inicio de una fe en que su matrimonio no fuera una condena para ambos, capaz con el tiempo surgiría el amor entre ellos.

Steve nuevamente bajó la mirada, aún se sentía incómodo y no sabía por qué.

\- Si ya dejaron de coquetearse, pueden entrar al salón principal. El cura está esperándolos - habló Amanda, entrando junto con su esposo.

Sharon caminó, pero fue interrumpida ante el ofrecimiento del brazo de Steve. Ella sonrió ligeramente emocionada y tomó el brazo del rubio, para caminar juntos. 

En el gran salón, el cura les saludó, para luego explicarle a cada uno cómo se efectuaría la boda, las palabras que diría y las acciones que tendría que hacer los novios.

\- Ahora, los votos - el cura les recordó nuevamente las palabras, pues la tradición dictaba que los votos debían ser los mismos en cada boda de este pueblo - Con esta mano aliviaré tus penas, tu copa jamás estará vacía pues yo seré tu vino. Con esta vela guiaré tus pasos hacia la oscuridad, con este anillo yo te haré mi esposa.

El cura miró a Steve y él tragó saliva. Respiró hondo y alzó su mano.

\- Con esta mano - alzó su mano izquierda.

\- Es la otra mano - renegó el cura, callando de inmediato al rubio. Rápidamente levantó la otra mano como lo indicaron y prosiguió.

\- Con esta mano guiaré tus pasos.

\- ¡No! Con esta mano aliviaré tus penas - interrumpió nuevamente el cura. Steve ya podía sentir la mirada de los padres de Sharon quemarle la nuca - No importa, continua.

\- Tu copa jamás estará… eh… porque yo… tu copa - miró distraídamente hacia su comprometida; quien preocupada trataba de ayudarlo, susurrando lo que continuaba.

\- ¡Vacía! Señor Rogers, ponga atención - el cura repitió los votos, mientras alguien tocaba la puerta del salón. 

Una de las amigas de la madre de Sharon abrió la puerta y quedó sorprendida por el hombre tan galante en espera. El desconocido sonrió con coquetería, sonrojando de inmediato a la señora. Le abrieron paso para que el extraño entrara, ganándose la vista del resto. 

El hombre era de buen vestir y totalmente apuesto, parecía ser un poco más mayor que Steve, pero seguía siendo un hombre de porte elegante y ser perteneciente a la alta sociedad.

El desconocido le entregó una tarjeta a la señora que lo atendió y con un caminar de total confianza, pero no llegando al descaro; se sentó en un asiento libre para ver el ensayo de la boda.

La señora aún abochornado le entregó la tarjeta a su amiga y marido.

\- Es el señor Stone - leyó Amanda a su esposo, despertando una curiosidad en los Carter al ver tan refinado y misterioso hombre.

\- ¿Algún familiar tuyo? - preguntó Harrison intrigado.

\- No lo recuerdo - respondió su esposa.

\- Ahora, digalo correctamente - aguanto su enojo el sacerdote, rezando el credo internamente.

Steve un poco nervioso, tomó la vela de la mesa y trató de prenderle compartiendo la llama de las velas ya encendidas.

\- Con esta vela yo… - había sido su culpa hablar tan cerca de la vela encendida que con su propio aliento lo apagó.

\- ¡Señor Rogers!

\- Qué vergüenza - susurraba los acompañantes. Sharon le ayudó a su futura pareja a prender la vela. 

\- Con esta vela, yo guiaré tus temores.

\- ¡No! - Gritó el anciano sacerdote. 

Todo parecía un caos en la mente de Steve, sinceramente no había practicado sus votos y ahora pasaba factura de ello.

\- Tus pasos hacia la oscuridad - susurró Sharon.

\- Yo guiaré tus pasos hacia la oscuridad - completó con éxito Steve, sacando de su saco el anillo de su madre. Un bello anillo bañado en oro y una grabación de “Te amo” en ella - Y con este anillo yo te… ¿Desposo?

\- ¡No pregunte! - la paciencia del sacerdote parecía haberse ido muy lejos de ahí.

\- ¡Desposó! - apretó el anillo y por el nerviosismo, este se le escapó de las manos; cayendo al suelo.

\- ¡No! ¡El anillo, que no toque el suelo el anillo! - gritó el cura sobresaltado, pero fue muy tarde, pues la sortija había caído y rodado hasta la puerta del salón.

Los espectadores miraban la escena escandalizados, los padres de Sharon queriendo ahorrarse la vergüenza, corrieron detrás del aro.

\- ¡El novio no quiere casarse! - el sacerdote cerró firmemente la biblia y trató de salir. Sharon exclamó y Steve supo que estaba cometiendo el peor error de toda su vida. Con la necesidad de reparar la desgracia, fue hacia el cura y trató de apaciguar la situación.

\- Si me quiero casar - pidió el rubio poniéndose en el camino del sacerdote.

\- El novio debe prestar especial atención a la manipulación de los anillos, si los dejas caer como tú lo hiciste, quiere decir que no quieres casarte o...

\- Pero sí quiero.

\- ¡O no estás listo! - El sacerdote quiso seguir su camino; pero el padre de Sharon también intervino, mostrándole el anillo en su palma.

\- Dele una oportunidad más, padre - llamó Harrison.

El cura al ver la insistencia en las miradas de todos, incluso de los novios. Suspiró y aceptó.

\- Se hará otro ensayo el próximo mes, esta vez… - el sacerdote miró detenidamente a Steve - el novio debe estar preparado o no habrá boda - Dicho esto, el religioso se retiró.

Todos se calmaron, pero el padre de Sharon le entregó bruscamente el anillo caído a Steve con una clara amenaza pendiente.

\- No vuelvas a dejarlo caer. Esta será la última oportunidad - Después de decirle ello, los Carter salieron junto con su hija y acompañantes - Aprendete los votos - demandó. 

La mirada triste de Sharon antes de irse lo hizo sentir tan culpable, él quería casarse ¿no? Realmente no lo sabía, pero no quería defraudar a los demás.

La familia Carter sufriría de una deshonra por culpa de él y su torpeza. Los malos murmullos y los chismes, harían que todos lo supieran antes de finalizar el día. Esto era en serio un caos. Steve se dejó caer en un asiento, cansado mentalmente.

\- Las bodas no son lo tuyo ¿No? - preguntó una voz desconocida. Steve pensó que estaba solo, pero al parecer no. Era el mismo extraño que apareció de la nada a la mitad del ensayo.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Tiberius Stone. Un gusto conocerlo, señor Rogers - el hombre sonrió entre dientes, desafiante y burlón - es famoso por comprometerse con la señorita Carter. Una bella dama no debería pasar por esta clase de... vergüenza - caminó elegantemente hacia la salida - Si no la ama, debería apartarse a un lado y dar espacio a un hombre que sea digno de ella.

Después de decirlo, se retiró. Steve golpeó su cabeza contra el filo de la silla, el pesimismo lo inundó. 

La boda sería un desastre si volvía a comportarse así. No estaba pensando casarse con alguien que apenas conocía, pero debía prepararse correctamente.

Caminó con pesar. Salió de la capilla y deambuló por el pueblo, sin saber su destino. Solo quería despejar su cabeza, recorrió cada calle pensando que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Sabía que su vida se estaba yendo de picada, sus pinturas ya no reflejaban lo bello de la vida como antes. Estas reflejaban la depresión que ocultaba en su corazón.

El compromiso con Sharon, parecía ser una oportunidad de escapar de toda esa tristeza que estaba sintiendo. Ella era una joven especial, una mujer que podría llegar a enamorarse o al menos eso creía. Con la ayuda del tiempo el sentimiento puede nacer, notó la mirada que le dirigía, ella parecía ligeramente ilusionada con su matrimonio. Y el desaire que expresó cuando él la fallo. 

Steve negó con la cabeza arrepentido. Por momentos como estos, a veces sentía que no pertenecía a este pueblo. No encontraba un lugar al cual llamar hogar, ese sentimiento cálido florecer en su pecho, parecía haberse esfumado.

Las horas pasaron y cayó la noche. Steve se adentró al bosque, fuera del pueblo. No siguió el camino de piedras, solo quería perderse un poco entre los árboles lleno de ramas. La oscuridad parecía ser una buena amiga y el silencio era paciente ante sus errores. 

Práctico los votos, pero aún seguía equivocándose. Se suponía que no era tan difícil aprenderse unas simples palabras.

Miró la luna llena entre las ramas, su luz era una buena compañía. 

\- Con esta mano llenaré tus… - eso sonó tan inapropiado. Steve negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando.

Algunos cuervos volaban en círculos sobre el cielo despejado de nubes. Recordaba hace varios años, que los árboles de este bosque estaban cubiertos de hermosas y vivas flores. Los pájaros y pichones del sur, llegaban en épocas de primavera a hacer sus nidos por estos lugares. Era un misterio para el pueblo, que la viveza del bosque haya quedado muerta. Nadie cultiva nada por aquí porque todo parecía marchitarse a los días.

Steve no sabía qué pasó en el bosque, antes era hermoso pasear. Ahora, da miedo caminar por aquí. Se decían las malas lenguas que un demonio maldijo el bosque, que había fantasmas merodeando entre los árboles llorando su pesar.

Cuentos que sólo eran puras mentiras, para que los niños no se atrevan a jugar en el bosque, pues podían perderse y no hallar la salida.

\- Con estas… No, singular… con esta - suspiró derrotado, apoyándose en un árbol. Había una “T” mediana en ella, sonrió ante la ocurrencia de algún niño al tallar la inicial de su nombre ahí - ¡Concentrate, Steve! ¿Acaso no quieres casarte?... Es inútil - por segundos se imaginó los ojos tristes de Sharon mirarlo con decepción y sacudió la cabeza. Se dio palmadas en las mejillas y puso toda su atención en los votos.

Sacó el anillo de boda de su madre. Recordó a sus padres, cómo eran sus consuelos y sus abrazos. Cerró el puño tan fuerte como sus ojos. Respiró profundo y siguió.

\- Con esta mano aliviaré tus penas. Tu copa nunca estará vacía, pues yo seré tu vino - El rubio se alegró de haber dicho la frase del novio a la perfección, sin tartamudear ni fallar. Lleno de confianza, prosiguió - Con esta vela, guiaré tus pasos en la oscuridad - Steve se imaginaba la sorpresa de sus invitados y el orgullo de sus suegros - ¿Qué pasa señor Stone? ¿Qué soy digno ahora? Lo sé - se burló el rubio ante la figura de un hombre mal hecha por ramas - Con este anillo... - el rubio se agachó al ver una rama seca conectada al suelo en forma de mano - te tomo como esposa - Y así, pudo colocar el anillo en donde se supondría estaría el dedo anular. 

Steve sonrió orgulloso. Lo había logrado y había sido fácil. Pero su sonrisa no duró por mucho, al escuchar a los cuervos chillar. 

Un viento frío sopló en contra del hombre y las ramas se golpeaban entre ellos por la corriente inesperada de aire. Algo escalofriante subió por la espalda del rubio, sintió una mirada, como si alguien lo vigilara detrás de la oscuridad. 

Tenía una mala espina ante la situación, lo más lógico era salir del bosque. Pero si era una persona acosándolo desde lejos, era mejor encararlo. Había luchado con hombres más fuertes que él ante una injusticia y algo que lo caracterizaba, es nunca rendirse.

Pero todo cambió, cuando una mano lo agarró del suelo y hundió su brazo. Los cuervos volaron despavoridos cerca de él. Steve no sabía lo que estaba pasando, ni qué era lo que le estaba jalando. Así que apoyó su otra mano para jalar su brazo hundido hacia afuera.

Lo logró y cayó de bruces hacia atrás. Pero se llevó una espeluznante sorpresa cuando vió que en su muñeca colgaba un hueso de una mano.

Se lo quitó de inmediato, tirándolo al costado. El suelo se agrieto y comenzó abrirse de poco a poco, para hacer subir a una persona de ella. Los cuervos volaban en círculos cerca del cadáver surgido del suelo. Un muerto con ropa elegante, pero desgastada y rasgada en algunas zonas. Tenía un velo blanco de varios huecos con una corona de rosas negras marchitas en su cabeza. 

Lentamente removió su velo hacia atrás, del cual se pudo apreciar su rostro pálido y la mejilla izquierda ligeramente sucia. El cadáver tenía una barba de candado perfectamente recortada, que le daba un toque siniestramente atractivo. Sus ojos eran marrones sin vida y estaban puestos en los de Steve.

\- Sí, acepto - contestó fríamente el muerto. 

Steve aterrorizado, retrocedió todo lo que pudo, aún acostado en el suelo. Se levantó de inmediato y corrió con todas sus fuerzas.

El cadáver caminó y alcanzó su manó de hueso para conectarla a su muñeca. Steve buscaba con desespero el camino hacia el pueblo. Las ramas de los árboles se engancharon varias veces en la tela de su traje, y al querer seguir huyendo, tuvo que rasgarse tales telas. 

Tropezó un par de veces con rocas desniveladas. El último tropiezo le costó caro, pues por culpa de ello se chocó duramente contra un árbol. El dolor del ojo que resultó más afectado no lo dejó ver bien; parecía que veía dobles. Respiró agitadamente y miró hacia atrás, pensando en que había perdido al cadáver; pero el muerto aún seguía persiguiéndolo. Con los nervios de punto, emprendió la huida; chocando nuevamente con el mismo árbol. Sacudió la cabeza para disipar el dolor y seguir corriendo. 

Sus sentimientos eran olas salvajes de terror y pánico, ideas de supervivencia pasaban tan rápido en su cabeza que todas juntas no parecían tener sentido. Se resbaló y cayó al suelo, sus manos y rodillas ardían; pero continuó, se paró y corrió.

Steve pudo ver de lejos el dichoso puente de madera, una bandada de cuervos cruzó junto con él para volar hacia los aires, como si también estuvieran escapando de algo. El desesperado rubio, en medio del puente, giró hacia el bosque, buscando con la mirada al muerto viviente.

Al no encontrarlo cerca, suspiró aliviado. 

Se apoyó en el barandal del puente y trató de regularizar su respiración. Su corazón latía como loco del terror. ¿Qué era esa cosa?

No lo sabía, pero debía volver al pueblo y pedir ayuda, alertar a los pobladores del invasor y avisar a los sacerdotes.

Cuando giró, tragó el grito. El cadáver estaba ahí, justo al frente suyo. Mientras los cuervos hacían su graznido y volaban alrededor de ellos despavoridos.

\- Puedes besar al novio, querido - la cosa habló mientras se acercaba más y más a él. 

Paralizado, Steve sentía el pecho dolerle, como si estuviera a punto de tener un paro cardiaco. 

Los cuervos se aglomeraban cada segundo más y el muerto subía sus brazos sobre sus hombros, tomando su aliento muy de cerca. Steve no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Los cuervos empezaron a rodearlos más de cerca; entonces sucedió, cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios fríos del cadáver presionar su boca.

Y todo se volvió negro.

**-.-**

Una suave nana sonó en el fondo; una melodía bonita y cálida, pero teñida de tristeza y melancolía. Una gentil mano acarició sus cabellos, espantando las pesadillas. 

Suspiró cansado, Steve se acurrucó sobre donde estaba acostado. Estaba despierto, pero no quería abrir los ojos, aún quería disfrutar de la nana. Esto le recordaba fielmente como su madre lo arropaba y cantaba hasta quedarse dormido cuando era niño, ahuyentando los temores de la oscuridad y soledad. Sonrió débilmente y aspiró el pequeño perfume de jazmines. 

No quería despertar.

\- Me estoy aburriendo - una voz se escuchó cerca, era suave aunque el tono empleado había sido cansado. Disconforme, frunció el ceño y se removió de su sitio. Queriendo recuperar el sueño - Sé que estás despierto, panquesito descarado.

El extraño sobrenombre parecía haberse dirigido a él, así que con pesar abrió los ojos. El lugar era diferente, estaba dentro de una sala, las decoraciones eran de estilo victoriano con cuadros pintorescos y un piano en la esquina del cuarto. Giró la vista hacia el lado de las ventanas con pulcras cortinas de seda, que daba una vista panorámica hacia el pueblo y el cielo de un color azul oscuro.

No sabía en donde se encontraba y confuso cerró los ojos rememorando todo lo que había ocurrido antes de llegar ahí.

\- ¿Te quedarás nuevamente dormido sobre mis piernas? - la voz de hace unos momentos se escuchó, esta vez claro y fuerte. En segundos, giró su rostro hacia su atrás y vio aquel hombre que lo había estado persiguiendo en el bosque - Realmente eres un descarado - dijo con una sonrisa coqueta y una ceja levantada.

Steve entre nervioso y sorprendido, cayó del sillón donde estaba echado. Retrocedió a rastras, mientras el cadáver se ponía de pie y caminaba felinamente hacía él. Como un león a punto de cazar a su próxima presa. 

El hombre era joven, de cabellera castaña y ojos marrones enigmáticos. El rostro pálido no descartaba lo guapo que era. El traje de novio que traía puesto era elegante, aunque estaba ligeramente sucio y descosido; de todas formas estaba hecho a la medida, pues acentuaba la figura del desconocido, resaltando el atlético físico y delineaba sensualmente la curva de sus caderas. 

El muchacho parecía haber nacido de la alta alcurnia, su semblante coqueto y seductor disminuía un poco el pánico de Steve, por el hecho de estar muerto. Aunque su mano huesuda le delataba perfectamente que era un cadáver.

\- No, tú no eres real - Steve se quejó cuando chocó su espalda contra las patas de una mesa - Eres solo parte de un sueño.

\- ¿Que soy un sueño? Lo sé, cariño, muchos lo dicen - coqueteo el joven, alzando su mano y señalando su figura.

\- Despierta Steve, despierta - se apoyó de la mesa y trató de ponerse de pie. Golpeó su puño contra su cabeza para ponerle fin a todo este extraño sueño - Te golpeaste con un árbol, estás alucinando ¡Nada de esto es real!

\- Esto es realmente ridículo - comentó aburrido el castaño.

La puerta de la sala se abrió de improvisto, chocando bruscamente contra la pared ante la fuerza proporcionada.

\- ¡Tony! ¡Escuché que trajiste carne fresca! - Una mujer castaña zombie había entrado al salón, sorprendiendo a los presentes. Pero la mujer muerta exclamó de alegría cuando encontró al recién llegado.

Lastima que Steve entró en pánico al oír lo mencionado, que buscó de prisa una salida rápida. Al ubicar una ventana cerca, corrió y saltó contra ella, aterrizando en el jardín exterior de la casa.

Con la adrenalina disparando en sus venas, huyó hacia el pueblo más cercano para pedir ayuda, pues los muertos habían invadido la tierra. Casi se cae en el pasto reseco, pero logró mantenerse en equilibrio y seguir con la carrera, al parecer la casa donde se encontraban, estaba ubicada en una pequeña colina. Pero afortunadamente, cerca de la población.

\- Creo que lo rompí - murmuró la recién llegada caminando hacia el marco vació de la ventana, pisando los vidrios rotos.

\- No se rompió, Janet ¡Lo asustaste! - acusó Tony señaló lo obvio.

\- Es que… Lo siento, Tony, pero me emocione demasiado cuando Natasha me contó que te casaste con un vivo y no me invitaste al matrimonio. Mal amigo - aunque su tono era de molestia, Janet sostenía una sonrisa divertida y de mofa. 

\- Yo no… ¿Natasha cómo lo supo? - al ver los hombros alzados de Janet y el gesto de no saber, Tony gruñó y se dio una fuerte palmada en el rostro. Molesto y hastiado, salió de su casa para ir en busca de su “marido”; quien al parecer iba armar un alboroto si se adentraba al pueblo con esa actitud.

Steve corrió lo más rápido que pudo, el pueblo era diferente; las casas y direcciones eran nuevas. Totalmente desconocidas. Dió una vuelta a su alrededor y notó lo perdido que estaba. Unos jadeos y cuchicheos escuchó a su atrás, quedándose perplejo ante las personas extrañas que estaban murmurando entre ellos al verlo. Las personas eran diferentes pero con características iguales, una extrema palidez. Algunos tenían huesos descubiertos; otros, les faltaba la piel; unos cuentos tenían grandes agujeros en sus cuerpos que hasta se podía ver sus órganos.

El terror invadió su cuerpo y emprendió la huida, recorriendo casi todo el pueblo, queriendo buscar alguna persona viva que le entendiese y le explicase lo que estaba sucediendo o mejor aún, en donde se encontraba varado. Pero en el camino sólo podía encontrar más y más cadáveres caminando como si estuviesen vivos, realizando actividades normales. 

En uno de eso, se topó con un grupo de niños; unos con cortaduras profundas en la piel, y otros con marcas de golpes en sus rostros y cuellos; ellos jugaban felices con una pelota en la vereda de la calle. Steve sin comprender nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y consternado por las apariencias de todos los pobladores, entró a un callejón. Prefiriendo la oscuridad como una buena aliada y esconderse un momento para tomar aire, le era imposible digerir la idea de despertar en el infierno. Era la única conclusión que había llegado, para explicar el lugar en donde los muertos reinaban. El problema era que él no estaba muerto, lo sabía por el dolor de su corazón martillar tan deprisa.

Terco y angustiado al no encontrar una salida, notó que al final del callejón había una puerta entreabierta; donde provenía una suave y entonada música, junto con la filtración de una luz amarillenta.

Con cuidado y precaución, caminó despacio hacia la puerta. Mirando hacia atrás varias veces para asegurarse que nadie lo siguiera. Tomó la perilla de la puerta y entró al lugar. Se horrorizó completamente al ver un gran grupo de muertos aglomerados; el ruido de conversaciones se distorsionaban con la música de la banda y risas de muertos alzando sus tazas de bebidas. 

Steve apunto de tener un ataque de pánico, trató de retroceder. Se giró lentamente hacia donde entró, tratando de no llamar la atención de los muertos. Que no pudo evitar dar un grito de susto al ver nuevamente al castaño vestido de novio parado frente suyo. Pero fue callado rápidamente por una cachetada de la mano huesuda del joven.

La música se detuvo y poco a poco las charlas se fueron apagando ante la resonancia del golpe.

\- ¿Puedes calmarte un segundo? Sí, todos están muertos ¿Y qué? Deja de hacer un escándalo - gruñó molesto Tony, mirándolo de manera acusatoria. El pánico se había esfumado y en lugar de temer la mirada molesta del cadáver; sintió en cambio, un sentimiento de culpa y vergüenza - Vaya esposo que tengo - murmuró tedioso. Seguido de ello, el joven muerto se adentro al lugar con suma confianza.

Los demás dejaron de tomar importancia a la escena ocurrida y volvieron a su charla, la música prosiguió y los pedidos de bebidas volvieron a ser demandadas.

\- No entiendo… ¿No me van a comer? - Steve preguntó confundido, inconscientemente siguiendo los pasos del castaño y tratando de no empujar a las personas muertas que pasaban por su lado.

\- Ni que fuéramos gusanos - el menor hizo un gesto de asco al mencionarlo - No somos caníbales, bueno... la mayoría no lo es. 

Steve vió detrás de toda la multitud, una barra de bebidas con un hombre musculoso y rubio detrás de ella, atendiendo los pedidos de bebidas. Con total recato, el castaño se sentó en una de las sillas individuales frente a la barra, lo miró con ese toque seductor en sus ojos y con su mano huesuda, palmeó el asiento contiguo a él. Steve, aún suspicaz, le hizo caso y se sentó a su lado.

\- Me has hecho recorrer todo el pueblo, esposo mío. Solo para encontrarte en la taberna de Thor - el hombre de bonito parecer, le sonrió divertido. Haciendo estremecer inesperadamente a Steve - Que buena manera de digerir todo que con un buen trago.

\- Lo siento, yo… yo no sé dónde estoy - Steve trató de controlar su respiración y calmar su acelerado corazón. Poco a poco, todo nerviosismo de estar hablando con un muerto se empezó a esfumar, para darle paso a la confusión - Espera ¿Me llamaste esposo?

\- Si que te golpeaste duro con ese árbol - el castaño pensó con detenimiento. Miró la cabeza del rubio, enfocándose en la mancha morada en la frente de este - acabo de decir que te encuentras en la taberna de Thor - alzó más la voz, pensando que el contrario no lo escuchaba por la bulla.

\- No, no. Me refiero a este lugar. A este pueblo ¿Donde estoy? - preguntó nuevamente Steve.

\- Oh. Cierto, bueno… es obvio decirlo, pero bienvenido al mundo de los muertos - El castaño vestido de novio y con velo sobre sus cabellos señaló a la gente a su alrededor.

\- ¿Estoy en el infierno? - preguntó Steve perplejo. 

\- No estamos en el infierno - ofendido, Tony empujó al mortal levemente - si quieres colocarle un nombre a este lugar, podrías llamarlo purgatorio - una sonrisa traviesa surgió en su rostro y esas finas pestañas parpadearon lentamente, hipnotizando un poco a Steve - pero si te portaste mal, llámalo limbo. 

\- Pero... - despertó - no estoy muerto - Steve se palmeó el cuerpo comprobando nuevamente su estado.

\- Buena deducción, genio. Eso genera varias preguntas ¿Sabes que es otra buena pregunta? ¿Por qué te casaste con un muerto? - rió el novio divertido de la situación y por la cara que puso el rubio. Steve estaba desconcertado ante lo escuchado, él nunca se casó con un muerto - Ya se que soy hermoso, pero… no es algo precipitado.

\- Yo no me case con nadie - interrumpió confundido y molesto por el malentendido.

\- Pues en el bosque fuiste muy claro. Recitaste tus votos perfectamente y me esposaste con este bello anillo - el castaño le enseñó su mano huesuda. Steve pudo visualizar con horror, el anillo de su madre reposar en el metacarpo anular del muerto.

\- ¿En el bosque?… ¡¿Eso fue real?! Mis votos ¡Lo dije! ¡Nooo! Tonto, tonto, tonto... - Steve comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra la barra de madera una y otra vez. Tony sin importarle la salud mental de su ahora esposo, le hizo una seña al barista para que se acercara.

\- Solo acepté, porque te vi y pensé que eras guapo, fue divertido perseguirte y más cuando te desmayaste... Ahora que me pongo a pensar a profundidad, no debí casarme con un necrofilico - murmuró por lo bajo como si uno no quisiera la cosa.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó consternado el contrario.

\- ¿Qué tal, Tony? ¿Te sirvo lo mismo de siempre? - preguntó el barista rubio de apariencia nórdica y un ojo faltante, acercándose amigablemente a la pareja.

\- Por supuesto, grandote - se alegró Tony, finalmente iba a refrescar la garganta. 

\- ¡No soy un necrófilo! - discutió molesto y abochornado Steve.

Tony tornó los ojos en blanco y señaló al rubio dueño del lugar.

\- Cariño, te presento a Thor, dueño de este maravilloso bar y creador de la más exquisita bebida - luego se volteó - Thor, te presento a mi esposo - el rubio detrás de la barra miró a Steve entre sorprendido y molesto.

\- ¿El desgraciado que te… ?

\- No, ese no... Extraña historia, pero lo importante es que me casé ayer, así de imprevisto. Mira ¿No es bonito? - le enseño igualmente su mano con sortija y la expresión de Thor cambió a una alegre. El rubio de pelo largo y musculoso rió dichoso, dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda a un desconcertado Steve.

\- ¡Felicidades! - exclamó extasiado Thor, alzó aún más la voz para que todos en la taberna pudieran oírlo - ¡Escuchen, todos! ¡Nuestro Tony se ha casado finalmente! ¡Bebidas para todos! - la multitud aclamo felices y gratamente asombrados, aplaudieron a la pareja. Celebrando con más risas y llenando el ambiente con una agradable música. 

El castaño, un poco tímido ante la muestra de gozo y orgullo de los demás, despabiló rápido al darse cuenta de algo importante de un matrimonio.

\- ¿Cómo era que te llamabas? - preguntó el castaño ligeramente curioso.

\- Soy Steve... Steve Rogers - contestó el rubio desconectado con el mundo, aún estaba procesando la idea de haberse casado con un muerto.

\- Bueno, yo soy Tony… En realidad, me llamo Anthony, pero me gusta más Tony - el nombrado agradeció de inmediato al recibir el trago que le prometió Thor. Lo bebió como si fuera el más delicioso licor de todo el universo y gemir gustoso.

\- ¿Realmente estamos casados? - preguntó abatido Steve, sin poder creer todo lo que estaba pasando en ese día y su tan mala suerte de haber llegado a este extremo.

\- Pues sí - jadeo satisfecho Tony después de tomar el licor asgardiano de Thor, algún día iba a robarle el ingrediente secreto de tan famoso licor - Fuiste muy apasionado con tus votos, que no me atreví a no cumplir tu deseo de casarte conmigo - los dedos de la mano izquierda de Tony, la cual sí tenía carne debajo de su piel, jugaba con la boca de la tasa media vacía, provocando un pequeño sonido en ella.

\- No, yo… - respiró hondo Steve, no quería faltarle el respeto a Tony, pero tampoco sabía cuáles serían las palabras correctas para describir su situación - Yo me iba a casar.

\- Lo sé, ya lo estás - Tony miró con cariño el anillo en su dedo, suspiró encantado.

\- Lo lamento, pero mi intención no era casarme contigo - el castaño dejó de sonreír y se fijó en Steve, concentrado en lo que estaba diciendo. El rubio al sentir la mirada temerosa de Tony, se le partió el corazón; pero debía decir la verdad - Me estaba preparando, estaba ensayando mis votos, para casarme con mi prometida… con Sharon.

\- Oh... Cielos... Eso tiene más sentido - la voz suave del castaño decayó, para luego dejar caer sus hombros con un semblante derrotado. Steve trató de consolar al cadáver, pero aún se encontraba incómodo y confundido.

\- Lo lamento - susurró apenado Rogers, odiaba desilusionar a las personas. Tony era un muerto, pero ahora que veía a todos a su alrededor y las diversas expresiones que mostraban, pudo inferir que hasta los muertos también deben tener sentimientos.

\- No hay problema. No, no lo hay - parecía que las palabras no estaban dirigidas para él exactamente. Tony sonrió tristemente y se acomodó el velo - te llevaré donde Fury para que vuelvas al mundo de los vivos. Porque seré honesto, dulces mejillas, no tengo idea de como llegaste aquí - Tony dió un último trago a su bebida y trató de quitarse el anillo del dedo, pero no pudo. Inesperadamente, parecía estar atorada.

\- ¿No tienes idea? - preguntó Steve sin poder creerle - Por cierto ¿Quién es Fury?

\- Es el que sabe todo de todos, un exorcista de los más altos rangos - gruño Tony siguiendo con su tarea de quitarse el anillo. Steve al ver los aprietos que tenía el castaño, tomó la huesuda mano derecha de Tony y ayudó a quitarse la sortija. Cosa que era totalmente difícil, casi imposible, no se podía.

\- Esto es malo - comentó cansado Steve, mientras algunos muertos tomaban sus anteriores asientos para pedir más bebidas.

\- Supongo que luego saldrá - miró con sospecha el anillo y no le dio más vuelta al asunto - Ven, vamos a caminar hasta la casa de Fury, seguro que se morirá de sorpresa de ver a un mortal en este mundo. ¡Ja! ¿Entiendes? ¡Morir de sorpresa! - empujo con la cadera a Steve para compartir la gracia, pero el rubio solo sonrió sin entender el chiste.

**-.-**

Mientras tanto en el mundo de los vivos, una noticia se rumoreaba por todos los rincones del pueblo. “Se ha visto a Steve Rogers besar a un hombre en el puente que conduce al bosque”.

El matrimonio Carter no se esperaba en absoluto esa noticia, totalmente enfadados ante la humillación que le ha generado Steve Rogers a su familia, decidieron planear alguna fiesta pública en su casa para obtener otra propuesta de matrimonio para su querida hija. 

Los señores Carter criticaban con voces altas el nombre de Rogers, por haber hecho algo tan deshonroso. Aunque Sharon no creía en los rumores de la gente, siempre había chismes mal intencionados que solo se dedicaban a degradar la imagen de las personas. 

No obstante, era un poco sorprendente el nivel del escándalo que promulgaba en contra de Steve; no solo lo juzgan de ser presuntamente infiel, sino también de gustar de hombres. Ella no tenía problemas con los gustos de los demás, pero Steve se iba a casar con ella, así que creía firmemente que el señor Rogers cumpliría con la promesa que le dio a su abuela, se notaba que el rubio era de buen corazón y de nobles principios. Él no le fallaría.

No todos los días encuentras a personas como Steve Rogers y mucho menos te comprometes con ellos.

**-.-**

\- Veo que estás más calmado - comentó Tony, caminando a la par junto a Steve. Esta vez, los pasos eran más amenos y la vista ya no era tan terrorífica en la perspectiva del rubio.

Era verdad que había muertos caminando al lado de ellos con normalidad. Pero todos parecían estar tranquilos y liberados del caos que era la vida cotidiana. Sin preocupaciones de comer tres veces al día, ni tampoco el trabajo duro por dinero. 

En el purgatorio, simplemente, sigues hacia adelante sin ninguna prisa. No había hambre ni pobreza, ni clase sociales ni reputación. 

Solo eras libre de ser tú mismo.

\- Me diste un buen susto - explicó Steve, más cómodo que antes. Disfrutando de la vista, de su gente y la oportunidad de conocer más a fondo el purgatorio. Muchas personas desearían saciar su curiosidad de saber cómo era la vida después de la muerte - No todos los días ves a personas muertas salir del suelo.

\- Me gusta hacer entradas impactantes - sonrió a gusto el castaño, haciendo reír a Steve.

\- Entonces… este es el purgatorio - respiró profundo Steve, escuchando como algunos niños con sus padres le señalaban asombrados de ver a un ser vivo junto a ellos - Espera… - se detuvo de improviso, haciendo que Tony también se detuviera y lo mirara con cautelo - ¿Peggy está aquí? Peggy Carter. Margaret Carter ¿La conoces?

Tony entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar el nombre, le sonaba conocido pero era difícil de invocar una imagen de esa persona.

\- ¿De qué murió? - preguntó Tony siguiendo con su camino. Steve lo acompaño de igual forma.

\- Neumonía.

\- ¡Oh! - siseó incómodo - Hay un dato que debes saber de aquí, son como las reglas del juego - contó el castaño, mirando fijamente a Steve de forma misteriosa - La gente que está habitando en este mundo, son personas que fueron asesinados por alguien ¿Suena tétrico, no? Es porque no cumplieron con su límite de vida. Así que pasamos el resto del tiempo aquí, esperando la muerte de nuestro asesino para así poder ascender… o descender - Steve comprendió que esta vez, Tony, si se estaba refiriendo al cielo y al infierno - Los que mueren por causas naturales, enfermedades o suicidios; pues como que tienen un boleto directo de ir hacia muy arriba o muy abajo. Todo dependerá de tu historial de vida.

\- Entonces Peggy… - Steve entendió tristemente que su buena amiga no la encontraría por estos lares. Le hubiera gustado tanto poder reencontrarse con ella y contarle todo lo que le ha pasado. Peggy siempre fue una buena oyente y consejera.

\- Lo lamento, panquecito de miel; si fue una buena persona, seguro habrá ascendido.

\- Ella realmente lo fue - suspiró nostálgico mirando hacia arriba. El cielo del purgatorio no cambiaba de color a pesar del tiempo. Agachó la mirada al recordar que tampoco podría ver a sus padres en el purgatorio, pues ellos fallecieron de enfermedades.

\- Entonces debe estar disfrutando del paraíso eterno. Aquí es un poco peligroso, aunque no lo creas. Lo sé, es el purgatorio ¿Que cosas malas podría haber?... Pues los gusanos. Esas cosas horrendas se meten en nuestras piel y se comen nuestra carne.

Steve arrugó su cara cuando se imaginó la acción descrita por Tony. El castaño mostró su brazo derecho de hueso.

\- Mira mi bracito, fue culpa de uno de esos bichos - gruño molesto el castaño. Tony no pudo evitar imaginarse todos los proyectos que haría para mantener esa plaga fuera de su pueblo - Pero son uno más de nuestros problemas. Fuera de eso, creo que nos mantenemos felices.

\- Aún me parece increíble que esté aquí - admiró el lugar, las casas eran tan semejantes a las casas del mundo de los vivos y las personas interactuaban con sencillez. Puede que la novedad de encontrar un ser vivo entre ellos fuera una sorpresa de cinco minutos, pero el resto seguía con su camino, más tranquilo cuando lo vieron caminar junto con Tony 

\- A mi también - Tony se detuvo por un instante. Agarró el brazo de Steve y lo estiró. El castaño parecía examinar su mano, deleitándose con el pulso de su muñeca y el el calor corporal que hace mucho tiempo no sintió - Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía un palpitar así… no es muy común que los vivos nos visiten - el menor dejó el brazo del rubio, sin antes darle otra chequeada a su envidiable musculatura. Trató de despejar su mente y seguir con su camino. 

\- Lo sé, fue una mala impresión al principio con eso de la carne fresca.

\- Era mi amiga Janet siendo Janet. Aunque por su culpa, causaste un poco de pánico cuando corrías como loco - Tony saludó a personas que conocía desde lejos - Pero creo que te vieron inofensivo. 

\- ¿Entonces, no comen cerebros ni carne fresca? - la pregunta inocente solo revolvió el estómago del castaño.

\- Que asco, tengo mejores gustos - el joven vestido de novio sonrió abiertamente, agarrando el brazo de su acompañante - Llegamos.

Steve se encontraba frente a una casona de madera donde terminaba la ruta, parecía que se ubicaban a los límites del pueblo, porque detrás de la casa se encontraba un gran muro de cinco metros del cual parecía rodear todo el pueblo. Desde su punto de vista, aquel muro parecía que no tenía ni principio ni fin.

Despabilo un momento, y vió como Tony tocaba la puerta de la casa. Por un instante, Steve creyó que ese joven muerto lo iba a traicionar y cuando entrara a la casa, se lo iban a almorzar como aperitivo. Aunque sus ideas fantasiosas disminuían cuando el mismo castaño le sonreía amablemente y con un gesto de mano le invitaba a pararse al lado suyo.

Siempre había riesgos que uno corre; puede que no conociera exactamente a Tony y el hecho de que lo haya tratado amablemente no es motivo que confíe plenamente en él; pero si le hubiera querido comerle o hacerle algo malo desde un principio, pudo haberlo hecho cuando estaba inconsciente. 

Sacudió sus brazos para sacar todo ese estrés acumulado en su espalda y caminó hacia Tony.

\- Si es de nuevo el problema de los cuervos ¡Les haré tragar sus hue… ! - Un hombre de elegante porte y vestir abrió la puerta con molestia, sentimiento que fue reemplazado por confusión y sorpresa - ¿Pero qué mierda?

\- Lenguaje - reprendió el rubio.

\- ¡Ja! dijo lenguaje - señaló burlón el castaño. Negó con la cabeza, divertido - Cerebro de pájaro podrías llamar a Fury. Como ves, tenemos un problema.

\- ¿Realmente trajiste a un vivo a nuestro mundo? ¡Estás loco Tony! - gritó desconcertado el rubio no tan musculoso como ese tabernero que conoció. Pero con un gran corte en el cuello que casi podía verse la laringe.

\- ¡Yo no lo traje! Él solito vino - gritó de igual forma Tony, haciendo que Steve jadeara de indignación.

\- ¡No es cierto! ¡Tú me trajiste aquí! - Culpó de inmediato el mortal. Tony lo miró desconcertado, negando repetidas veces que no lo llevó junto a él - Perdí la conciencia y cuando despierto, estaba entre tus piernas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - gritó alarmado el que sostenía la puerta.

\- ¡No estabas entre mis piernas, atrevido! ¡Estabas encima! - corrigió ante el descarado malentendido - ¡Y yo no te traje! Te bese, los cuervos se amontonaron encima nuestro como si tuviéramos maíz encima y cuando se esfumaron, estaba afuera de mi hermosa casa con un rubio enorme, vivo y tontito al lado mio desmayado.

\- ¡Que no soy tonto!

\- ¡Qué si lo eres!

\- Bueno, Fury está en una reunión con Natasha; pero creo que esto es más importante - abrió más la puerta para que ambos recién llegados pudieran pasar - Soy Clint, por cierto - le ofreció la mano al rubio.

\- Steve Rogers - aceptó el apretón de mano y ambos rubios siguieron los pasos de Tony.

\- ¿En serio besaste a Tony? - preguntó Clin con voz baja, para que el castaño no lo escuchara.

\- Él me beso - Steve miró a su alrededor, curioso por los cuadros religiosos y fantasiosos. Él era un pintor y le gustaba apreciar las obras de artes de cualquier región. 

\- Porque así es la tradición, joder - renegó el joven castaño, hasta que se paró en una puerta en particular, de la cual abrió sin permiso - Fury, tengo un problema ¡Quiero el divorcio!

La habitación parecía una biblioteca, una muy descuidada. Había muchos libros en los estantes y otros acumulados en distintas partes del suelo; el polvo y las telarañas no ayudaron para nada en la estética del cuarto.

En la habitación se encontraron con dos personas más; una bella pelirroja de hermosas curvas y de buen parecer. Con delicados hombros descubiertos, pero uno de ellos no tenía carne. Su mirada era misteriosa y seductora, como también peligrosa. Llevaba un vestido negro hermoso, un conjunto de corset sin mangas y falda que llegaba hasta los pies. El hombre moreno y calvo que le acompañaba vestía con túnica de sacerdote y bufanda, aquel hombre parecía haber perdido el ojo igual que Thor, pero al menos lo ocultaba detrás de un parche. Sus labios resecos y marcas en la frente, lo hacían ver como un hombre serio y recto.

\- Natasha luego hablaremos - le dijo el moreno a la mujer, enfocando su atención a sus invitados. La mujer sonrió con diversión al percatarse de su presencia.

\- Me he casado con un vivo - señaló lo obvio el castaño. 

\- Se los dije - avisó orgullosa la pelirroja presente. Seguido, se levantó y se acercó a los recién llegados..

\- Fue un malentendido - habló Steve, no quería que lo miraran como si fuera un amante de cadáveres. El hombre llamado Fury no parecía impresionado por la noticia.

\- Un bonito malentendido. Mira, es de oro - Tony mostró su dedo, para que los demás aprecien su sortija. La mujer y el caballero exclamaron admirando, cada uno a su manera, el bonito aro - y él es Steve, mi esposo. Es rubio de ojos azules y muy guapo - el mencionado se ruborizó por los desvergonzados cumplidos, mirando al suelo con el deseo de desaparecer - un poco despistado pero caballeroso… Cierto, no mencionen carne fresca, que se asusta - susurró para sus dos amigos, pero siendo escuchado por un ofendido Steve.

\- ¡Carne Fresca! - gritó Clint haciendo un gesto feo hacia el nuevo rubio. Provocando que Tony le diera un golpe en el hombro a Clint, para que dejase de molestar.

\- Mi duda realmente es ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Eres realmente un humano o un demonio? - preguntó la pelirroja sacando un cuchillo de su espalda; literalmente, el cuchillo estaba apuñalado en su espalda. 

\- Humano - contestó rápidamente Steve, poniendo sus manos al frente. Nastasha lo examinó bien y guardó nuevamente su cuchillo en su espalda. Rogers solo se alejó y caminó hacia Fury.

\- Janet me contó que ya lo sabías - el castaño se acercó a la mujer y ella sonrió con aires de misterio y superioridad.

\- Tengo mis contactos.

Steve dejó de prestarles atención y con cuidado siguió su camino tratando de no pisar los libros en el suelo que estaban por ordenar. El moreno soltó un bufido para buscar un libro en específico, era extraño el caso del matrimonio de un vivo con un muerto y peor aún, que el vivo halla cruzado el mundo de los muertos sin haber sido asesinado.

\- Hubo un caso en particular, semejante a lo que están pasando - Sacó el libro enorme de un estante alto, lleno de polvo y telarañas. Las hojas aparecían sueltas y con agujeros por culpa de las polillas - creo que lo encontré.

\- Entonces… ¿Podré volver a casa? - preguntó Steve con las esperanzas al filo.

\- Sí y no - contestó después de abrir el libro. 

\- ¿Qué? Disculpe, no... No entiendo.

\- Sí podrás volver, pero regresaras al amanecer - informó Fury mientras leía los textos de la página. Tony curioso por las palabras del mayor , dejó de hablar con sus par de amigos y prestó atención.

\- Sigo sin entender - Steve comenzó a hiperventilar disimuladamente, la ansiedad nuevamente invadía su ser.

\- Te has casado con un muerto y la luna ha sido testigo de tus votos - Tony se aproximó a la altura de Steve para escuchar mejor. Al momento de alzar la vista, Fury dejó de leer el libro y dirigirse a la pareja - Ustedes han creado un puente entre los mundos de los muertos y los vivos.

\- ¿Un puente? - preguntó Clint acercándose juntó con Natasha.

\- Gracias a ti - El exorcista señaló a Steve - Tony puede ir hacia tu mundo solo y cuando la luna esté presente - luego de decir ello, Fury señaló al castaño novio - Tu conexión con Tony hacia el mundo de los muertos, te traerá aquí cuando los rayos del sol te toquen.

\- Me estás diciendo que hay una posibilidad de volver con los vivos - Tony se acercó aún más, sorprendido y lleno de ilusión por la noticia.

\- Sí - afirmó Fury.

\- Los beneficios de casarte con un vivo - susurró Natasha al castaño emocionado.

\- Como si fuera una doble nacionalidad - añadió Clint

\- Pe-pero… no me entiende, yo no puedo estar aquí - negó con la cabeza Steve, mirando al resto en general para nada contento - Yo estoy comprometido con alguien más, debo casarme con ella. No quiero llegar a mi boda, casado con otra persona.

Fury analizó el caso unos segundos, de enseguida, pasó página por página hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Afirmó y respondió.

\- Si quieres salir de este embrollo vivo, debes esperar la tercera luna llena. Al primer día de su aparición, el anillo podrá desprenderse de Tony, que seguro ahora debe estar atascado en su dedo.

\- Pues sí que lo está - para confirmar el hecho, Tony volvió a intentar quitarse la sortija. Sin poder lograrlo..

\- Eso representa su conexión, es el puente. Sin eso, la unión desaparecerá - Fury cerró el libro con fuerza - Cada uno volverá a su mundo donde pertenece.

\- ¿Así que debo esperar… no sé? - Steve contó los días - ¿Tres meses?

\- Sí, cuando la luna llena esté en todo su resplandor, podrán ser libres. Mientras tanto tendrás que vivir aquí y en las noches podrás visitar tu mundo.

\- Pero mi próximo ensayo es en la mañana y mi boda cae en un atardecer - Steve rechazó la idea de esperar, necesitaba otra solución.

\- Es una pena, deberás aplazar tus compromisos - habló firmemente Fury, llevando su libro a su lugar - No hay otra manera.

Steve de inmediato visualizó a Tony, de igual manera el castaño lo hizo con él. Uno reprimiendo su emoción y el otro a punto de explotar de la desesperación.

\- ¿Podemos ir a mi mundo? / ¿Vamos, Steve?

Los dos al ver que tenían la misma dirección, afirmaron. 

\- Necesito hablar con Sharon... 

\- Podré volver a ver a mis padres...

Steve trazó un plan en mente y decidido se atrevió a preguntar.

\- ¿Cómo podemos llegar a mi mundo?

\- Necesitan decir una palabra mientras se toman de las manos - indicó Fury, caminando hacia un estante de la pared derecha - lo dirán cada vez que quieran ir allá y quieran regresar - Fury entre los libros sacó un reloj de bolsillo de plata, se fijó la hora y asintió.

Tony sonrió feliz y extasiado por regresar, Clint y Natasha lo alentaron compartiendo su emoción. El castaño contento, tomó la mano de Steve, quien sobresaltado al sentir el frió contacto, lo miró un poco sorprendido. 

\- Son las diez y cuarto de la noche en tu mundo - llevó el reloj hacia Steve para que lo tome y guarde en su bolsillo del saco - No se encariñen con el lugar porque de todas maneras el sol los obligara a regresar.

\- Ya basta de dramas, Fury. Dinos la bendita palabra - Steve no quería ser maleducado, pero lo que había dicho Tony era justo lo que había estado pensando.

\- “Infernáculo”

\- ¿“Infernáculo”? - preguntó sin entender el rubio; pero ni bien dijo las palabras, una niebla rodeo sus cuerpo de pies a cabezas, a ambos.

Steve apretó la mano del castaño, hasta que la niebla se dispersó y se encontraron en el bosque, justo al frente del árbol donde encontró a Tony por primera vez. Aliviado, respiró profundo mirando hacia el cielo. Ver la luna brillando y el viento golpear su cara, fue tan refrescante y satisfactorio.

\- La luna es tan hermosa - el comentario de Tony fue que lo despertó de su ensueño. El castaño miraba hacia arriba hipnotizado - Hace mucho tiempo que no la veía - sonrió tristemente.

El viento hizo que el velo de Tony bailara contra el aire, el novio agarró la corona de rosas para que no saliera volando. Rió entre divertido y emocionado, había olvidado esa sensación de libertad y tenerla ahí presente, le daba unas gratas cosquillas.

Steve miró el pueblo de lejos pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer y explicar; pero al fijarse en Tony nuevamente, todas esas ideas se esfumaron. El castaño estaba completamente cautivado por el ambiente, aunque los árboles estaban resecos y las hojas secas se amontonaban en el piso daban una desolada imagen, el cielo despejado mostraba las hermosas estrellas que acompañaban a la luna.

\- Yo… - con dificultad Steve dejó de admirar a Tony. Necesitaba relajar el repentino y acelerado palpitar - Yo tengo que irme. Debo hablar con Sharon, mi prometida.

\- ¿Sharon? - despertó el novio de su ensoñamiento - Cierto, ella… Claro, mientras tú vas con Sharon, yo iré a visitar a mis padres - el castaño caminó rápidamente hacia el pueblo, pero fue detenido por el rubio.

\- ¡No! Si todos te ven entrarán en pánico como yo lo hice.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede esperando aquí, mientras tú vas a quién sabe dónde? - preguntó con tonos de ironía y molestia el castaño.

\- Sí.

\- ¡No es justo! - Tony siguió su camino, sus ojos se abrieron grande cuando reconoció el puente que conectaba con el pueblo. Las ansias de vover a casa lo cegaron - Iré aunque no quieras.

\- ¡Tony estás siendo egoísta! - gritó Steve enojado, haciendo que Tony volteara a verlo sorprendido e indignado. 

\- ¿Yo estoy siendo egoísta? - preguntó ofendido el castaño señalandose a él mismo. Steve afirmó y eso enfureció más al menor - ¡He estado muerto por años! Ahora tengo la oportunidad de reencontrarme con mis padres ¡¿Y tú dices que estoy siendo egoísta?! 

Steve trastabilló un poco, pero se recompuso y no se inmutó. Tony estaba muerto, haría un alboroto cuando ingresara al pueblo. Las personas del pueblo no serían amables y serenos como los fueron los muertos cuando él se espanto. Cuando las personas tienen miedo reaccionan de distintas maneras, habría dos situaciones comunes si ven a un muerto andar por sus calles. Las personas se asustarían al verlo y se haría un caos; o peor aún, atacarían a Tony pensando en defenderse. 

\- Tony, tú no entiendes - Steve al notar que el castaño dejó de escucharlo y seguir su camino hacia el puente, tuvo que perseguirlo para alcanzar su brazo y detenerlo - Si ellos te ven, podrían hacerte daño.

\- Se cuidarme solo - frunció el ceño, dando un batalla de miradas con el rubio. Ninguno de los dos parecía doblar la voluntad del otro. Hasta que Tony suspiró y bajó la mirada lastimado - Tendré cuidado, no dejaré que nadie me vea... Solo quiero verlos, una vez más antes de irme - Steve relajó el agarre, tratando de ser empático con el castaño, pensó cómo sería estar en su situación… y dolio. 

Suspiró derrotado.

\- Está bien - habló con pesar - pero solo los miras y regresas al bosque.

\- ¡Sí! - la emoción volvió al cuerpo de Tony enseguida y esa alegre sonrisa menguó un poco las preocupaciones del mayor.

\- Ten cuidado, nuestro punto de reunión será el puente ¿Está bien?

\- Todo claro - afirmó feliz el castaño, para salir corriendo del lugar. Su velo flotaba con gracia y la animada risa del menor se fue apagando mientras más se alejaba de Steve.

El rubio se quedó parado a inicios del bosque hasta perder de vista la silueta de Tony cuando finalmente reaccionó y recordó los problemas que tenía. Pasó la mano sobre sus cabellos, tratando vanamente de peinarse; respiró hondo y comenzó a caminar rápido rumbo a casa de los Carters.

En el camino, pensaba en las explicaciones que tendría que dar a los padres de Sharon para que aplazaran los ensayos y su boda a otro día. Sabía que habría discusiones y gritos, pero debía razonar con ellos. Aunque la verdadera historia sonaba más una locura que anécdota. ¿Él, casado con un muerto? Eso… no era normal, para nada normal.

Steve arrojó esos pésimos pensamientos fuera de su cabeza, debía de decir las palabras correctas y convencer a sus futuros suegros como a su prometida de perdonarlo y esperar un poco más de tiempo. 

El rubio caminó un buen tramo hasta que ubicó la casa de los Carters. Una casa grande con dos pequeñas estatuas de leones al costado de la gran puerta principal. Casas como los Carter, Storm y Starks eran reconocidas no solo por este pueblo, sino por otros cercanos y comunidades lejanas. Eran familias de fortuna caudalosa y honorables principios, pues portaban una impecable reputación. Todos conocían las grandes acciones de estas familias y eran tan populares que siempre había rumores de lo que hacían.

Es por eso que se encontraba preocupado y nervioso, no quería ofender el nombre de la familia Carter y ser víctimas de malas lenguas cuando se enteren que necesitaba más tiempo para cumplir con la boda.

Así que el rubio tomó toda la valentía que pudo, subió las escaleras y se acercó a la puerta para tocarla. Pero antes de tocar, pudo escuchar como voces familiares hablaban enojados de un tema.

\- Denigrante, humillante, cómo se atrevió ese tal Rogers avergonzar tanto el nombre de nuestra familia - Steve reconoció la voz de la madre de Sharon hablar detrás de la puerta y el sonido de madera siendo colocado como seguro en la puerta - Besar a otro hombre, estando comprometido ¡Qué horror!

\- Espero que ni se le ocurra venir aquí, lo ahorcaré con mis propias manos - habló el señor Carter, haciendo puños en el aire.

\- Tendrás que alzarte de puntas, el hombre es más alto que tú.

Steve retrocedió un par de pasos, teniendo cuidado de no caerse por las escaleras de su atrás. Pensó en cómo decirles la noticia, estaba en duda de contarles la verdad o no. Mentir sería una salida fácil, pero él no era así. Su madre no le crió para salirse fácilmente con la suya y tomar el camino más sencillo. Él debía de contar la verdad, aunque no fuera para nada creíble.

Iba a ser difícil convencer a los señores Carter, pero podría tener una mejor oportunidad con Sharon, ella era una persona que si podía hablar sin ser juzgado ni ser tachado como loco.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del pueblo, en la punta de una pequeña colina pastosa, se hallaba la casa más grande de todo el pueblo. Una mansión extravagante y elegante al igual que sus dueños. La familia era especial, pues estaba en la cima de las familias con más alta clase. La casa era rodeada de árboles frondosos y un gran cerco de fierro. Era obvio que desde esa altura, todo el pueblo podía admirar la casa como una maravilla, al igual que el gran panorama que tenía la familia desde ella.

La mansión que había llamado hogar años atrás no había cambiado nada, su hermosa casa era tal y como la recordaba. Tony admiraba el lugar con anhelo y añoranza, imaginando las expresiones que tendrían sus padres si lo vieran parado en la entrada de ella. 

Al igual que no ver su casa por años, era más grande la ilusión de volver a ver a sus padres vivos. Tony respiró profundo, con un ligero nerviosismo arregló su camisa y saco negro, aunque en la parte de su hombro estaba un poco descocido, trató de levantar y nivelarla. Se limpió su pantalón, sacando rastros de tierra en ella, para finalmente arreglar su velo.junto con su corona de flores.

Se dio valor y caminó hacia la entrada de la casa, el portón de rejas estaba cerrado, trató de abrirlo, pero era inutil. Debía de tocar para llamar la atención de Jarvis, su querido mayordomo. El castaño se conmovió aún más cuando lo recordó, a su fiel amigo y sirviente. Se preguntó si estaba bien de salud o si por fin había declarado su amor a su querida Ana, su ama de llaves.

Como los extrañaba; Tony miró de un lado a otro, pero no había rastros de ellos. Las luces de la casa estaban prendidas en la zona derecha. Ya era muy tarde, pues la oscuridad de las calles fue un gran factor para llegar a casa sin ser descubierto por alguien. 

Así que el castaño se fijó detenidamente en el árbol con ramas gruesas y largas que lo ayudaran a pasar sobre la cerca. Sonriendo, se atrevió a escalar un árbol, para llegar a la rama que lo ayudaría a traspasar el obstáculo. Cuando lo logró, se sentó sobre dicha rama, analizando la firmeza de esta, pues no quería caerse en el intento.

Pero cuando alzó la vista, el balcón del segundo piso donde usualmente era su habitación; se encontraban dos personas, una conocida y otra no. Su madre estaba ahí, hermosa y cariñosa. Su cabello ya no era tan largos como lo fue la última vez que la vio, ahora llevaba un corte que le quedaba hasta los hombros, su cabello rubio medio castaño era brillante al igual que su sonrisa, esos ojos celestes que tan amor y comprensión le había dado, ahora estaban dirigidas a otra persona más.

Su madre estaba contando las estrellas junto a otro. Un joven de cabello castaño de doce años; ese joven tenía un cierto parecido a él cuando tenía su misma edad. Al igual que también heredó la misma fisonomía del rostro de su padre, Howard.

Tony sintió su corazón ser partido al ver como su madre le hablaba al niño con esa dulzura maternal que tanto había extrañado. Y de la misma forma, el niño la miraba con admiración y candor. Era como morir de nuevo, como si su garganta se hubiera cerrado y no pudiera respirar nuevamente.

El castaño bajó rápidamente de la rama con tristeza y dolor, sintiendo los ojos arder y algo romperse dentro de él. Su madre había tenido otro hijo, era obvio. Un niño a quien amar, un hijo con quien comenzar todo desde cero y esta vez criarlo a la perfección, no como a él. 

Había sido reemplazado.

Había sido olvidado. 

Tony mordió su labio inferior y las lágrimas deslizaron sobre sus mejillas, había sentido la traición a primera fila cuando murió. Nunca pensó sentir la misma traición pero de parte de sus padres. Seguro que Jarvis también se cansó de recordarlo. Los celos y la decepción inundaron su alma, cada día que se encontraba en el mundo de los muertos, había estado soñando con el reencuentro de sus padres, de por fin abrazarlos y besarlos, decir que no debían de preocuparse más por él, que se encontraba bien.

Pero al parecer todo fue en vano, sus padres siguieron adelante sin él. Lloró y corrió de nuevo hacia el bosque, quería volver a su mundo. Era evidente que ya no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos, no había ningún lugar a que llamar hogar. 

No había personas que lo necesitara ni que lo extrañara. 

No había nadie esperando por él.

Y el pensamiento le dolió. Corrió más rápido, cubriendo el velo sobre su cara para que nadie notara sus lágrimas y escondió su mano derecha debajo de su saco. Solo quería que esta noche terminará rápido y volver a su casa, llorar en su cama, retorcerse en su desgracia y su asquerosa suerte. 

Fue un error regresar. 

Nunca debió regresar.

En cambio para Steve, deseaba con fuerza que la noche nunca terminara. Escaló por las columnas del patio trasero de la casa de los Carter, para llegar al balcón de una habitación. Sus uñas parecían romperse en cualquier momento ante el esfuerzo aplicado en el sostén de sus brazos. Tomó una profunda respiración para seguir adelante y pudo alcanzar las barandas de concreto. Con dificultad y esfuerzo, logró subirse sobre ellas, para poder tocar piso finalmente. Lo que ahora separaba el balcón con la habitación era una puerta de vidrio.

Steve pudo ver desde afuera a la señorita Sharon en su cuarto, estaba sentada en un sillón cerca de la chimenea, cosiendo una tela. 

Con manos temblorosas, tocó la puerta. Sharon, sorprendida, volteó hacia él y de inmediato fue a abrirle. Desconcertada y asombrada, llevó a Steve dentro su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él, pues el frió era demasiado fuerte. Lo ayudó a sentarse sobre el sillón, cerca de la chimenea, pues el pobre rubio estaba congelándose de frío.

\- ¿Qué le pasó señor Steve? Está más frío que un muerto - Sharon se preocupó cuando vio la palidez del rubio al momento de dar su opinión, negó ligeramente la cabeza. Fue hacia su cama, tomó una sábana y cubrió a Steve con ella. 

\- Yo… Cielos… Sharon, debo contarte algo importante - Steve trató de arroparse más, odiaba el frío y el calor de la chimenea como de la sabana era insuficiente. 

Ella se sentó al lado suyo y lo miró fijamente totalmente preocupada.

\- ¿Es sobre los rumores? - preguntó con cuidado.

\- ¿Rumores? 

\- Sí… Algunas personas te han difamado… Dicen que tú tienes un amante... Un hombre - Los ojos de Steve se agrandaron ante la inesperada noticia, Sharon bajó la mirada y un poco avergonzada, prosiguió - Que te han visto besarlo en el puente del bosque, pero… pero yo sé que no es verdad. Son rumores que dicen para desprestigiar tu nombre como el de mi familia. Yo sé que usted nunca haría algo así.

El rubio no dijo nada en absoluto para justificar, apretó los labios avergonzado y recordó esa noche. 

El silencio se agrandó y fue aún más incómodo cuando Sharon lo volvió a ver a los ojos, pero esta vez sorprendida.

\- ¿No lo haría, no? - preguntó de nuevo, casi con miedo, pues el silencio del contrario parecía gritarle que todo lo hablado era realmente verdad. La idea de que aquel apuesto y caballeroso joven le había sido infiel antes del matrimonio le revolvía el estómago, sentía como poco a poco el pecho le apretaba y el corazón latía desesperado ante una negación - Dígame que no es cierto y le creeré.

\- Sharon - susurró tristemente Steve, era fácil mentir, pero no era lo correcto. El rubio inhalo profundamente y exhaló luego de unos segundos. Era momento de contar esta extraña e increíble historia - No lo hubiera hecho si estuviera consciente de ello.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó sin entender.

\- Lo que te voy a contar parece ser sacada de un cuento de terror, pero por favor debes creerme - pidió casi rogando a la rubia, tomando sus manos congeladas con las de ella. Sharon enmudeció y perpleja asintió con la cabeza lentamente - Ese día, te seré sincero, no tenía ninguna motivación de querer casarme.. pero te conocí y pensé… pensé que esto podría funcionar - Sharon sonrió enternecida, pues ella sintió lo mismo que Steve - Te lo juro, cuando me pidieron memorizar mis votos practique todo el día. No quería defraudarlos, no de nuevo, pero algo pasó… en una de esos ensayos, pude completar y decir mis votos a la perfección, pero inserte el anillo en la mano equivocada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿En qué mano?

\- En la de un muerto.

Sharon separó de inmediato sus manos con las de Steve, aterrada ante la información y sin poder creer en ninguna palabra. Steve la miraba con suplica para que no se levantara y se vaya.

\- Debes de creerme. No fue mi intención… Nunca quise casarme con él

\- ¿Casarte? Pe-Pero eso es imposible - La rubia no quería creer, era ilógico, un hombre vivo no puede casarse con un muerto - Por favor, no me mienta.

\- Te digo la verdad, Sharon. Ese hombre está muerto, creo que hicimos una clase de pacto con nuestra unión, que por las noches puedo estar aquí contigo y en los días, me obligan a ir a su mundo.

\- No - La mujer aún no podía creerle, si no lo hacía, los rumores que habían dicho la gente serían verdad, su hombre ideal la había engañado. Pero si es verdad la desquiciada historia que le estaba contando Steve, quería decir que no había nada que hacer. Su prometido se había casado con alguien más sin consentimiento alguno.

\- Por favor creeme - Sharon lo miró fijamente y trató de encontrar mentiras en sus ojos. Al no encontrar ningún indicio o gesto de nervios, le creyó

\- ¿Hay alguna solución para que salgas de esta situación?

\- Debo esperar a la tercera… - el toque de la puerta los interrumpió, ambos rubios se levantaron de sus asientos; dejando la sábana, que cubría a Rogers, caer al suelo.

Sharon junto a Steve retrocedieron cuando la voz de su madre avisaba que iba a entrar a la habitación.

\- Sharon ¿Por qué estás despierta tan tarde? - La mujer rubia y alta quedó impactada al ver que su única hija no estaba sola esta noche.

\- Señora Carter, yo... - Steve trató de explicar su presencia, pero la mayor gritó fuertemente el nombre de su esposo. Pasaron un par de segundos para que el mencionado apareciera. La expresión del hombre parecía a la de una persona a punto de cometer un asesinato por venganza.

\- ¡¿Pero qué haces en el cuarto de mi hija?! - preguntó furioso el señor Carter, caminando lentamente hacia el rubio, temblando por la furia contenida.

\- ¡¿Y a estas horas?!… ¿Qué dirán los vecinos si se enteran? 

\- ¡Francisca, traeme la escopeta! - llamó a la ama de llaves

\- Madre, padre; no es lo que parece - Sharon se colocó frente de Steve para que sus padres no lo atacaran.

\- Lamento presentarme aquí de esta manera - Steve tomó la iniciativa y con delicadez, colocó a Sharon al costado suyo. Debía enfrentar el mismo sus propias peleas - Pero debía hacerlo, tenía que pedirle permiso a Sharon para aplazar el ensayo de nuestra boda a tres meses más.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamaron todos, unos más sorprendidos que otros.

\- ¿Por qué Steve? - preguntó con delicadeza y temor la rubia, volteando a verlo.

\- Es el tiempo límite que tengo para que el pacto que hice con el muerto desaparezca.

\- ¿Pacto con un muerto? - preguntó horrorizada la madre de Sharon, aterrada por las acciones que hacía aquel pobre rubio.

\- ¿Pero en qué líos te has metido? - preguntó con enojo el señor Carter - Cuando mi madre me habló de usted, me dijo que Sharon caería en buenas manos.

\- Señor no era mi intención…

\- ¡¿Ahora me dices que haces pacto con los muertos?! 

\- ¡¿Acaso intentas hacer brujería?! - La mujer corrió hacia su hija, para refugiarla entre sus brazos y separarla de Steve - ¡Sacrilegio!

\- Ayer fuimos víctimas de burlas con tus gustos extraños por los hombres, te vieron besar a un chico en la entrada del bosque - gruño enfurecido el mayor.

\- ¡Qué vergüenza!

\- ¡Engañaste a mi hija con un marica!

\- ¡No vuelva a hablar de Tony así!

Todos quedaron en silencio ante la imponente voz de Steve. La respiración y su pulso era frenética, los señores Carter lo miraron impactados ante el valor y enojo del ojiazul. 

El rubio dejó escapar un suspiró cansado, no era así la forma en la cual quería ser escuchado. Ordenó sus palabras en su mente y esperó que el ambiente se calmara para seguir hablando.

\- Tengo una explicación, yo no engañe a su hija con otro hombre - habló Steve claramente para no invocar la ira de los padres de Sharon - Yo no tengo ningún amante. Solo practique mis votos dentro del bosque por la noche y creo que accidentalmente invoque a un muerto - apretó los puños y frunció el ceño - Huí y creí perderlo, pero me encontró justo en el puente del bosque - suspiró y bajó la mirada, recordando lo sucedido - me desmayé y cuando desperte, estaba en el mundo de los muertos. Me dijeron que me había casado con Tony, el cadáver, y solo podía volver a mi mundo en las noches, pero cuando la luz del sol aparezca, volveré al purgatorio. Aunque es temporal, mi unión con el muerto solo durará por tres meses, cuando la tercera luna llena se muestre, yo volveré a ser libre.

Cuando terminó, Steve pudo sentir como una gran carga en su espalda se hubiera ido. Había podido enviar el mensaje a los señores Carter junto con Sharon, ahora podían conseguir juntos una solución. 

Al alzar la mirada, contempló las expresiones indescifrables de los padres de Sharon. Su prometida lo veía entre asustada y sorprendida. Pero sus padres, lo miraban como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. 

\- ¿Señor pidió la escopeta? - entró la ama de llaves con el objeto mencionado entre sus manos. Soltó un jadeo cuando vio al rubio desconocido en la habitación de la señorita Sharon.

\- Mejor traiga una camisa de fuerza, Francisca - dijo la señora, apretando más a su hija contra su pecho - ¡Se ha vuelto loco!

\- Podemos preguntarle al sacerdote ¿Los vivos se casan con muertos? - preguntó Sharon, tratando de comprender lo que Steve decía.

\- ¡Blasfemia! - Su padre gritó encolerizado, con grandes zancadas, tomó del codo a Steve para guiarlo con brusquedad hacia la salida - ¡No vuelva a mi casa hablando tonterías y deshonrando nuestra familia!

\- No son mentiras, estoy diciendo la verdad - insistió el rubio. Sharon quería seguir a su padre para que dejara en paz a su prometido, pero su madre la detuvo en su habitación.

\- ¡No volverás a ver a ese lunático, nunca más! - Dicho esto, su madre cerró la puerta con llave. Dejando encerrada a una Sharon casi desesperada por la verdad. 

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Escuchalo! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!

\- ¡No seas tonta Sharon! Es obvio que te está engañando - la señora negó con la cabeza y fue en rumbo hacia su esposo.

\- ¡Mamá, No! ¡Abreme! - pidió la rubia golpeando su puerta - ¡Él nos necesita!

Francisca, abrió la puerta principal de la casa, mirando de un lado a otro que las luces de las demás casas no se encendieran. Eran ya las tres de la mañana, no quería que los vecinos se despertaran ante el escándalo.

El señor Carter echó de su casa con fuerza a Steve, casi tirándolo al suelo - ¡No regrese jamás!

\- Pero Señor…

\- Hablas incongruencias de temas diabólicos y novios profanos ¡Es evidente que has perdido la razón! - el hombre lo miró con ira, como si la cosa más insignificante en el mundo le hubiera causado tantas desdichas - Si realmente valoras a nuestra hija, desaparece de nuestras vidas… Mi madre se equivocó contigo. El compromiso se cancela, fin de la discusión - Steve trató de replicar, pero el hombre había cerrado la puerta fuertemente. 

El rubio se quedó pasmado en su lugar y con las palabras atoradas en su garganta. 

Enojado con el mundo, bajó rápidamente de los escalones, dirigiéndose hacia el bosque. Él no era un hombre de riquezas en sus bolsillos, pero era honesto y justo. No fue su culpa casarse con un cadáver; para empezar, los muertos deberían estar descansando en paz y no perseguirlo por todo el bosque. Jamás pidió casarse, no sabía tampoco qué era lo que tenía en mente Peggy cuando le pidió hacerlo. Esta bien, no era muy bueno con las relaciones amorosas y tampoco tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. Pero Peggy siempre le incitaba a entablar cabeza con alguna chica.

Ella pensó que Sharon sería la indicada, pero se había casado con Tony y debía cumplir un tiempo para poder ser libre nuevamente. Ahora todo fue en vano, pues ya no habría más compromiso.

Steve estaba cansado de que le mandaran que hacer. Primero Peggy inconscientemente, luego los padres de Sharon, ahora un casamiento con Tony. 

No era justo.

Todo había estado marchando relativamente bien y ahora por culpa de unos votos matrimoniales, estaba estancado en este extraño lío.

\- ¡Demonios! - pateó una piedra, mirando de reojo el puente que lo llevaría al bosque. No se había dado cuenta que ya estaba al límite del pueblo, pero no le importaba.

Camino con pasos fuertes y mirada molesta, fijándose en Tony quien se encontraba esperándolo apoyado sobre el tronco de un árbol con el semblante opaco.

No sabía el por qué; pero ver al castaño aumentaba su ira.

\- ¡Tú! - gritó molestó Steve, asustando al menor - ¡Tú jamás debiste aparecer en mi vida! - El castaño lo miró sin comprender y con tintes de sentirse ofendido.

\- ¿Perdón? 

\- ¡Si no te hubieras aparecido en mi vista! - alzó los brazos, señalando a su alrededor - ¡No estaría pasando por esto!

\- ¡¿Qué?! 

\- Mi vida ya era dura, pero tú… Tú realmente me lo pones a otro nivel de dificultad - acusó el mayor, acercándose al novio como un instinto de intimidación. 

Pero en vez de causar miedo, causó enojo. Tony tomó bruscamente su mano y con amargura murmuró 

**“Infernáculo”**

Una nueva neblina resurgió de los pies de ambos, cubriendolos por completo rápidamente, pero sin separar sus miradas enojadas. 

Cuando la niebla se disipó, ya no se encontraban en la entrada del bosque, sino en la casa de Fury. Solo que ahora se encontraba Natasha y Clint sentados en el sofá con unos cuantos libros alrededor.

\- No me toques - Steve se apartó del castaño fastidiado. Realmente estaba molesto porque nada salía como él lo había planeado - ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!

\- ¿Mi culpa? - preguntó molesto el castaño, pero su pareja no lo escuchó y se fue caminando de largo. Tony, enfadado, siguió sus pasos.

Clint miró confundido a Natasha, pero la pelirroja solo frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, no iba a meterse en problemas matrimoniales de otros.

\- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Acabo de perder la oportunidad de casarme con la mujer que podría ser el amor de mi vida - Steve se jaló los cabellos, estresado por estar estancado en esta situación.

\- ¡Oh, pobre de ti! No existe nada peor que quedarse soltero ¡Oh, espera! - señaló su brazo sin carne. Steve solo bufó y siguió su camino, salió de la casa con un Tony furioso detrás suyo.

\- ¿Siempre eres así de egoísta? - Steve se volteó para encarar al menor, quien se detuvo a tiempo para no chocar contra el pecho del otro.

\- ¿Siempre eres así de tonto? 

Steve rió sarcásticamente, conteniendo la frustración emerger de su interior. Es como si una bola de odio subiera por su garganta. Como si miles de ideas inaguantables pasaran por su cabeza y lo nublara por completo, viendo todo a su alrededor de un color rojo sangre.

\- Nunca debí ir a ese bosque - dijo entre dientes, mirando con furia al castaño. Una ira que hace mucho tiempo, el menor no fue víctima - Fuiste un error y mi vida era mil veces mejor mucho antes de haberte conocido.

Eso había dolido. Tony no era débil, había soportado palabras de ofensas más fuertes que esas y acciones que lo dejaron destrozado. Pero después de haber visto a su madre, abrazar y cuidar a un joven que no era él; lo hizo sentir inútil. Ahora Steve le decía con toda seguridad, que era una desgracia en su vida. Un estorbo, era una gota a punto de rebalsar el vaso.

\- Vaya - se limpió la nariz, simulando tener un escozor. Aguantando el dolor con una fina capa de ironía - Si así le hablas a tu esposo, no me imagino como le hablarás a tu…

\- ¡Pero tú no eres mi esposo! - gritó desesperado Steve, caminó rápidamente lejos de Tony; pero el enojo aún seguía presente y tenía tantas ganas de desquitarse con alguien, así que volteó a verlo y volvió a caminar hacia él - ¡Se suponía que lo haría con Sharon, no contigo! - señaló con su dedo, chocando repetidamente el pecho del castaño.

\- Tú fuiste quien dijo los votos - golpeó la mano del rubio - ¡Tú pusiste el anillo en mi mano!

\- ¡Entiéndelo de una vez! ¡Fue un maldito accidente! ¡Nadie desearía casarse contigo! 

Fue demasiado tarde para retractarse. Steve se quedó en silencio por un largo momento y se dio cuenta que se había pasado del límite cuando el rostro de Tony se contrajo de tristeza y dolor, sus hombros cayeron como si algo dentro del castaño hubiera sido arrebatado. 

Respiró por unos largos segundos hasta obtener la calma.

Y fue ahí cuando lo notó.

Había hablado de más, lo peor era que había sido su intención herir a Tony para que sintiera lo mismo que él estaba sintiendo. 

Ahora solo podía sentir arrepentimiento por lo dicho. Él no era así, jamás se había comportado tan cruel con una persona. El rostro afligido de Tony le hizo desear haberse comido sus palabras.

\- Lo siento - habló con sinceridad, aunque la inquietud de escoger las palabras correctas para disculparse lo hizo trastabillar - quise decir que yo no deseaba casarme contigo… No fue algo general - Parecía que en cualquier momento Tony iba a ponerse a llorar y eso le puso más nervioso al rubio.

Alarmas sonaron en su cabeza y tembloroso trató de consolar al menor. Pero este retrocedió como acto de autodefensa. Steve quiso golpearse la cabeza al saber que estaba empeorando más las cosas. Tony negó con la cabeza y corrió lejos de él. Lejos de todos.

\- Espera. ¡No! ¡Espera, Tony! 

Sus pedidos no fueron escuchados. Steve trató de correr tras él para detenerlo, pero en el camino algunos muertos chocaron contra él y en su apuro no pudo disculparse con las personas con quienes impactaba. Miró a su alrededor, pero había perdido de vista al castaño. Con pesar camino en direcciones aleatorias, su mente estaba en otra parte.

Arrepentido y con la culpa golpeando su espalda, el rubio se sintió la peor escoria del mundo.

La vida no era tan fácil como le pintaban sus padres cuando era niño, nadie le había preparado para esto. Irritado por sentirse un muñeco de los demás, estaba molesto con los demás y consigo mismo, por querer cumplir los deseos de todos sin salir lastimado. Steve estaba cansado y explotó con la persona equivocada. Así que con incertidumbre vagó por el pequeño pueblo, sin rumbo fijo y una disculpa en la punta de su lengua que pesaba como una roca. 

Ahora, no tenía tanto miedo como la primera vez que despertó. Se atrevió a preguntar por la ubicación del castaño, describió su apariencia en vano pues la mayoría de las personas tenía conocimiento de quién era Tony exactamente. Al parecer el castaño era muy popular en esos lares.

Los ojos tristes de Tony aún permanecían grabados en la mente de Steve, aún no podía creer lo injusto que había sido. No era culpa de Tony que los padres de Sharon no le creyera. Ni tampoco que lo tacharan de lunático. 

El joven castaño lo había ayudado a volver y estaba realmente emocionado por estar en el mundo de los vivos nuevamente. Estaba muerto, pero el brillo que apareció en sus ojos entusiasmado por regresar con sus padres fue tan cálido. Y él le había tratado tan mal, gritándole que todo era su culpa. 

Steve suspiró con pena y remordimiento. Debía encontrar al castaño y disculparse correctamente, pero nadie parecía tener idea a dónde se había ido.

No supo cómo exactamente llegó, pero estaba sentado nuevamente en el bar de Thor. El rubio de pelo largo y sin un ojo estaba limpiando un vaso de cristal, no había mucha gente, pero aún había personas bebiendo y conversando serenamente en sus lugares.

\- ¿Día duro? - preguntó el cantinero.

\- Ni que lo digas - Steve chocó su frente contra la barra, el sonido del golpe le hizo reír a Thor por lo dramático que resultó ser el hombre vivo.

\- ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

\- Metí la pata… Creo que metí toda la pierna - suspiró cansado y arrepentido, deseando retroceder el tiempo y no haber dicho al castaño de tiernos ojos lo que dijo - Ahora Tony me odia.

\- No lo creo.

\- Hubieras visto su rostro, sus ojos ¡Oh, Cielos! Él tenía razón; realmente soy un grandísimo tonto. Un estupido tonto - golpeo repetidas veces su frente contra la barra. 

\- Deja vu - Thor solo pudo negar con la cabeza, recapitulando en su cabeza las veces que hizo enojar a Tony por romper accidentalmente sus inventos. Una vez lo había ignorado por toda una semana completa. Las primeras veces, Thor se sentía muy triste y arrepentido. Pero después de conocer la faceta dramática de su amigo y lo exagerado que llegaba a ser, pudo manejar mejor la actitud del castaño - No sé que hiciste; pero si es tu culpa, deberías disculparte amigo mío.

\- No sé dónde se encuentra ahora - murmuró desganado.

\- ¿En su casa? - preguntó lo obvio.

\- ¿Su casa? ¿Tony tiene casa? ¿Dónde?

\- Si que eres un pésimo esposo - susurro Thor sirviéndose un trago de su más exquisito licor.

\- ¡Thor! - reprendió.

\- Está bien, está bien - repitió divertido el hombre - La parte norte del pueblo, casi al límite. Hay una casa de madera cerca de una colina. Ahí es su casa.

\- Gracias, Thor - dicho esto, salió corriendo del lugar. El cantinero gritó algo sobre mandar saludos, pero Steve no prestó atención. Unas nuevas ganas y fuerzas habían surgido en él.

Un poco cansado, pero no vencido; pudo alcanzar a ver a Tony desde lejos. Había una casa de madera casi un poco más arriba de las faldas de la colina; y en el pasto reseco de la entrada se encontraba Tony sentado, abrazando sus piernas con una mano y con la otra, arrancando el pasto desde la raíz.

Poco a poco, Steve disminuyó su velocidad hasta caminar hacia Tony. Pudo acercarse lo suficiente para poder sentarse al lado del castaño, quien cansado de pelear, no expresó nada ante la compañía.

\- Lo siento - Un dolor traspasó su pecho, cuando Steve vió como Tony cerraba los ojos simulando que no existía - no quise decir eso, yo… - el rubio suspiró arrepentido - realmente lo lamento - Tony giró ligeramente su rostro para ver a Steve. Él se mostraba acongojado y triste.

El castaño cerró los ojos y sonrió casi sin fuerza.

\- Está bien… Yo lo comprendo.

\- No, no está bien. Yo fui un idiota… estoy seguro que cualquiera sería afortunado de casarse contigo. Pero el problema de nosotros es que… 

\- Estoy muerto - completó, volviendo arrancar el pasto del suelo con su mano.

\- Sí. Bueno no… El problema, aparte de que seamos de mundos diferentes, es que yo no te conozco y tú tampoco me conoces.

Tony escondió su rostro entre sus piernas y se abrazó más fuerte. Steve deseó tanto saber qué era lo que estaba atormentando tanto al menor, quería tener las palabras correctas para que el castaño volviera a sonreír.

\- También fue mi culpa, no era mi intención arrastrarte aquí. Cuando te vi pensé que era divertido seguirte el juego de la boda. No espere que tuviéramos este final y malogrará tu compromiso.

\- Aquí no hay culpables, fue un accidente. Un raro, pero extraordinario accidente - el rubio le sonrió haciendo que el ambiente se volviera más ameno.

\- ¿Entonces tú conoces a esa tal Sharon? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva conocer bien a una persona?

Steve se quedó rígido y no contestó. El joven novio, un poco confundido por el silencio, se fijó en el rubio, quien con nerviosismo se rascaba su nuca.

\- ¿No la conoces? - preguntó con un poco de enojo.

\- Sus padres eran muy reservados y mi compromiso con ella fue para cumplir las últimas palabras de una buena amiga.

\- ¡¿Te ibas a casar por compromiso?!

\- ¡No, no!... Bueno… Sí - dijo lo último apretando los dientes, mientras Tony lo miraba como si fuera el hombre más tonto del mundo - Solo la vi unas pocas veces, pero sé que es una gran chica, dulce y... - trató de justificarse, pero el castaño bufó fastidiado.

\- Sí, sí, sí… Es un pastel de manzana, pero... ¿Es suficiente? - preguntó con nostalgia. La tristeza y soledad se reflejaba en su mirar, su suave sonrisa tembló ante la melancolía - mis padres se opusieron rotundamente cuando les conté que amaba a un hombre que conocí afueras del pueblo. Me prohibieron verlo porque… qué dirán las personas cuando sepan que su hijo le gustaba personas de su mismo sexo. Sería un escándalo y vergüenza ante la sociedad; pero pensé, iluso, que nuestro amor sería más grande que las malas voces.

Steve escuchó fielmente. No preguntó nada; la curiosidad se incrementaba con cada segundo, queriendo saber qué más pasó en la vida del misterioso novio. Su expresión solo reflejaba cansancio y un extraño desamparo. 

\- Escapaba cada mañana, mucho antes de que cantara el gallo. Iba corriendo hacia el bosque, para encontrarlo. Cuando lo veía, solo podía sentir como todo lo malo desaparecía. Las presiones, el estrés, la falsedad se esfumaban - siguió contando Tony con una voz dulce y baja, recordando esos tiempos en donde su corazón latía enamorado - No lo conocía del todo, pero cada vez que hablaba con él, era como si por fin alguien pudiera entenderme. Deje de sentir soledad - rió por lo tonto e ingenuo que había sido - El bosque era el único testigo de nuestros encuentros secretos, sin ser juzgados por nadie. Él me prometió que algún día saldríamos del pueblo y encontraríamos un lugar al cual llamar hogar. Aún así, me sorprendió cuando me pidió matrimonio... Acepte, pues yo lo amaba y él a mí… o al menos eso pensaba.

La sonrisa en su rostro desapareció y la mirada se tornó amarga. Sus manos se aferraron más a su cuerpo como si quisiera protegerse de algo. A Steve no le gustó cómo el ambiente iba cambiando; frunció el ceño pues un mal presentimiento sentía que se aproximaba. Su cabeza parecía gritarle el final de la historia, pero el rubio se negaba a escucharla.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Me dijo que nos casaríamos en la noche, había una iglesia al cruzar el bosque. Pero debía llevar el dinero de mi padre y las joyas de mi madre si queríamos tener una base económica para buscar una casa fuera del pueblo. No me gustaba la idea, pero él me convenció de que luego le pagaríamos lo prestado. Él... él no quería que le dijera nada a mis padres, no quería que nada ni nadie nos interrumpiera en nuestra boda. Debía ser todo en secreto y yo le creí - el castaño negó con la cabeza, atormentado por sus malas decisiones y su trágico final - Nuestro punto de encuentro era el bonito árbol en donde usualmente nos reuniamos, tenía una hermosa vista de las colinas - cerró los ojos con fuerza y sus labios temblaron. Cada vez que revivía la historia, sentía como su corazón era apretado sin compasión - Yo estuve ahí, esperándolo con la esperanza de que él estaría con un hermoso ramo de rosas entre sus brazos. Mi cerebro me alertaba de que algo no estaba bien, pero mi corazón solo latía por verlo una vez más… Esperé por un buen tiempo, pero Ty no se encontraba en ningún lado.

Steve apartó la vista del castaño, pudo captar el nombre del ex amante de Tony por un momento de descuido de él. El rubio no sabía cómo poder consolar, pues un repentino enojo y frustración creció dentro de él cuando escuchó los pequeños hipidos de Tony, quien soportaba con todas sus fuerza los sollozos amargos.

\- Me tomó de sorpresa su presencia. Me había vestido con el traje de novio de mi padre y el velo de mi madre… Pero él, su ropa era lo de menos cuando sostenía un cuchillo de cocina en sus manos - Tony limpió sus mejillas por las lágrimas derramadas, tomó un par de bocanadas de aires y trató de tranquilizarse vanamente - Grité y traté de convencerlo que no lo hiciera, pero no me escuchó. Él no dudó en apuñalarme casi cerca del corazón - el novio se tocó el pecho, sintiendo como si tan solo fuera ayer - El dolor y ese ardor, siempre lo recordaré - Tragó saliva y miró hacia arriba, como aquella noche - mientras agonizaba, él recogía el dinero y las joyas de mi familia para llevarlo a otro lugar... Fue un doloroso giro, se suponía que era el día más feliz de mi vida, nunca pensé que sería el último… 

Los ojos tristes y cansados del castaño eran el ligero reflejo de lo manchado que estaba su alma con memorias de su dolor. Un dolor que debió aprender a soportar y convivir. Steve se sintió tan inútil al escuchar todo y no poder haber hecho nada. No haber conocido antes a Tony y advertirle de lo que tramaba realmente ese hombre. 

\- Él me dejó solo

Cerró los ojos con amargura. Ahora tenía sentido la delicada y bonita vestimenta de Tony, ese bello velo que había representado algo tan hermoso. Y como un maldito hombre lo había corrompido. 

\- Recuerdo que estaba temblando por el frío y el dolor, tenía tanto miedo a la muerte que lloré arrepentido de no haber abrazado a mis padres antes, de… no haberles dicho la verdad… yo… casi en mis últimos segundos de vida, me preguntaba en qué hice mal, el por qué Ty me traicionó. Si quería dinero solo tenía que pedirlo y yo le hubiera dado… Entonces ¿Por qué? - Tony tenía una gran inteligencia y un potencial de ser el mejor inventor de la historia. A pesar de todos los certificados y títulos que ganó en su temprana edad, aún no se podía responder esa pregunta que tanto le atormentó desde aquel día - ¿Por qué me tuvo que matar, si yo lo amaba tanto?

El rubio negó con la cabeza, apretando sus puños sin importar si se lastimaba. Se atrevió a ver fijamente a los ojos de Tony y su mirada demandaba una triste respuesta, pero necesaria. Steve no podía creer que la avaricia y codicia de una persona podía llegar tan lejos de apagar una vida tan dulce e inocente como la del castaño. 

Siempre que preguntaba eso, todos a su alrededor se quedaban callados. Tony cerró los ojos, queriendo recuperarse. Odiaba volver a rememorar lo sucedido, aún dolía. No podía superarlo, capaz nunca lo haría. Pero un cálido y reconfortante toque en su mejilla le obligó a volver abrir sus ojos. Steve trató de contener su impotencia y furia, para reemplazarla por un sentimiento de condolencia; quería hacerle saber al castaño que todo lo malo ya pasó y él estaba aquí para apoyarlo. Ya no habría nada que podría lastimarlo.

El mensaje fue recibido y una suave sonrisa fue su recompensa. Steve igualmente sonrió, limpiando con su pulgar la última lágrima y llevando su mano a la contraria, para apretarla y transmitirle su fuerza.

\- Lo lamento tanto que tuvieras que pasar por eso.

\- Él que debería lamentarlo es ese desgraciado - gruño Tony con odio - Nunca se lo perdonaré.

\- Yo… - Steve trató de pensar y con aflicción llegó a una clara conclusión - Lo que viviste… Nunca nadie debió haberlo vivido - Tony respiró hondo y exhaló con mayor calma. Steve tuvo un pequeño brillo de admiración por el castaño, ante la fortaleza que demostraba - Realmente lo lamento, Tony.

\- Esta bien… fue mi error enamorarme de alguien que apenas conocía. No toque suelo y caí desde lo más alto - Tony aflojó la mano del rubio hasta soltarlo, estiró sus pies y su mirada cambió a una de añoranza - El matrimonio es algo más que un sacramento… Es la unión de dos personas que se aman, que no importa la situación, estarán siempre juntos. Un símbolo - miró con ternura su anillo en su dedo - No debería ser un simple acto de compromiso ni ambición. Si no la amas, deberías de dar un paso al costado para que alguien de verdaderos sentimientos la haga feliz.

\- Yo - Steve tartamudeo e inquieto posó su palma sobre su pecho - Yo aprecio a Sharon.

\- ¿La amas? - la pregunta fue simple y expresada con una voz suave.

No había respuesta correcta o incorrecta, eso lo sabía Steve. Pero a pesar de ello, no se atrevía a contestar. Aunque era solo una palabra, una sílaba, solo tenía que decir un “Sí”; era lo que todos esperaban de él... pero no se sentía bien en decirlo, no era lo correcto. 

Ni para Sharon. 

Ni para él.

\- No - decirlo fue inesperadamente liberador. La sonrisa de Tony fue un gran consuelo y apoyo. Él no parecía juzgarlo ni ofenderse - Ella era sobrina de una buena amiga, mi única amiga. Peggy era una gran persona, valiente y fuerte; con ideales justos y de carácter duro. Una vez noqueó a un sujeto con el doble de peso, por patear sin razón alguna a un perro.

\- No la conozco, pero me agrada - la imaginación del castaño voló al querer recrear una silueta de una bella mujer.

\- Era admirable… Pero los pasos de los años la debilitaron, ella deseo que me comprometiera con su nieta. Dijo que podría encontrar la paz y felicidad en ella - suspiró agotado y se entretuvo mirando a las personas muertas caminar a lo lejos, cada uno con su asunto - No quiero decepcionarlos.

\- No decepcionarías a nadie. Si no estás listo ¿No crees que Peggy te entendería?

Steve reflexionó por unos largos segundos, recordó la suave sonrisa de Peggy y la forma en cómo se comportaba con él, y supo que Sí. Peggy le comprendería. Rió por lo ocurrido esta noche.

Como si sus cadenas fueran sueltas.

\- Cuando les conté a Sharon y a sus padres sobre mi repentino casamiento, ellos me tacharon de loco y brujo.

\- ¿Brujo? 

\- Por casarme con un muerto - respondió, seguido de una pequeña exclamación por parte del castaño - Su padre me dijo que se canceló el compromiso y me botó de su casa.

\- Lamento haberte metido en ese aprieto.

\- No era tu culpa… Creo que eso facilitó todo. Sharon merece a otra persona que la ame de verdad - Steve sonrió comprensivamente, Tony asintió y acarició su hombro.

\- Hoy - habló bajo y ligeramente decaído - vi a mi madre.

\- ¡Cierto! ¿Cómo te fue?

\- Ella está bien - su semblante decayó al igual que su mirada.

\- ¿Y eso no es bueno? - preguntó confundido por la actitud demostrada.

\- Siempre me preguntaba si mis padres estarían tristes por mi muerte... si le dolió mi partida como a mi me dolió dejarlos.

Steve no preguntó, esperó a que Tony continuara; pero los segundos pasaban y parecía que el castaño se perdía en su mente una vez más.

\- Ella… tuvo otro hijo, ella… creo que me reemplazó - susurró adolorido y triste.

\- No es justo lo que estás diciendo - El castaño miró intrigado a Steve, quien lo miraba seriamente - Una madre siempre sufre si le pasa algo malo a su hijo, tener un hermano no quiere decir que a ti te haya olvidado - Steve le tomó de la mano nuevamente, acariciándolo hasta frotar su palma con el pulgar - Siempre estarás en su corazón, siempre.

Tony sonrió apenado y respiró fuertemente. Poco a poco, reposo su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio.

\- No quería sonar egoísta. En realidad, no sabía qué reacción esperar de ella cuando la volví a ver. Verla feliz y con otro muchacho casi igual a mí, me golpeó sin aviso - Tony se acomodó hasta no estar incómodo con el cuello ligeramente de lado - Pero, verla feliz a pesar de no estar conmigo, es mucho mejor que verla llorar.

\- Estoy seguro que aún vives en su memoria - la tranquilidad a pesar de todo llegó a su cuerpo. El miedo y remordimiento se esfumaron en su ser. Steve reposo su mejilla sobre los cabellos de Tony. Las flores de su velo le hicieron cosquillas, pero no se quejó.

\- No logré ver a Howard, mi padre era un cabeza dura, demasiado recto y serio - recordó Tony todas esas veces que trató de trabajar de par en par con su padre, pero siempre era rechazado por él - No me imagino verlo llorar en mi tumba, a veces creía que apenas le agradaba.

\- No digas eso - susurró Steve, queriendo alejar esas ideas pesimistas.

\- No, en serio. Cada vez que me ponía emocional sobre alguna cosa, él me criticaba diciendo la misma frase una y otra vez: “Los hombres Stark están hechos de hierro” - intentó imitar esa voz grave y tosca que muchas veces le recriminaba. Agitando su puño huesudo hacia arriba.

Steve alzó una ceja y se alejó un poco del castaño. Tony, confundido ante la falta de tacto cálido del mayor, se sentó correctamente para verlo mejor.

\- ¿Stark?

\- Sí, así me llamó - el novio giró los ojos - Anthony Edward Stark. En resumen, Tony - afirmó con gracia - Si, Tony suena mejor.

\- ¿Eres Anthony Stark? ¿De la familia Stark? - preguntó sorprendido Steve, casi invadiendo el espacio personal del castaño. El menor un poco apenado e incómodo, miró hacia otro lado luego de decir una suave afirmación - ¿Tu padre es Howard Stark?

\- Pues sí - habló un poco indeciso, sin saber a qué punto Steve quería llegar al contestar lo obvio.

\- Casi todo el pueblo te conoce.

\- Pues era obvio, provengo de una familia muy adinerada.

\- No por eso - cortó el mayor desafortunadamente, mirándolo angustiado - Todos creen que estás muerto luego de escaparte de casa.

\- ¿Eres el señor obvio? - preguntó con sarcasmo el novio.

\- Menos tus padres - completó.

La ironía se esfumó en segundos. Tony abrió los ojos desconcertado, no entendía lo que Steve estaba diciendo.

\- El matrimonio Stark se niega a creer que estás muerto, creen que sigues vivo en otro pueblo - jadeo temeroso Tony, tapándose la boca al no poder creerle - Nunca encontraron un cuerpo, así que eres un misterio para todos. Ellos… Tus padres salen en tu búsqueda cada verano.

\- Pero estoy muerto.

\- Ellos no pierden la fe en encontrarte.

Tony se recostó por completo en el pasto. La preocupación inundó su ser y los rostros desesperados de sus padres se pintaron en su mente. Steve lo siguió con la mirada y apenado guardó silencio. Él había oído de la noticia de la huida del joven Stark cuando tan solo tenía unos trece años. Todos en el pueblo rumoreaban sobre la rebeldía del primer hijo del matrimonio Stark, como ese joven de buen futuro y amigable sonrisa había desaparecido entre los árboles una noche oscura. Nadie supo su paradero, muchos creyeron que lo habían asesinado, otros creían que aún seguía con vida. Pero el tiempo pasaba y las esperanzas de encontrarlo lograron desvanecerse. Los únicos que parecían no rendirse a pesar de los años, eran los mismos Stark. 

Steve no lo había conocido en ese entonces, solo había escuchado su nombre en bocas de otros. Ahora, que pudo reconocerlo; toda la historia cambiaba. Sabía la verdad y ese Ty había logrado su cometido sin ser juzgado. La indignación y enojo aparecieron nuevamente, así que tuvo que respirar profundamente para calmarse.

\- Debo - Tony lo pensó mejor y asintió con pesar - debo de darles una señal para que me dejen de buscar. Yo ya estoy muerto, Steve.

\- Yo sé los diré, cuando volvamos arriba. Yo podría… 

\- Tú no conoces a Howard y temo que te agarre a escopetazos si le dices que su hijo está muerto, porque yo te lo dije.

Steve cerró los labios, era un buen punto. Si ni siquiera los padres de Sharon le habían creído que se había casado con un muerto sin tacharlo de loco y hereje. 

A los padres de Tony se les conocía como una de las familias más conservadores e importantes, y hablarles sobre un tema delicado como lo es su hijo perdido, era tocar tierras minadas.

\- Yo podría decirles, pero no quiero darle un paro cardiaco. A ti casi te mato cuando te bese.

El rubio se ruborizó por completo, había olvidado el beso. El silencio extraño devolvió la curiosidad al novio, quien divertido observó el lindo color rojo en las mejillas del mayor.

\- ¿Fue tu primer beso?

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó abochornado y avergonzado - No, eso no fue mi primer beso.

\- Eres un pésimo mentiroso.

Quiso defenderse, pero el gruñido de su estómago interrumpió su plática. Tony confundido por un par de segundos, miró sorprendido al rubio al darse cuenta de algo importante.

\- Tienes hambre - se sentó rápidamente.

\- No pude comer casi todo el día - Steve se dió cuenta, tocándose su barriga. 

Las emociones lo habían llevado al límite que dejó de lado sus necesidades básicas, como alimentarse. 

\- Oh no.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Steve al ver a Tony levantarse de su sitio con preocupación.

\- Aquí no hay nada saludable para un ser vivo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero ustedes no comen?

\- Por el simple gusto de hacerlo, pero no como una necesidad, no podemos morir de hambre - Tony le tendió su mano buena hacia el rubio - Ven, vamos a buscar algo que sea comestible para ti.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que ustedes comen? - preguntó Steve, aceptando la mano ofrecida. Ambos caminaron hacia la casa del muerto, donde el rubio había despertado en un principio.

\- No sabes lo delicioso que es el veneno en tus platos o bebidas cuando no te quema el estomago - Tony se le hizo agua a la boca al recordar el extraño dulzor que fue probar aquel brebaje estando muerto.

Steve puso una cara de haber probado algo amargo, Tony al verlo solo pudo reírse entre dientes. Cuando entraron a la casa, el salón estaba tal y como recordaba el rubio, con el simple hecho de que un par de ventanas estaban completamente sin vidrios.

\- Parece que Brucie ya limpió - Tony siguió su camino hacia la cocina, Steve un poco desconcertado, simplemente lo siguió a su atrás. Fue casi un susto que lo simuló con sorpresa al ver a otro muerto dentro.

Un hombre de bata blanca y camisa como pantalón negros, estaba calentado agua en una tetera. 

\- Hola Brucie - saludo el novio, acercándose animadamente al mencionado. Steve trató de no darle importancia al aspecto del aparente científico, pues tanto las muñecas de sus manos y su cuello del hombre, se encontraba en su respectivo sitio gracias a unas notorias cosidas - Te presento a mi esposo temporal, Steve.

\- ¿Esposo? - Bruce miró perplejo al rubio, pues no era normal ver todos los días a un ser vivo en estas tierras - ¿Te casaste con un vivo?

\- Steve Rogers - se presentó cordialmente el ojiazul, ofreciendo su mano. 

\- Bueno… Bruce Banner - indeciso, el científico aceptó el apretón de manos - Disculpa mi sorpresa, solo que no me esperaba… esto.

\- Tenemos que adaptarnos, Steve se va a quedar aquí por un tiempo - Ambos hombres lo miraron desconcertados - ¿Qué? Estarás atrapado aquí hasta que el pacto se disuelva ¿donde te vas a quedar?

\- Yo - el rubio se detuvo a pensar hasta llegar a la misma conclusión y apenado asintió - Espero que no sea mucha molestia.

\- No te preocupes, esta casa es enorme y solo vivimos Brucie y yo - dijo entusiasmado el castaño.

\- Esperen. No entiendo ¿Cómo es posible que un ser vivo esté atrapado aquí? - interrumpió Bruce sin poder entender lo rápido que todo estaba pasando en segundos, él solo había despertado para tomar su usual taza de té verde y ahora, debía compartir una casa con un desconocido hombre vivo quien se casó con Tony en quien sabe cuando y donde.

\- Luego te explico todo verdecito. Tú estate calmado; yo, preocupado - Tony se giró hacia los estantes de la cocina y comenzó a buscar entre las alacenas - Más bien, me podrías ayudar a encontrar algo de comida para mi esposo, tiene hambre.

Bruce un poco desconfiado por el rubio grande y musculoso, obedeció a su amigo en la búsqueda de algo comestible para un mortal.

\- ¿Es una buena persona? - preguntó el científico cuando estuvo a lado de Tony, simulando buscar dentro de las alacenas.

\- Se comportó como un loco al principio, pero seguro es porque nunca vio a un muerto perseguirlo - susurró aguantando un poco la risa. Bruce tan solo imaginar al hombre despertar en este mundo, tuvo un poco de compasión - Luego se calmó… pero se comportó un tanto imbécil - Bruce jadeó sorprendido, molesto iba a encarar contra el desconocido, pero fue detenido por el agarre de Tony. Gracias a que Steve estaba más entretenido en las decoraciones de la cocina, no se dio cuenta de nada - Pero se disculpó, Brucie... No lo conozco del todo, pero sé que hoy no fue su día. Además… es muy guapo y me ayudó a volver allá arriba.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó sorprendido Bruce, teniendo la atención de inmediato de Steve. Ambos compañeros, se quedaron en silencio y volvieron con su tarea de seguir buscando comida. 

\- Silencio Bruce, luego te cuento - habló en voz baja Tony, sonriendo cuando encontró una lata de atún al fondo de todos los empaques de comida - ¡Listo! Esto no te llevará a tu tumba - se giró hacia el rubio y le mostró lo encontrado - Me lo regaló un pescador cuando falleció, estaba en sus pertenencias.

\- Gracias Tony - tomó el atún y sonrió.

\- Pero solo tengo un par de latas de atún, no será suficiente para tres meses.

Ambos se quedaron pensando por unos segundos hasta que se le ocurrió la idea más obvia.

\- Tendremos que ir arriba por las noches para recolectar comida - propuso el castaño.

\- ¿Podrías? - preguntó esperanzado

\- Por supuesto, será divertido; hoy no lo fue, porque no estábamos juntos - Tony abrió sus ojos sorprendido y tomó el antebrazo de Steve - Capaz si hubiera ido contigo, te hubieran creído.

\- No, claro que no - habló firmemente el rubio - Podrían haberte lastimado.

\- Oh, cariño. Estoy muerto, ya nada me puede lastimar.

\- No - Steve tomó su mano y lo apretó - Gracias Tony, pero no quiero que te pase algo malo por mi culpa.

Tony sonrió ligeramente conmovido, lo miró fijamente para encontrar dudas o mentiras detrás de su mirada, pero solo había decisión y determinación en su hablar. Ojos llenos de valor y vida. 

Ambos se quedaron en un cómodo silencio, casi hipnotizados en los ojos contrarios. Steve lograba admirar el delicado rostro del castaño junto con la corona de rosas sobre su cabeza, acompañadas con esa tierna sonrisa lo hacía parecer un ángel.

Bruce un poco mosqueado al ser completamente ignorado, carraspeó la garganta para despertar al par de novios. Logrando su objetivo. Un Steve avergonzado se frotó su nuca, agradeció lo más formal que pudo, para retirarse rumbo hacia el comedor con la lata de atún en mano; mientras que Tony reía tontamente ante el intento que hacía el rubio de encontrar el cuarto. Al no encontrarlo, se conformó en comer en el sillón de la sala, pero tuvo que volver hacia la cocina nuevamente por un cuchillo y con la cara roja regresó a la sala.

El castaño solo lo vio partir hasta perderlo de vista, pensando un largo tiempo en la preocupación del rubio hacia él y acarició su mano anteriormente apretada. Bruce se paró a su lado y lo miró con una ceja levantada.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó confundido ante la mirada analitica de su amigo.

\- Nada, nada - soltó.

\- Claro - el menor conocía muy bien esa mirada de su compañero de ciencia.

Tony solo rodo los ojos y salió detrás del rubio. Su curiosidad era algo innata en él y algunos podrían tacharlo de obsesivo. Él no recordaba ser desesperante en algún tema en especial… Puede que sea terco cuando no puede obtener una respuesta, hasta pasar horas sin dormir para terminar algún proyecto. Pero más allá de ser una de las personas más inteligentes, inventor, mecánico y un modesto millonario, también era científico. Y como todo buen científico debía observar con mayor detalle la alteración en un ambiente, el fenómeno, el centro del caos.

Y la presencia de Steve, un mortal dentro del mundo de los vivos, era realmente una representación del caos. Sí, solo es por ese motivo que lo miraba detenidamente como se alimentaba. 

No era porque le atraía. Pff.

Ni su atractivo rostro, el cabello rubio sedoso, el cuerpo de adonis, ni esa mirada azulada que parecía endulzar un día lluvioso lo iba a distraer. No, solo lo miraba por la ciencia. Bruce debería entender su extraña curiosidad por Steve y dejar de mirarlo como si él tuviera sentimientos por el recién llegado, por favor.

\- Bruce solo exagera - susurró fastidiado.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó el rubio, dejando la lata de atún sobre la mesa.

\- Ah… no, no dije nada - sonrió inocentemente Tony - ¿Terminaste? Quiero mostrarte la casa donde pasarás los mejores tres meses de tu vida.

Steve asintió y le siguió los pasos al castaño. Pasaron por cada pieza, una más grande que la otra. Algunos cuartos eran básicos para una casa, otros casi innecesarios como salones de entrenamiento, gimnasio, un cuarto de meditación lleno de incienso, entre otros. El que llamó la atención de Steve fue el estudio de arte, en donde había sillones al ras del piso y cojines muy cómodos, una mesa central donde había pinturas de todos los colores, pinceles de varias formas y algunas paletas de acuarelas.

\- ¿Te gusta pintar? - preguntó Steve después de salir del estudio y sintiendo las manos picarle al querer dibujar algo en esos refinados y hermosos papeles.

\- Estaba aprendiendo, no soy tan bueno. Pero me defiendo ¿A ti?

\- Bueno, sí ¿No te será molesto si te acompaño cuando pintes? - habló con cuidado, el rubio no le gustaba entrometerse en donde nadie la llamaba tampoco.

\- Claro, no hay problema. Puedes pintar cuando quieras, mi casa es tu casa - codeo Tony contento - aunque legalmente es cierto - volvió a recalcar el anillo en su dedo.

\- Gracias Tony.

La casa era enorme y ya habían recorrido desde el segundo piso hasta el primero. Steve se sentía cansado, no había dormido todo el día y parecía que faltaba aún más habitaciones por recorrer.

Cuando Tony abrió una puerta encontró escaleras que conducían al sótano. El rubio nunca tuvo un sótano en su casa, le era casi imposible imaginar un cuarto secreto debajo de toda esa inmensa casa. Fue ahí cuando un orgulloso Tony le mostró su habitación favorita.

\- Y este es mi taller 

Steve se quedó totalmente sorprendido, casi maravillado miró cada parte del cuarto. Había pizarrones llenos de ecuaciones, máquinas extrañas, luces que proyectaban imágenes flotantes sobre una superficie plana. 

\- Eso es increíble - maravillado se adentro más a la habitación. Era como estar dentro de un cuarto totalmente futurista.

En las mesas había muchos planos de máquinas que nunca había visto en su vida. Tony chasqueo sus dedos y las luces tenues de la habitación resplandecieron aún más. Steve observó con total interés a los artefactos desconocidos y de aspectos futuristas. El que llamó su atención fue una garra mecánica que parecía tener vida propia. 

\- ¿Lo hiciste tú? - señaló.

\- Está en mantenimiento - contestó Tony acercándose - Se llama Dum-E.

\- ¿Dummy?

\- No, no dummy. Dum-E. 

\- ¿Okey? ¿Y que és?

\- Bueno, es un mecanismo automatizado, el más terco que he tenido y por ser tan terco se lastimó. Te dije que no jugaras con esos ácidos.

El aparato parecía haberse entristecido por el comentario, que agachó su propia garra como si fuera un perrito regañado.

\- ¿Él te entendió?

\- Bueno sí, lo configure para que pueda tener un conocimiento cognitivo y que obtenga una exitosa retroalimentación con toda información que pueda recolectar en diferentes ambientes.

\- ¿Lo hiciste tú? - preguntó Steve sin poder creérselo.

Aunque la duda fue totalmente respondida, cuando Tony le sonrió orgullosamente. 

\- ¿Ves a otro genio por aquí? - La brillante soberbia del castaño resplandecía casi tan alta como las estrellas. Steve rió ante las otras máquinas sin poder comprender cómo es que Tony pudo haberlo hecho. Pero confiaba en la inteligencia del menor, era un Stark después de todo. El hijo de Howard Stark, uno de los mejores inventores de su país. Si Howard viera las cosas que ha hecho su hijo a pesar de estar muerto, debería estar sumamente orgulloso. Steve lo está - Y Bruce no cuenta, es un genio… pero no se especializa en estas cosas.

\- Es como estar en un sueño.

\- Este es mi lugar feliz, mayormente paso aquí casi todo el tiempo. 

El rubio no comprendió ninguna ecuación de la pizarra de Tony, todas esas matematicas y letras desordenadas. Si realmente el castaño había hecho todo eso, realmente era un genio casi igual o más que su padre.

\- Eres asombroso, Tony - lo dijo sinceramente.

El castaño desvió la mirada y se apenó un poco, fue ahí cuando se dió cuenta Steve que Tony podría desprender un aura de desfachatez y arrogancia ante sus inventos, pero se volvía un ser tímido si le dabas un sincero halago de su trabajo.

\- Eres bienvenido a molestarme, solo no toques nada. No querrás ser castigado como Dum-E - el aparato automatizado alzó su garrita cuando escuchó su nombre.

\- No tocaré nada, promesa - dijo Steve divertido alzando las manos.

\- Bueno, creo que fue un día largo. Es mejor descansar, ven te enseñaré tu habitación.

Steve agradeció internamente, sus párpados ardían cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Siguió los pasos del menor, hasta el segundo piso a la derecha. Parecía que en la otra esquina, se ubicaba la habitación de Bruce.

\- Este será tu cuarto - le dio la bienvenida el castaño.

El mortal sintió una total satisfacción al ver la amplia y acolchada cama, se acercó hasta tocar las sábanas de seda y suspiro ante la deliciosa sensación contra su piel.

\- En realidad es nuestra cama.

\- ¿Nuestra? - eso pareció despertarlo a la realidad.

\- Esta es mi habitación. 

\- ¿No tienes una habitación para huéspedes? 

\- No, creo que nos olvidamos de eso cuando diseñe la casa - Tony se encogió de hombros - yo podría dormir con mi mejor amigo. Pero me sentiría como si te estuviera siendo infiel.

\- Puedo dormir en el sillón o en el piso - se ofreció el rubio, notando el mueble casi al frente de la gran cama, parecía también ser cómoda.

\- Es una gran cama, podemos compartir - dicho esto, Steve no tuvo más excusas que poner. Estaba cansado física como emocionalmente. Tampoco quería incomodar a su anfitrión, pero a Tony no parecía importarle compartir su cama.

Ambos se acostaron, uno en cada extremo de la cama. El ojiazul ronroneo de lo cómodo que se sintió. Su anterior cama en la vida real había sido un colchón desgastado de segunda mano, puesto sobre tablas que apenas podía sostenerlo. Ahora parecía estar durmiendo en unas suaves nubes. 

\- Duerme bien, Steve.

El mencionado no pudo contestar; pues ni bien había cerrado los ojos, se quedó completamente dormido. Tony suspiró tranquilo, miró con más detalle los rasgos de su ahora esposo. Steve realmente era muy guapo y de sentimientos limpios.

Pero Tony negó de inmediato, no estaba bien encariñarse de ese mortal. Un día se irá con los demás vivos. Su oportunidad había terminado aquella trágica noche. Cerró los ojos mientras tarareaba una suave nana, esperando el momento de descansar completamente.

**-.-**

Los días pasaron y Steve pudo conocer más a fondo a algunos de los muertos que frecuentaban más con Tony. Bruce había sido un buen anfitrión y no pudo negar que se estaba sintiendo cómodo vivir con los dos genios en casa.

Había reuniones en donde los amigos de Tony y Bruce se juntaban en su casa y se acomodaban en círculo en la sala principal, la mayoría se sentaba sobre la alfombra y solo Clint ocupaba el sillón. Cada uno traía algo para comer o invitar, pero evitaban que Steve ingiriera algo no apto para vivos. 

Ese día fue una de esas.   


\- ¿Cómo va tu estadía, Steve? – preguntó Clint sin perder tiempo en saciar su curiosidad.

\- Bueno… hasta ahora nadie me ha comido – respondió, haciendo que el grupo riera.

\- Lamento si te asusté cuando nos conocimos – comentó apenada Janet, pero Steve asintió con la cabeza amablemente.

\- Pero creo que Steve si lo está pasando demasiado bien – habló Bruce un poco torpe, sintiendo ligeramente los efectos de alcohol que Thor había traído y una complaciente Natasha que no paraba de rellenar su vaso.

El grupo miró entre divertidos y desconcertados al científico, más aún el rubio mencionado al no saber a qué se refería Banner.   


\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Thor luego de darle un profundo trago a su vaso.

\- Porque Steve y Tony se están acostando juntos.

\- ¡Doctor Banner! – grito de enseguida Steve

Todos empezaron hacer escándalos, reírse y otros señalar al mortal totalmente sorprendidos. Steve trataba de explicar el malentendido, pero nadie le daba el silencio adecuado para que pudiera aclarar las cosas.

\- ¡Pero que directo! – exclamó Clint con el único objetivo de volver más rojo de vergüenza a Steve.

\- ¿Ya consumieron su matrimonio? – cuestionó Thor emocionado, apoyando su brazo en el hombro de Steve - ¡Felicidades!   


\- Podemos hacer lo mismo doctor – le susurro melosamente la pelirroja a un despistado y borracho Bruce.

\- ¡¿Por qué Tony nunca me lo dijo?! Soy su mejor amiga – Janet estaba totalmente consternada por la falta de información, la castaña era íntima amiga de Tony. Se contaban de todo y muchas veces se peleaban por cosas tontas, pero eso nunca les impidió seguir siendo amigos. Ahora solo quería saber qué hizo mal para que Tony no pudiera confiar en ella.

\- ¡No nos acostamos de esa forma! – alzó la voz Steve para que todos lo escucharan – Solo compartimos cama, no… hacemos otra cosa más que dormir.

\- Oh...

\- Entonces… ¿Cuándo lo van hacer? – preguntó un confundido Thor, siendo víctima de las miradas acusatorias de sus compañeros alrededor - ¿Que?

\- Solo somos amigos – aclaró Steve, para dejar en claro sus sentimientos y su límite.

\- Claro – se burló Bruce recordando las constantes miradas que se dirigían Tony y Steve. Desde que Steve empezó a vivir en su casa, su amigo de ciencia no paraba de hablar sobre él. A pesar que estaba conversando entretenidamente sobre algún invento científico, Tony giraba la charla para seguir hablando del mortal. 

Steve tampoco era un santo, se quedaba mirando a su amigo con unos ojos de admiración. Como si la sola presencia del castaño fuera la más grande creación del universo. Había tantas pruebas de que la relación entre esos dos podría llegar a mayores. 

Pero capaz se lo esté imaginando todo. 

Pues había momentos en donde estos dos se peleaban y Bruce solo quería desaparecer, porque realmente parecía un matrimonio viejo discutiendo sobre cosas superfluas. Odiaba cuando eso pasaba, no solo porque lo tenían como juez de quien tiene la razón y quién no, sino también por la repentina tensión sexual que se acumulaba en el cuarto y él era el mal tercio de la pareja.

\- No le hagas caso a Brucie, cuando toma demasiado se pone como una perra celosa – Janet trató explicar a Steve el comportamiento del científico para que en el futuro no hubiera malos encuentros.

\- ¡Uy! Dijo una mala palabra; Steve, dile algo.

\- ¿Tú también? – Steve reprocho a Clint.

Había estado aguantando las bromas de Tony cuando le gritó “Lenguaje”. Esta bien, se le había escapado. Él había insultado con palabras más fuertes a matones que quisieron intimidarlo. Ahora por la divulgación de Tony con respecto a su poca tolerancia a insultos, recibía bromas de esa clase. El colmo fue cuando Fury también se burló, ese hombre se supone que no tenía sentimientos.

\- Sigue tomando – Natasha le tendió otro vaso de alcohol a Bruce, invitándolo a beber.

\- Por cierto ¿Dónde está Tony? – preguntó Janet buscando al castaño con la mirada.

\- Debe estar en su taller como siempre – respondió Bruce, para luego obedecer a la pelirroja.

Steve sabía que Tony pasaba mucho tiempo en su taller, pero estar metido tanto tiempo en algo no era óptimo para una buena salud mental. Así que con una idea en mente, se levantó y caminó directo al taller de Stark.

Bajo las escaleras y pudo encontrar al genio, manchado de aceite, tratando de ajustar ciertas tuercas a uno de sus proyectos. Estaba tan concentrado y las pronunciadas ojeras le dieron a entender que no había descansado lo necesario.

Pero a pesar de su descuidada apariencia, Steve se sonrojó inesperadamente al encontrar hermoso cada parte del castaño, su cabello ligeramente desordenado le daba un toque rebelde y su mirada demostraba una involuntaria seducción. Sus manos cosquilleaban por sostenes esa cintura y apegarlo a su cuerpo.

Se supone que eran solo amigos, compañeros de cuarto y esposos por obligación, pero las fantasías venían solas a su cabeza, todo por culpa del atractivo del castaño.

\- ¿Qué haces parado ahí Steve? – preguntó Tony mirando detrás de su hombro con una sonrisa divertida.

Steve dejó salir un suspiro largo, Tony no debería hacer nunca esas poses porque hacían inquietar su pobre corazón.

\- Te estamos esperando arriba. Bruce ya se emborrachó.

\- Se está poniendo bueno la cosa entonces. Me avisas cuando Thor quiera intentar volar del segundo piso. 

\- ¿No quieres unirte?

\- ¿A volar con Thor? Sé que ya estoy muerto, pero no soy tonto. Aún existe la gravedad aquí – Tony estaba tan concentrado en la máquina que estaba construyendo, que dio un salto de asombro cuando sintió la mano de Steve sobre su brazo.

\- Me refería a pasar el rato juntos – Steve al notar la ceja levantada de Tony, recapitulo bien lo que dijo y se puso nervioso – Bueno no juntos de solo los dos. Quise decir juntos en grupo, como una manada junta, cercana. Esa clase de juntos.

\- Entiendo – rió ligeramente – Me gustaría ir, pero como ves, estoy ocupado.

\- ¿Haciendo qué?

\- Una máquina que cambiará el mundo de los muertos por completo – sonrió emocionado Tony, alejándose de Steve y dirigiéndose hacia sus planos sobre la mesa.

\- Sea lo que sea, tendrá que esperar – se cruzó los brazos Steve seriamente.

\- ¿Perdón? – preguntó Tony ligeramente indignado y con una molestia que parecía burbujear en su interior. Si fuera un gato, estaría comenzando a erizarse.

\- Has estado trabajando demasiadas horas seguidas. Por lo que recuerdo, no te he visto en el desayuno de hoy ni en la cena del día anterior.

\- Me distraje, estaba diseñando los planos detalladamente – Tony ni siquiera se dignó a mirarle, le pareció más importante ver el techo que la mirada molesta del rubio - el proyecto debe tener una buena base para que sea viable en el futuro.

\- Lo sé, pero debes descansar, despejar tu mente – Steve trató de razonar, pero mientras más hablaba, Tony se volvía más impaciente - podrás cambiar el mundo mañana.

\- Espera ¡No! – como si hubiera activado un gatillo, el castaño reaccionó descontento - Tú no eres mi jefe.

\- Irás a divertirte con tus amigos porque le prometiste reunirte con ellos y luego te vas a dormir por unas ocho horas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó casi ofendido.

\- Como me escuchaste

\- Primero, ellos ya me conocen como soy, llego tarde a todas las reuniones – Enumero el menor, colocando sus dedos casi al frente de la cara de Rogers – Segundo ¿Quién te nombró capitán del barco? Por lo que yo sé eres recién llegado aquí. Tercero, estoy muerto, no puedo desmayarme por cansancio o si no he comido bien y...

Steve lo interrumpió cuando se agachó y tomó de las piernas de Tony para colocar su cuerpo sobre su hombro, llevándoselo hacia la reunión. El castaño no dejaba de patalear por la humillante posición como se encontraba.

\-  ¡Espera! ¡Estoy manchado de grasa, te voy a ensuciar! ¡Suéltame!

Fue así como el rubio llegó con los demás, con un Tony sobre su hombro. Lo dejó sobre un sillón individual, mientras el menor solo lo miraba acusatoriamente, refunfuñando por debajo. Los demás solo hacían ruido de celebración.

\- ¡Bravo! - aplaudió fuertemente Thor

\- Creo que esa es la única manera de sacarte de ese taller – Clint picoteo juguetonamente la mejilla de Tony para enfadarlo más.

\- Parece que sí, el capitán no me dejó otra opción – el recién llegado entrecerró los ojos, pero los abrió con sorpresa cuando Steve burlonamente le saco la lengua.

Pero el mal humor de Tony no duró por mucho. Thor le había ofrecido una botella de su mejor licor y fue ahí cuando el enojo del menor disminuyó, por fortuna de Steve. 

Luego de un par de tragos y comer algunas comidas enlatadas que consiguió el mortal en su anterior visita al mundo de los vivos, los presentes comenzaron a relatar anécdotas de su pasado. Unas más graciosas que otras.

\- ¿Así que Natasha fue una espía? – Steve no podía creerlo, pero la afirmación de los demás le demostraba lo contrario.

\- Una organización extranjera me secuestró cuando era tan solo una bebe – contó la pelirroja, pero con un acento brusco y sumamente familiar – Me enseñaron desde entonces a matar y engañar a mis enemigos, señores de alto rango y militares - sonrió sombríamente para causar más dramatismo - Me llamaban la Viuda.

-Luego me conoció y la saque de ahí – continuó Clint recordando con una sonrisa en su cara los viejos tiempos – ella casi me mata.

\- Clint me ayudó a reformarme y esconderme de mis captores – la mujer sonrió divertida, volviendo con su lenguaje normal - me llevó a Norte América, la tierra de los sueños y la libertad.

\- Pasaron muchas cosas locas, tuvimos que viajar varias veces.

\- Nada será más loco que Budapest

Ambos parecían comprender un chiste interno, que solo ellos dos pudieron comprender. Thor también se rió contagiándose de la gracia. Steve miró a Tony, pidiendo ayuda; pero el castaño solo alzó los hombros mientras que Janet le daba vueltas a su dedo cerca de su cabeza.

\- Bueno yo creo que lo más loco que paso por aquí, fue aquella vez que Loki besó a Thor.

Todos exclamaron afirmativamente, mientras que el pobre rubio de pelo largo trataba de defenderse.

\- ¿Quién es Loki? – preguntó Steve.

\- Cierto, aún no lo conoces – recordó Janet.

\- Es el hermano de Thor – respondió Tony, mordiéndose el labio inferior por contener la risa cuando notó la sorpresa Steve. Quién de inmediato miró sorprendido al mencionado.

\- ¿Te besaste con tu hermano?

\- Es adoptado – justificó de inmediato – Además, estaba muy borracho.

\- Pero le correspondiste – añadió Bruce, pinchando más el orgullo de Thor.

\- Bueno… también estaba borracho.

La quijada de Steve casi se cae de su cara y esa expresión más la vergüenza del otro rubio, hicieron que las risas explotaran. Clint casi escupió su bebida mientras señalaba a la víctima de las burlas.

\- Pues hablando de besos, Tony se besó con Doom.

El mencionado se calló horrorizado y sintió un espeluznante escalofrío pasar por su espalda cuando todos sorprendidos se quedaron mirándolo.

\- ¿Te besaste con ese bastardo? – preguntó Clint sin saber si molestarse o burlarse. El sabor de repulsión pasó por su paladar al imaginarse tal beso, que no pudo seguir bebiendo.

\- ¡No es verdad! – negó de inmediato, parándose de su asiento para tener mayor atención.

\- ¡Yo te vi! – señaló el rubio.

Steve no supo por qué un sentimiento extraño y pesado molesto cerca de su pecho. No le gustaba donde se estaba dirigiendo el tema y tampoco era de su importancia los amantes que pudo tener Tony. Un inusual fastidio se llenó en su estómago cuando escuchó a Thor insistir sobre ese dichoso beso. 

Deseo que se callara de una vez.

\- ¿Te refieres cuando nos viste en el patio trasero de la casa de Fury?

\- Sí

\- ¡Me estaba ahorcando! – gritó molesto Tony y eso generó preocupación a Steve.

\- Bueno… eso explica porque tosías tanto.

\- ¿Quién es ese tal Doom? – preguntó el mortal. No sabía quién era pero no le agradaba, si fue capaz de ahorcar a Tony es que debe tratarse de algún criminal asesinado.

\- Es el pretendiente de TonyBoo – Clint se sobresaltó cuando un cojín fue lanzado en su contra.

\- Es un súcubo que tiene una enfermiza obsesión con Tony – contó Janet comiendo una fresa y disfrutando el sabor jugoso de ella.

\- Habla siempre de que será su reina – habló Thor con una sonrisa de sorna.

\- Solo dice estupideces – interrumpió Tony, sentándose al costado de Steve y poder hablar directamente a él - No estoy tan desesperado para estar con un demonio.

\- ¿Hay demonios por aquí?

\- Normalmente no – informó Natasha, la pelirroja había sido espía en la vida, pero ahora se especializaba en cazar a esos ángeles corruptos - los demonios odian a los humanos. Como no pueden irse al mundo de los vivos, a veces molestan por estos lugares.

\- El mes pasado, un demonio pudo entrar a este mundo e invocó a una bestia del inframundo – Janet cerró los ojos molesta ante el recuerdo de esos monstruos y los desastres que hacían – casi destruyen la cuarta parte del pueblo.

\- Odio cuando invocan al perro del infierno, esas bestias destrozan todo – se quejó Clint, jugando con su pistola.

\- ¿Pero los lastima? ¿Te han lastimado? – preguntó Steve preocupado para luego mirar directamente a los ojos de Tony.

\- Evitamos que nos toque – contó el castaño, colocando su mano sobre la de Steve, tranquilizándolo.

\- Sus garras si pueden causarnos dolor - Janet rasguño el aire con sus manos - Esas cosas no solo perforan la carne, sino también el alma.

\- Pero nosotros como buenos compañeros de guerra, los enfrentamos y le damos una buena pelea – alegró Thor, flexionando su brazo y levantando un puño.

\- Una de esas peleas, conocimos a Doom – Natasha sostuvo a un borracho Bruce sobre su pecho, acariciando los suaves rizos de su cabello - se hacía llamar Víctor. Creo que se quedó flechado de Tony cuando recibió su primer puñetazo.

\- Se lo merecía – afirmó el castaño cruzado de brazos.

\- Y no para de querer cortejar a Tony, trayendo bestias cada fin de mes – se burló Clint, esta vez esquivó el cojín usado como proyectil en su contra.

\- Él bastardo cree que me enamorara viendo a mis amigos ser tragados por uno de esos monstruos – dijo mientras tomaba un cojín del sillón a su atrás y lo estrujaba.

\- Espero que no te estemos dando miedo con esto de los demonios y monstruos.

Steve comprendió la inseguridad de Janet. Hace unos días, apenas podía comprender que estaba estancado en el purgatorio junto al resto de los muertos. Ahora que sabía la existencia de demonios como monstruos del inframundo, ya no le había impactado tanto como antes. 

Ahora todo podría ser posible y ver bestias resurgir del inframundo era una de ellas. 

\- No, no, tranquila. Es mejor estar prevenido que verlo antes.

\- Pero no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí para protegerte – se señaló orgulloso Tony, tenía unos guanteletes en su taller que desprendía rayos igualados a la luz del sol. Cosa que parecía quemar a todo ser que salía del infierno.

\- Dirás nosotros – corrigió Clint mosqueado.

\- Eso dije.

Natasha miró a su compañero espía y ambos parecían tener una charla mental entre ellos; una comunicación de miradas que con años de práctica, solo ellos podían entenderse.

\- ¿Y ya han podido viajar al mundo de los vivos? – preguntó Janet entusiasmada.

\- Sí, como unas cuatro veces – afirmó el rubio, comiendo las fresas que quedaban del tazón.

\- ¿Ha cambiado algo? – preguntó Thor igualmente alegre por la noticia.

\- Las casas son más grandes y las calles más amplias – relató Tony con una sonrisa, sonrisa que no duró por mucho porque formó un puchero molesto divisando al hombre de su costado - pero no pude ver mucho porque cierta personita tiene miedo a que alguien más me viera.

\- Pueden lastimarte Tony, el pueblo es muy creyente y si te ven podrías generar mucho pánico – justificó Steve sin estar arrepentido de sus decisiones.

\- Un poco de caos no les caería mal – renegó el menor.

\- Solo vamos por comida, aunque es un poco difícil encontrarla – el rubio rascó su nuca incómodo - pocas tiendas están abiertas de noche.

\- Es una pena, estas fresas son gloriosas – dijo Thor comiendo la última fruta.

\- ¡Hey! Yo quería – quejó molesto Clint.

\- ¿Hay más, querido amigo? – pregunto el rubio tuerto a Tony, quien asintió con la cabeza.

Con la información dada, Thor tomó el tazón y fue rápidamente hacia la cocina.

\- ¡No! ¡Yo también quiero! – Clint apurado, fue detrás del rubio.

\- ¡Esperen chicos! ¡No se lo acaben! - Janet igualmente fue corriendo hacia la cocina para impedir a que sus dos amigos acaben todo lo que había en las despensas.

\- Debe ser difícil tu situación – Natasha abrazó aún más a Bruce, como si fuera un oso de peluche - ¿No hay nadie que te pueda ayudar?

\- No, no tengo familiares que me apoyen, ni conocidos fiables para hablar sobre mi actual estado – Miro por el rabillo de su ojo a Tony. Suspiró cansado por todo el estrés mental que sentía - La última vez me tacharon de loco cuando conté que me case con un cadáver.

Natasha arrugó la nariz, negando con la cabeza al escuchar la mala idea que tuvo el mortal al contar algo tan fuera de lo común a otras personas.

\- Además, ninguna persona cuerda nos ayudaría a recolectar comida si le dicen que es para sobrevivir una semana más en el mundo de los muertos – Steve había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que le creyera.

\- Es decir ¿Necesitan una persona que les ayude a recolectar comida en el día para recogerla por la noche? – entendió la pelirroja.

\- Bueno, eso sería de gran aporte.

\- Entonces, tengo a la persona indicada – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Es alguien confiable? – cuestionó el castaño desconfiado.

\- Por supuesto. Es una persona leal y valiente, tan valiente que no tendrá miedo de verte cara a cara.

\- No te creo. Steve huyó de mí como un gato asustadizo – señaló, riéndose cuando recordó la primera vez que vio al rubio huir por el bosque.

\- ¡Hey!

Natasha se rió ante la imagen, pero demostró seguridad cuando apoyó la idea de confiar en la persona de la que hablaba.

\- Ella ni se inmutara, la última vez que la vi, tenía trece años. Pero creo que no habrá cambiado tanto.

\- ¿En serio Romanoff?

La pelirroja solo rodó los ojos y recostó a Bruce sobre la alfombra. Luego de asegurarse que el científico aún seguía dormido, se puso de pie.

\- Se los prometo, solo vayan hacia ella y les ayudará – dijo mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras del segundo piso.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Tony confundido, la mujer había subido pero aún pudo escuchar la pregunta.

\- Voy a escribirle algo, hace tiempo que perdí contacto con ella ¿Podrán darle una carta de mi parte? – preguntó a lo lejos

\- Por supuesto – respondió Steve del cual compartió miradas con Tony - ¿Qué malo podía pasar?

**-.-**

Nunca pensaron que la puerta de la casa, en donde vivía la persona que Natasha confiaba, no fuera abierta por más que tocaran. Tony trataba de ocultarse detrás de su velo; se encontraba totalmente aburrido de tanto insistir, que quería dormirse en el suelo.

\- ¿Realmente será la casa correcta? – preguntó Tony a Steve, quien no se rendía en seguir tocando la puerta – Tal vez los verdaderos dueños se fueron hace años.

\- No lo sé – validó Steve, nuevamente, la dirección de la carta que su amiga pelirroja le entregó con el número tallado en la puerta. La casa más parecía ser una tienda de pasteles, hasta tenía un singular letrero de Bienvenido.

\- Bueno, al menos se intentó – El castaño le quitó la carta de las manos del mayor, pasó el papel por debajo de la puerta y sonrió satisfecho – Bien, es hora de conseguir comida.

\- ¿Solo vas a dejar la carta así? – preguntó Steve con inicios de enojo.

\- ¿Qué más podemos hacer?

\- Esperar, tal vez los dueños de la casa estén dormidos.

\- No tenemos toda la noche, debemos tomar las reservas necesarias para que puedas sobrevivir ¿Lo recuerdas?

\-  Aún tenemos las latas de duraznos y la de carne molida.

\- Solo carne molida. La lata de duraznos, Thor se los comió.

\- Bien, pero podemos volver mañana - Steve suspiró cansado por el estrés acumulado - Solo que hoy quería darle la carta a la persona que Nat nos contó. Parecía ser alguien cercano a ella.

\- Si vive aquí, lo leerá. Sino, es porque se habrá mudado. No te preocupes.

Ambos giraron para caminar de regreso al bosque, pero el ruido de una puerta abrirse a su atrás los detuvo.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y cómo obtuvieron esta carta? - preguntó una mujer rubia. Tony volteo primero, pero al notar lo que sostenía la extraña, se interpuso de inmediato entre ella y Steve.

La desconocida parecía estar entre los 20 y 30 años, una hermosa mujer de figura curvilínea sujetaba con total maestría una escopeta. Apuntando a los hombres que no habían parado de tocar su puerta hasta hacerla despertar.

\- ¿Eres la conocida de Natasha? – preguntó Steve; colocándose a la par, junto a Tony.

\- ¿Cómo la conocen?

\- Somos sus amigos – sonrió el castaño con esa galantería nata, acercándose de paso a paso a la muchacha – Soy Tony, mucho gusto.

La mujer miró de arriba abajo al hombre, levantando una ceja ante el raro atuendo que llevaba ¿Eso era un velo de novia?

\- Nat nos pidió entregarte esa carta – Steve señaló el papel que la rubia la sostenía en su mano – Hace unas horas lo termino de escribir para poder entregártelo y que nos ayudaras en un asunto.

Parecía que algo dijo mal, porque la mujer frunció más el ceño y se concentró en apuntar a sus objetivos.

\- ¡Mientes! Es imposible que ella escribiera algo. Ella murió hace muchos años

\- Bueno, igual que yo – dijo Tony exponiendo su brazo huesudo.

\- ¡Tony! – reprendió Steve.

\- ¿Qué?

Mientras ambos discutían sobre la irresponsabilidad y el ocultamiento de la verdad. La mujer solo se limitó a mirar sorprendida el brazo del hombre recién llegado. Fue ahí donde pudo atar cuerdas, esta vez con mayor atención, miró al recién llegado Tony. 

La piel del castaño era realmente pálida, como si no hubiera circulación en su cuerpo; el brazo huesudo era realmente verdadero y podía ver desde su posición, la falta de piel y carne expuesta en la conexión entre su hombro y cuello.

Ese hombre estaba muerto.

  
¿Pero cómo llegó aquí?

\- Es que siempre pasa lo mismo, no tienes control.

\- Pues ahora me estoy controlando bastante para no darte un buen golpe.

\- ¡Bien! – interrumpió la rubia. Llamando la atención de ambos hombres – Entren antes que alguien te vea y quieran prenderte fuego y a ti, colgarte.

Tony y Steve se miraron consternados, para luego hacerle caso a la mujer y entrar a la casa.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, la rubia dejó a un lado su escopeta y se dispuso a leer con más paciencia la carta.

\- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Steve, pero la mujer alzó un dedo y siguió leyendo seriamente.

Ambos hombres, ligeramente confundidos e incómodos, esperaron a que la rubia terminara de leer la carta de Natasha. Pasaron como máximo tres minutos en silencio, hasta que finalmente, la desconocida bajara la carta y los mirara.

\- ¿Romanoff escribió esto? – más que una pregunta era una afirmación, pero Steve de igual forma asintió para confirmarlo - ¿Cómo es posible?

\- Hubo un incidente, como ves – Steve ayudó al castaño a colocar su velo hacia atrás - estoy enlazado con Tony, quien lastimosamente está muerto.

\- Nos casamos – mostró Tony alegre su dedo a la mujer – Steve recitó sus votos y se casó conmigo accidentalmente. Ahora que estamos unidos, no puede estar en el mundo de los vivos por mucho tiempo, solo en las noches.

\- Estaré así por unos meses. Mi estadía en el mundo de los muertos es tranquila por el momento, pero se me hace difícil conseguir comida.

\- Nat nos comentó de ti – el cadáver se movía con total soltura, mirando curioso los detalles de la casa – Nos dijo que tenías nervios de acero y podías ayudar a Steve sin asustarte de mí.

\- ¿Ella se encuentra bien? – preguntó ligeramente preocupada, pero aun manteniendo sus ojos fríos y calculadores en ellos.

\- Bueno, la Rojita no para de acosar a mi amigo – Steve lo acusó con la mirada, aunque tal gesto le dio más gracias al menor - pero sí. Se encuentra bien.

La mujer se quedó quieta; perdida en sus pensamientos, calculando algo que parecía involucrar a los recién llegados.   


\- ¿Entonces quieren que les de comida por las noche? – comenzó.

La pregunta alegró a Steve, por fin había una persona que conocía la verdad y no estaba juzgándolo por sus acciones. 

Mejor aún, que no estaba viendo a Tony como una aberración o una clase de experimento. Hasta creía que a la rubia no le impresionaba ni un poco que estuviera hablando con un cadáver.   


\- Sería de gran ayuda – contestó.

\- Está bien – La mujer arrugó la carta en su mano y se cruzó de brazos seriamente - pero con una condición.   


\- ¿Cual?   


\- Quiero – tosió discretamente, nerviosa - quiero que le envíen una carta a Romanoff – demandó.

\- Yo no seré mensajero de nadie – se quejó el novio, arrugando el entrecejo. El rubio quiso reprender al castaño por su actitud, pero alguien le había ganado la palabra.

\- Te haré pasteles – convenció decidida, captando toda la atención del muerto.

\- ¡Trató! – exclamó feliz Tony   


\- No es necesario, estará bien frutas, algunos vegetales y comida enlatada – alegó Steve, pero el cadáver lo miro con cara de no poder creer lo que acababa de decir.   


\- Es mejor si nos da comida preparada ¿Recuerdas la otra vez que Bruce y yo tratamos de cocinar?   


Steve frunció el ceño, era cierto que los primeros días tanto Tony como el doctor Banner habían querido sorprenderlo cocinando una ensalada con puré de papas. Aún no supo qué es lo que hicieron mal, que casi explotan la cocina.

\- Aunque fue culpa de Bruce – justificó el novio.

\- Recolectare ingredientes necesarios y comida, es un trato – la mujer les ofreció su mano. Steve cansado de discutir con Tony por la comida, solo suspiro para aceptar la mano de la chica

\- Hecho.   


\- Bien. Entonces, mi nombre es Yelena – se presentó, colocando sus puños sobre su cintura - Yelena Belova

\- Soy Steve Rogers    


\- Tony Stark 

La rubia se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre completo del muerto. Alzó una ceja, intrigada. El cadáver al notar la confusión y curiosidad de la mortal, solo rodo los ojos. 

\- Lo sé, larga historia. Pero primero – Aplaudió contento – Comida.


	2. Morir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz Lectura! :D

Pasaron los días en el cual Steve convivia tranquilamente en el mundo de los muertos. Tenían reuniones con los amigos de Tony, que con el pasar del tiempo, también se volvían suyos. 

En las noches iban al mundo de los vivos sin complicaciones, algunas veces visitaban a Yelena para recolectar comida, entregando cartas entre ella y Natasha. Otras veces, solo se quedaban charlando por el bosque, caminando sin rumbo y apreciando la vista de la luna en cuarto menguante.

Hablar con Tony era entretenido y divertido. Se la pasaba bien conversar con él sobre cualquier tema y los silencios no eran incómodos, más bien, pacíficos.

Había algunos días en el cual el castaño le regalaba cosas hechas por él, cosas que él no pedía pero quería. Siempre se sorprendía cuando recibía estos singulares regalos y trató con más ahínco en dibujar un retrato del novio que sea digno de su belleza, para también devolverle el regalo.

Hoy no fue la excepción.

\- Quiero darte un regalo - Tony lo jaló del brazo hasta conducirlo hacia la sala de la casa. 

\- ¿Un regalo? 

No era su cumpleaños ni un día especial para celebrar. Pero el castaño no necesitaba día festivo para hacer de las suyas.

\- Es un regalo de bodas atrasado - Steve se sorprendió, la sonrisa del castaño se amplió, juguetona y animada - así que tapate los ojos.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó divertido.

\- Hazlo y sin trampas - demandó con falsa molestia.

\- Está bien - Steve sonriendo colocó fielmente las manos sobre sus ojos - estoy listo.

Unos pequeños ruidos se produjeron cerca de él; pero fiel a su palabra, Steve mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Hasta que todo se calmó y la voz contenta del menor se escuchó.

\- Okey, abrelos.

Las manos de Steve bajaron, al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos. Al principio no encontró nada raro, solo a un alegre novio, pero un ladrido le hizo bajar la mirada. 

Había un perro, un perro mestizo de pelaje marrón claro y blanco.

\- ¿Un perro? 

Steve se agachó para acariciar al emocionado animal que no paraba de mover la cola y tratar de lamer su cara. 

\- Y no cualquier perro - avisó misteriosamente Tony.

El rubio no comprendió lo dicho, solo continuó rascando la oreja del animal, quien alegre pateaba inconscientemente su pata trasera. El perro tenía una abertura a su costado, donde se podía ver su costilla. Steve paró de acariciarlo cuando divisó un collar en su cuello. Al centro de ello tenía un medallón con un nombre escrito.

\- ¿Dodger? - leyó, recordó ese nombre tan familiar y lo comparó - Espera ¿Dodger? ¿Mi Dodger? - le preguntó directamente a Tony.

\- Es un perro muy fiel - contestó, mientras que el perro saltaba y trataba de colocar sus patas delanteras sobre el hombro de Steve.

Steve rió contento, tratando de calmar al perro que comenzó a ladrar y moverse de un lado a otro. Lo tomó del lomo y lo abrazó.

\- Dodger, te extrañe amigo.

El perro parecía entenderlo porque gimió emocionado para luego dar un par de ladridos.

\- Es un buen chico - Tony se unió al reencuentro, arrodillándose a la altura del perro. 

El animal parecía estar agradecido, que saltó hacia los brazos del castaño por haberlo llevado junto a su dueño.

\- ¿Lo… podemos tener? - preguntó Steve, como un niño pequeño, temeroso ante una respuesta negativa.

\- Claro, es tu perro. Este pequeño necesita un hogar y dejar de robar huesos de muertos - Tony rascó el lomo del perro contento. El animal jadeaba feliz y sin arrepentimiento por sus anteriores travesuras.

\- Mamá no me permitía tenerlo en casa, decía que era por el bienestar de mi salud.

\- ¿Eras alérgico a Dodger?

\- Era alérgico a muchas cosas, como por ejemplo a su pelusa - Steve acarició con cariño a su mascota - Era un perro callejero pero igual lo quería como mío. Fue una tristeza perderlo.

Tony acarició al bonito perro, quien feliz no paraba de mover su cola. 

\- No te pondrás rojo ni te inflaras como un globo ¿No? – preguntó temeroso Tony, pero solo consiguió hacer reír a Steve.

Una risa encantadora, que pareció remover algo dentro en el castaño. Algo que pensó que no podría sentir en su estado.

\- Eso fue antes – contó Steve – cuando era niño si tenía muchas deficiencias, parecía más un muerto viviente.

\- ¿Debo ofenderme? – preguntó burlón, causando inquietud a la persona contraria.

\- No no no no, tú eres asombroso y te ves muy bien. Eres demasiado guapo y… - Steve al notar lo que estaba diciendo, sintió la cara arder y más cuando se topó con la mirada penetrante y seductora de Tony. 

No sabía qué era lo que tenía el castaño, que de alguna forma, su mirada lo intimidaba. Pero no de una intimidación agresiva, sino una que lo dejaba vulnerable. Agacho la mirada, para continuar con su relato.

\- El tema es que yo era el problema.

\- ¿Tú? – preguntó desconcertado el menor.

El perro del cual acariciaban, se les fue de las manos cuando empezó a recorrer la casa con una gran rapidez.

\- Antes no lucía así, era un chico enfermizo, que apenas podía sostener un resfriado.

\- Creo que debiste ser adorable en esa faceta.

Steve se sorprendió y miró confundido al castaño. Él solo le respondió con un gesto divertido y un pestañeo tan lento que lo llamaba a la hipnosis. A los segundos, se despabiló y no pudo evitar contagiarse de la gracia. 

\- ¿Te refieres a mi faceta débil?

\- No vuelvas a decir a mi esposo, débil – empujó ligeramente a Steve, e inició su caminata por la ruta donde se fue Dodger - Steve Rogers es el hombre más terco y fuerte que he visto.

\- ¿Fuerte? – preguntó juguetonamente, siguiendo los pasos del castaño.

\- Te he visto como todas las mañanas utilizas el gimnasio – Se giró para encararlo, retrocediendo a ciegas - ese cuarto es pura pantalla. Ni Bruce ni yo lo utilizamos.

\- ¿Me espiabas?

Tony trató de justificar, pero no pudo. Con una sonrisa se mordió el labio inferior y se giró para caminar adecuadamente. El silencio solo confirmó sus sospechas, una sensación gratificante recorrió todo su cuerpo y un revoloteo resurgió en su estómago.

Un fuerte estruendo sonó por el cuarto de Bruce, ambos hombres se miraron sorprendidos y corrieron hacía el lugar de los hechos. Encontrando al pobre doctor ser atacado por un animal que repartía lengüetazos en su cara.

Steve cerró los ojos al notar el desastre que hizo Dodger con algunos cuadernos y libros que había en el cuarto de Bruce, quien renegaba por quitarse al perro de encima.

\- Brucie, le caes super bien a Dodger – estiró los brazos para tomar al perro y alejarlo de su amigo.

\- ¿Dodger? – preguntó confundido, tratando de calmar su enojo con largas y profundas respiraciones.

\- Tenemos una nueva mascota – alzó el perro hacia arriba de su cabeza – ¡Dodger!

El perro ladró contento meneando su colita, mientras que Steve miraba la escena divertida y un Bruce estresado se tiraba a su cama.

-.- 

Steve había colocado una mesa en el patio trasero de la casa. Ya había llevado las sillas, solo esperaba que al día siguiente, en el desayuno, pudieran comer aquí mismo. Sería un ambiente tranquilo y nuevo para ambos científicos. Orgulloso por la idea, se limpio las palmas y tomó el reloj de bolsillo que tenía. 

Eran las diez de la noche.

Así que fue a buscar a Tony por toda la casa. Primero fue a su cuarto, pero parecía que no se encontraba ahí; luego fue a su taller, era el lugar donde el castaño más frecuentaba. 

Cuando bajó las escaleras, es ahí donde lo encontró. Quiso avisarle sobre su presencia, pero se quedó quieto cuando notó que el castaño no estaba solo.

Tony traía un conjunto simple, cada vez que estaba en su taller se cambiaba de ropa, no quería manchar de grasa su vestido de novio. En esa ocasión no fue diferente, pues se encontraba colocando una prótesis a un desconocido.

\- Necesito darle unos cuantos ajustes y estarás como nuevo – habló el menor, ajustando los tornillos de una pierna de metal. 

El hombre era todo un hombre de aspecto inglés, tenía tanto piernas como brazos de metal, lo único que parecía ser de carne y hueso es el tronco de su cuerpo y su cabeza, su cabello era rubio cenizo, mismo color que la cabellera de Clint.

\- Buenas tardes, caballero - saludó el hombre con una sonrisa cortés. Tony siguió con su trabajo, impidiendo que el extraño se levantara de su asiento.

\- Buenas tardes - contestó extrañado por el acento.

\- Mi nombre es Visión.

\- ¿Visión? - Cada vez el hombre le parecía más singular para Steve.

\- Así le pusimos cuando llegó a este mundo - Tony pudo reincorporarse y palmear sus manos - ¡Listo! Eso sería todo.

El hombre con prótesis se puso de pie e hizo un par de flexiones para asegurar su estabilidad y flexibilidad. Al no tener problemas, le agradeció al castaño; para luego despedirse adecuadamente del mortal y retirarse de la casa.

\- Es un nombre único - comentó Steve, acercándose a Tony cuando perdió de vista al extraño.

\- Es un buen chico, tuvo la mala fortuna de aparecer justo detrás del muro - el castaño tomó un trapo de la mesa y trató de limpiarse los dedos.

\- Cierto ¿Qué hay detrás del muro que rodea el pueblo? - preguntó curioso.

\- Gusanos y bichos que se meten en tu piel y comen tu carne - contestó Tony mientras trataba de hacerle cosquillas a Steve.

\- ¿Ellos te hicieron eso? - preguntó el rubio tomando delicadamente el brazo huesudo del castaño.

\- Hubo una fuga hace cuatro años - la voz del menor era tenue, intrigado por la expresión de cariño y admiración a su brazo por parte del rubio - Visión tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con esos bichos. 

\- Pobre.

\- Lo sé, usualmente a las personas que asesinaron o violaron en su anterior vida los expulsamos detrás del muro, también a las personas que destrozan o arman un caos en el pueblo.

\- ¿Visión no es uno de ellos, no?

\- No, claro que no. Pero cayó ahí… Los gusanos perjudicaron su cerebro y eso afectó su memoria. No conforme con ello, también le dejaron sin extremidades - Tony recordó la primera vez que conoció a Visión y casi se le achica el corazón - No podía movilizarse por su propia cuenta, así que era mi obligación como mecánico del pueblo, ayudarlo.

\- Hiciste un gran trabajo - Steve colocó su mano sobre su hombro - aún no me puedo explicar como haces todas esas cosas maravillosas.

\- Solo es matemáticas.

\- No hablo de las matemáticas, hablo de ti.

Si Tony hubiera tenido sangre recorriendo por su cuerpo, se hubiera ruborizado. Aunque la expresión tímida y una alegría contenida que demostraba en su rostro le dieron más motivación a Steve de acercarse para admirar con mayor calma lo hermoso que era Tony.

\- Bueno, ahora solo falta acomodar mis herramientas y... ¡Cierto! Deben ser más de las nueve.

\- Diez y cuarto en realidad - corrigió Steve revisando su reloj de bolsillo.

\- Lo siento, se me fue la hora por completo - Tony ordenó algunos planos importantes y rápidamente trató de colocar las herramientas en su sitio - Me cambio y vamos a tu mundo para más comida.

\- En realidad, vine aquí para decirte que descansaras.

\- ¿Descansar? - el castaño confundido, detuvo toda acción - Pero ¿No quieres ir allá arriba?

\- La última vez que fuimos, Yelena nos dió comida para toda una semana - Steve sonrió tranquilamente, se acercó al castaño y tomó su mano con cuidado - Creo que no es necesario ir… Además, me la paso mejor estando aquí contigo.

\- Bueno - El novio no sabía qué decir. Unos sentimientos empezaron a inundar por todo su pecho. Un vacío que parecía nunca haber sido llenado, ahora se estaba completando de calidez por esas miradas de cariño por parte del rubio - si es así como lo quieres.

\- Ven - jalo suavemente de su mano - vamos a dormir.

-.- 

Algo parecía cambiar en la relación entre Anthony y Steve, algo que ambos sabían pero no querían admitir. Pero gracias a eso, Steve ya no tenía esos pensamientos oscuros ni pesadillas que lo atormentaban por las noches. Al contrario de todo, se sentía cada vez más vivo.

Los muertos tenían la costumbre de hacer fiestas cada fin de semana, no había hambre ni penas que lamentar. No había dolor que sufrir ni temor que sentir. Los muertos solo esperaban el ascenso o el peor de los casos, el descenso. Pero mientras tanto, festejaban con música y bailes en el centro del pueblo. 

Muchas personas se aglomeraban en ese lugar y cantaban canciones de un futuro brillante y romances perdidos. La tonada y la melodía contagiaban a las personas que pasaban por ahí. Para el único mortal de ese mundo, fue la primera vez que veía una fiesta al aire libre. Los bailes eran usualmente dentro de una enorme casa, que le sorprendió totalmente ver a las personas bailar en la calle sin vergüenza alguna.

Natasha había sacado a bailar a un tímido Bruce, riendo agraciada giraba su hermoso vestido. Janet bailó junto a Thor y Cint se alejó del resto del grupo, para conversar con una mujer, que anteriormente la presentaron como Laura.

Él se había quedado con su castaño esposo, parados de lado a lado, admirando el baile del resto. Había una pregunta importante que estaba atorada en su garganta. Una pregunta que no lo dejaba en paz si no lo decía pronto.

Respiró profundo, armándose de valor preguntó.

\- ¿Quieres bailar? - los nervios provocaron un suave cosquilleo en sus manos - ¿Conmigo? - giró hacia el contrario y las palabras murieron en su boca sin compasión alguna.

Steve quedó totalmente hipnotizado en esos enigmáticos y bellos ojos castaños, Tony sonrió seductor mientras lo llevaba a la pista de baile. El menor tomó sus manos y las guió a su cintura, él lo abrazó del cuello y reposó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Se mecieron de un lado a otro lentamente, al compás del violín. Steve dejó de estar tensó y comenzó a bailar mejor. Parecía que todo dejaba de existir y solo estaban ellos dos con esa suave melodía tocando de fondo.

\- Esto es… perfecto - susurró Steve, calmado apoyó su cabeza sobre la contraria. El castaño apretó más el agarre y sintió como si fuera nuevamente ese joven enamoradizo de hace años.

Solo que no era lo mismo que sintió con Ty. El sentimiento era agradable, dulce y seguro. La sensación era más fuerte que antes y confortable.

\- Lo sé - confesó Tony, alzando ligeramente su mirada. 

\- Hace mucho tiempo que no bailaba con alguien.

\- ¿En serio?

\- No era muy popular

\- Mentiroso - el menor rió divertido, pero Steve insistió.

\- Antes era un niño escuálido, las mujeres apenas me notaban - contó avergonzado el rubio.

El castaño sonrió tristemente pues sabía la historia de Steve y el complejo que tenía con su cuerpo, era casi imposible pensar que el hermoso rubio con cuerpo de un semi dios griego hubiera sido un hombre enclenque antes. Aunque los ojos decaídos de Steve demostraban la veracidad de sus palabras. Tony se desinfló y encontró soledad en la expresión del mayor. 

\- Oh, cariño. Ellas se lo perdieron, eres un encantador bailarín e imaginarme a un tú más pequeño y delgado - Tony no pudo evitar imaginar a Steve de esa forma y sentir como el corazón se le achicaba de ternura ante la imagen - seguiré diciendo que eras adorable.

\- No era adorable.

\- Oh si que lo eras, cualquier chica o chico se sentiría vulnerable si bailara con alguien que tenga unos preciosos ojos azules como los tuyos.

Steve se ruborizó, no era muy común que hombres recibieran halagos de otros hombres. Se sentiría incómodo hasta casi molesto si un extraño le dijera que se veía lindo a su anterior aspecto. Pero escucharlo de Tony, alabar sus ojos y decirle adorable era como si todas sus fuerzas abandonaran su cuerpo, deseando más de su atención y sus dulces halagos.

\- Me mentalice que no debía importarme si no bailara con alguien en una fiesta, solo quería esperar a la pareja indicada.

El silencio entre ellos sucedió; mientras la música sonaba por detrás, ellos siguieron con el ritmo lento y suave. 

\- ¿La pareja indicada? ¿La encontraste?

Un poco tímido, lo miró fijamente y sonrió a un lado.

\- Pues, no bailas mal.

Tony rió ante la respuesta indirecta, perdiéndose en la mirada azulada de Steve.

\- Soy tu esposo, es obvio que debo bailar bien. Alguien debe guiarte.

\- ¿Guiarme?

Tony se alejó de improviso, sosteniendo la mano de su pareja y se enrollo en sus brazos. El mayor sorprendido por la nueva posición, pues su pecho chocaba con la espalda del castaño y su brazo abrazaba la cintura contraria. Para luego seguir el ritmo, balanceándose despacio. 

\- ¿Tony? - preguntó Steve desconcertado y con la cara ardiendo de timidez. La posición era muy intima, pues casi todo su cuerpo estaba pegado con la del menor. Y había partes de su cuerpo que no deberían ser sobados en lugares públicos.

\- ¿Si? - preguntó inocentemente; pero antes de que Steve hablara, Tony soltó la mano del ojiazul para que lo deje de abrazar. Una vuelta rápida por parte del castaño, lo hizo volver a su anterior posición; solo que esta vez, tomó la mano contraria y lo alzó con la suya, mientra que con la otra mano libre sujetaba su cintura.

La melodía pasó de romántica a otra fase, volviéndose más alegre. Steve se sorprendió cuando el castaño avanzó contra él con pasos seguros y al ritmo de la canción. Las personas alrededor se animaron a dejar el formalismo de lado, dejar de seguir una danza coordinada y solo concentrarse en disfrutar del baile.

El rubio sonrió encantado ante la soltura y el desenvolvimiento del menor, le hizo dar una vuelta y seguir sus pasos, teniendo cuidado de no pisar los pies ajenos. 

Giraron en círculos sin dejar de mirarse, compartiendo sonrisas cómplices y risas divertidas. Steve estaba disfrutando del baile como ninguno antes, pasaba de música en música y seguía con la misma pareja. No había problema con no cambiar, más bien se la estaba pasando muy bien compartiendo cada pieza con Tony.

\- ¿No te estas cansando? - preguntó Tony cuando terminaron de bailar la cuarta música.

\- No - jadeó ligeramente exhausto Steve, pero aún con ganas de seguir y prolongar este agradable momento - podría hacer esto todo el día.

Tony acarició la mejilla derecha, deslizándose hasta su nuca. Se puso de puntillas y besó dulcemente la mejilla contraria. Steve se quedó totalmente quieto ante el tacto.

Confundido por el remolino de sentimientos, buscó la mirada enigmática del castaño. Preguntándose por qué su corazón latió descontrolado por el acto. No se dijeron ninguna palabra después de eso y siguieron bailando él uno con el otro. Ninguno quiso hablar del tema días después, pero las miradas entre ellos se volvieron tan prolongadas y evidentes.

Sus amigos lo notaron de inmediato cuando una burbuja romántica aparecía entre la pareja. Bruce estaba un poco inquieto por la creciente interacción entre sus dos amigos, cuando Tony se sobrepasaba de sus límites, era Steve quien le hacía tocar tierra. Ese rubio lo cuidaba como si el castaño aún estuviera vivo, le llevaba comida, le reclamaba si no dormía a sus horas. Ellos tenían largas charlas y risas de intermedio, la mirada de su amigo de ciencia se volvía más alegre cuando Steve estaba cerca.

Y el mortal tampoco se quedaba atrás, preguntaba por el menor cuando no lo tenía a la vista. Bruce no era metiche y trataba de no ser pesimista. Pero lo que más preocupó al científico fue el descubrimiento que tuvo en el cuarto que compartía Tony con Steve. El ojiazul siempre llevaba un cuaderno que le regaló Stark días después de su convivencia con ellos, dentro del cuaderno de dibujo había hermosos retratos realistas de las personas que conocía Steve.

Lo que impactó al doctor fue ver el dibujo de Tony en demasiadas páginas. Había Tony 's durmiendo, comiendo un pastel, arreglando a Dum-E, discutiendo con Clint, mirando cariñosamente una rosa, entre otras posiciones.

A Bruce no le gustaba el rumbo de esos sentimientos de ambos, pero se quedó callado, esperando que solo fuera un amor platónico y no más.

-.- 

Steve había dormido muy bien, se estiró y tanteó con su mano sobre la cama, buscando a Tony; pero no lo encontró cerca. No le dio mucha importancia, pensando que el castaño se habría despertado temprano con la solución de alguna ecuación en la cabeza. 

Se vistió y salió hacia el primer piso. 

Sorprendiendose cuando encontró a Stark espiando afuera de la cocina. Tony le hizo una seña con la mano para que hiciera silencio, luego señaló la puerta entreabierta. Steve negó, reprochando la idea de espiar a las personas dentro del cuarto. El castaño volteó los ojos aburrido como respuesta.

\- No te entiendo… - se escuchó hablar a Bruce.

\- Soy una mujer directa, así que doctor debo saberlo ahora mismo ¿Me amas? - preguntó demandante su amiga pelirroja, quien clavó el cuchillo de su espalda contra el mueble central de la cocina

\- ¡¿Qué?! - la pregunta parecía pillar al científico desprevenido, reaccionando como si fuera un gato con la cola pisada.

\- Pregunto ¿Si realmente me amas? ¿Si me pedirás matrimonio algún día? - con cada pregunta, la pelirroja se acercaba cada vez más a Bruce, acechándolo.

\- Creo que es un código verde - susurro Tony ansioso mirando a un confundido Steve - Brucie ya se estaba demorando.

\- ¿Demorando? - preguntó.

\- ¿Acaso no lo has notado? Ella no paraba de coquetearle en cada momento, pero Bruce es un poco lentito en estas cosas y Rojita explotó.

\- ¿Solo con Banner? Nat coquetea con todos - susurró insistente el rubio sin poder creerle, pero Tony le colocó un dedo sobre sus labios.

\- Espera, espera… Esto es inesperado, yo… yo no sé qué decir - el sudor frió pasó por la espalda del científico cuando la pelirroja frunció el ceño. Había sido reconocido como una de las diez mentes más brillantes del mundo, sus estudios y teorías sobre los rayos gamma podrían revolucionar el mundo de manera significativa; pero temas con respecto a los sentimientos estaba por lejos de años luz atrasado - ¿Puedo responderte mañana?

Tony y Steve no evitaron golpear su palma contra sus frentes. 

Pésima respuesta.

\- ¡Lo quiero ahora! ¡¿Me amas?!

Bruce parecía encogerse y verse tan pequeño ante la imponente imagen de la espía. Retrocedió hasta chocar con la alacena y rogando el ascenso en ese momento.

\- ¿Me vas a amar por siempre? ¿Soy correspondida? ¿Seré la única en tus pensamientos? Dímelo ahora ¿Debo renunciar o seguir a mi corazón?

\- Yo… yo... 

\- No me iré hasta obtener lo que quiero.

\- ¿No crees que debamos interrumpir? - preguntó Tony a Steve, pero el rubio negó con la cabeza. Lo tomó de la muñeca y lo alejó de la cocina.

Tony insistió en quedarse otros minutos más ahí para saber en cómo terminaba esa discusión, pero Steve no le permitió salirse con la suya, con el simple hecho de respetar la privacidad de las personas. Aunque también deseaba saber la respuesta del doctor, solo esperaba que no metiera la pata nuevamente.

\- Me compadezco un poco de Banner - confesó Steve caminando a lado de Tony. Aprovecharon en dejar la casa con la excusa de pasear a Dodger.

\- Natasha puede ser intimidante con los sentimientos, aunque tiene una cierta debilidad con los cerebritos - Tony recordó perfectamente la primera vez que le enseñó a la pelirroja su proyecto de energía limpia; mientras le explicaba de qué trataba su invento, la mirada de la pelirroja se volvía más seductora.

\- Y por los atléticos - Steve recordó la extraña mirada que le daba la mujer cuando lo encontraba ejercitando en la sala de entrenamiento de Tony.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que habló el contrario y se miraron desconfiados. El ladrido de Dodger les llamó la atención, cuando el perro empezó a perseguir a un muerto que tenía la pierna de hueso.

El pobre hombre casi fue víctima de una de las travesuras del perro sino fuera por Steve quien lo cargó antes que llegara a morderlo. La pareja pidió disculpas, avergonzados. Aunque el muerto estaba aún anonadado de ver al mortal de cerca.

\- Dodger, que te dije de perseguir a las personas - regaño suavemente Steve, mientras acariciaba el lomo de la mascota.

\- Lamento el inconveniente, Scott. Sin resentimientos - dijo Tony, pero el mencionado no había escuchado, por estar perdido en seguir mirando al hombre vivo.

\- ¿Usted realmente está vivo? - preguntó el hombre queriendo agarrar el brazo del rubio, pero Tony le dio una palmada a la mano antes de llegar a su destino.

\- ¡Hey! Cuidado con tocar a mi esposo - advirtió Tony molesto por la clara admiración de Scott hacia el rubio de al lado. 

\- ¿Es tu esposo? ¿Te casaste con un vivo?

\- Sí, lleva casi dos meses aquí ¿En donde estaba tu cabeza? - la molestia parecía incrementar aún más cuando los ojos del hombre volvían a posarse en Steve.

\- Soy Scott Lang, vivo en la zona sur del pueblo y...

\- ¿Por qué Steve querría saber donde vives? - preguntó totalmente enojado el castaño, tomando del brazo al ojiazul para alejarlo de Scott.

\- ¿Te llamas Steve? - preguntó nuevamente.

\- Sí, soy Steve Rogers… o Steve de Stark. Nunca nos pusimos de acuerdo con eso - le hablo al castaño, quien parecía no importarle el tema.

\- ¿En serio te casaste con Tony?

\- Sí, sí se casó conmigo. Ahora deja de acosar mi vida privada o me quejaré con Hope - amenazó el menor, para que finalmente Scott pudiera despabilar. Aún con muchas preguntas en la cabeza, tuvo que contenerse para otro momento.

\- Bueno, esa fue mi señal. Disfruta la estadía y… la luna de miel. Hasta luego - se despidió el hombre. Caminando directo hacia su casa.

Steve se quedó confundido con el perro aún en sus brazos y con un Tony satisfecho por no seguir presenciando el derroche de ilusión por parte de Scott.

\- ¿Quién es Hope? 

\- Otra mujer intimidante, pariente de Janet.

El rubio volteo hacia la dirección donde desapareció el desconocido.

\- ¿Lo conoces?

\- Scott Lang, ladronzuelo que robaba dinero a los ricos y se los daba a los pobre - Tony rodó los ojos ante el intento de imitación de Robin Hood - ¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa?

Steve rió divertido por la molestia de Tony, se veía tan adorable que le daban ganas de besarlo. El tren de pensamiento se detuvo en la cabeza del rubio.

\- No, no no. Solo preguntaba.

Tony lo miró desconfiado, pero la suave sonrisa de Steve ayudó a disminuir sus repentinos celos. 

Ambos pasearon un rato más, fueron dos veces que Dodger correteó a otras personas con huesos sobresaliendo de sus cuerpos. Tony reía cada vez que esto sucedía y Steve no pudo evitar contagiarse de la gracia. Pasaron las horas y encontraron un buen lugar para descansar, se sentaron sobre el suelo pastoso grisáceo. Dodger no paraba de perseguir la pelota lanzada para devolverla a su dueño.

\- Espero que Bruce haya aceptado - deseo Steve.

Natasha era realmente una mujer muy misteriosa, tenía secretos muy bien escondidos. Pero Steve la podría considerar como una buena amiga confiable, con el tiempo que ha pasado con ella, podría decir que era una mujer que sabía lo que hacía y no toleraba ninguna injusticia. Ella le recordaba tanto a Peggy, podría ser por eso que le haya caído tan bien. Y si ella era feliz con Banner, solo esperaba lo mejor para su amiga.

\- Debo admitir que no me agradaba cuando la conocí, antes ella se colocaba una máscara. Te dejaba ver lo que esperabas ver de ella, pero creo que era una táctica de defensa - Tony sonrió, sin darse cuenta que los dedos de su mano rozaban con las de Steve - Cuando confió en mí… esa máscara cayó y encontré a una gran amiga detrás de ella, que da miedo, por supuesto, tiene un carácter del demonio cuando le ganas en un juego de cartas; pero amiga después de todo.

\- Ellos se merecen ser felices - sus dedos se enlazaron y un cosquilleo se posó en su estómago cuando sintió la cabeza de Tony reposar sobre su hombro - yo sé que Bruce la hará feliz.

\- Bruce había amado una vez, una tal Betty Ross correspondió sus sentimientos, pero no duró - Tony se acomodó aún más cerca de Steve - es bueno que tenga una segunda oportunidad.

\- ¿Nosotros tendremos nuestra segunda oportunidad?

Ambos se quedaron callados con la respuesta en la punta de la lengua, Tony sintió esa extraña y cálida sensación. Miró hacia Steve, quien ya lo observaba con una expresión de ilusión y seriedad. Algo les alertaba que estaba mal, pero todo se fue a un segundo plano cuando sus ojos decían lo que sus palabras no.

Se acercaron casi inconscientemente, sus miradas bajaron a los labios del contrario. Sus pensamientos estaban nublados y sus caras se aproximaban deseando algo que no sabían pero querían.

\- Podría ser… - susurró.

Sus labios estaban tan solo a centímetros y sus ojos se entrecerraban más. Pero el momento fue interrumpido por un gemido de un perro.

Sorprendidos se giraron hacia Dodger. El perro brillaba con una hermosa luz desde su pecho, Dodger parecía asustado, sus patitas no dejaban de temblar y su cola se escondía entre ellas.

\- ¿Qué le está pasando? - preguntó preocupado Steve, acercándose a su mascota con cuidado.

\- Tranquilo - la voz de Tony sonaba suave y maternal, ambos se arrodillaron a la altura del perro. El castaño le acarició la cabeza y le sonrió enternecido, calmando los nervios del animal.

Steve no sabía lo que pasaba, pero confió en el castaño. Siguiendo su ejemplo, rascó detrás de la oreja de Dodger, esa parte siempre animaba a su mascota. El perro ladró y jadeo contento, meneando su cola. La luz resplandeció más en el cuerpo de Dodger, envolviendolo por completo y elevándose hasta el cielo. Steve se quedó asombrado y confundido, no comprendió que había pasado realmente. Solo sabía que su fiel amigo ya no estaba junto a él.

\- Se fue - susurró tristemente.

\- Ascendió - corrigió Tony, apretando la mano de Steve con la suya.

\- ¿Ascendió?

\- Al paraíso, fue un perro bueno, se lo merece.

Sus miradas permanecían alzadas hacia arriba, como si tuviera la fe de que Dodger apareciera volando.

\- Es seguro que el hombre que lo mató, falleció. 

\- Oh.

Steve entrelazo sus dedos con los de Tony nuevamente, el vacío de la pérdida ya no era tan fuerte al saber en donde se encontraba Dodger.

\- Algún día ascenderemos y nos encontraremos de nuevo.

El rubio miró con preocupación al castaño quien no dejaba de observar hacia arriba. No le gustaba la idea de separarse de Tony para volverlo a encontrar en quien sabe cuando. El ascenso hacia el paraíso era una idea tranquila y perfecta, pero… todo ya es perfecto si estaba a lado de Tony.

-.-

El matrimonio Carter realizaba fiestas de gala dentro de su casa, en donde evaluaban a los hombres que querían cortejar a su hija. Aunque había muchos candidatos haciendo fila. El que más llamó la atención, por su elegancia y fineza, fue un hombre llamado Tiberius Stone.

El hombre robaba los suspiros de las mujeres a su alrededor y envidia de los caballeros, era apuesto y supuestamente muy adinerado, se jactaba en las conversaciones grupales de la experiencia administrativa que tenía con sus fábricas fuera del país.

Tiberius asistía en todos los compromisos que invitaba la familia Carter, mostrando sus más finos modales y su alto porte. Reflejando ser el hombre que toda madre quisiera como yerno.

Sharon no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de hablar a solas con el señor Stone, el hombre más hablaba de negocios con su padre y a ella la dejaban a lado, como si fuera un adorno más en la sala. Ella aún seguía pensando en el caso de Steve, nadie supo más de él y la incertidumbre de que si él había dicho la verdad, aún carcomía su conciencia. Sufriendo en la soledad.

Todo se anunció en un almuerzo, en donde invitaron al señor Stone a asistir. Su padre dió un breve brindis antes de confirmar sus mayores temores. Sus padres la comprometieron con ese extraño hombre. Todos los presentes aplaudieron por la noticia, menos ella, quien se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y objetó.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Steve?

Los invitados, sorprendidos, murmuraron entre ellos por la mención del ex comprometido. Stone apretó la sonrisa, conteniendo la molestia burbujear en su interior.

\- Sharon, este no es el momento - su madre la miró enojada, pero sin perder su falsa sonrisa ante la sociedad - El señor Stone será tu futuro esposo y será mejor que te adaptes a ello.

\- Pero mamá…

\- ¡Brindemos por la felicidad de los novios! - interrumpió la mujer, alzando su copa para que los demás imitarán su acción.

Sharon no pudo resistir más el enojo y decepción, sentir que solo era un objeto de cambio. Cuando era niña, su abuela le enseñó a seguir sus metas y luchar por ellas. Pensó que podría construir su propio destino, pero desde que ella falleció, todo parecía descarrilarse sin control.

La rubia salió corriendo hacia su habitación hasta encerrarse dentro de ella. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, sabía las limitaciones que tenían las mujeres en esta época. Quedarse callada para la aprobación de un hombre, significaba ser una buena esposa. Y llegar a complacer a su futuro marido sería su recompensa ¿Pero era eso lo que quería? ¿Seguir callada y sufrir en silencio?

Unos toques contra su puerta, le sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Quiero estar sola, mamá - habló con enojo, frunciendo tanto el ceño por contener la frustración que sentía.

\- No te dejare sola, cariño - la voz fría y distinguida de Stone se escuchó detrás de la puerta - solo quería saber si te encuentras bien.

\- Solo estoy perpleja, eso es todo.

\- ¿No me vas a abrir la puerta?

Sharon apretó los puños y obedeció al pedido. Cuando abrió la puerta, miró fijamente al hombre frente suyo, transmitiendo la poca valentía que le quedaba.

\- Mucho mejor, yo quería decirte que será un gran dicha desposar a una mujer tan hermosa como usted - El hombre hizo una reverencia ante ella y con una sonrisa galante se irguió nuevamente - Le prometo que mi único objetivo será hacerla feliz todos los días hasta que la muerte nos separe.

\- Gracias por sus palabras señor Stone, pero… ¿No cree que es demasiado para ambos? No nos conocemos - Sharon trató de razonar, pero Tiberius le tomó de la mano delicadamente.

\- Tendremos toda una vida para hacerlo.

Sharon sintió un feo escalofrío, peor aún fue ver la sonrisa burlona de Tiberius. Nerviosa, asintió y alejó su mano del hombre; para luego cerrar la puerta.

Tiberius estaba más que feliz luego de hablar y negociar con los padres de Sharon sobre la propuesta de matrimonio con su hija, finalmente lo aceptaron. Ahora todo iba según el plan. 

Era una lástima que los justos pagaran por los pecadores, una mujer tan bella como Sharon Carter debe ser la fortuna de cualquier hombre que la despose. Pero Tiberius veía más allá de la imagen. 

La belleza se pierde con el pasar de los tiempos; pero el dinero y el poder, no. Cuando todo acabara, Sharon debía sacrificarse como buena esposa que sería. 

Es una pena que el “hasta la muerte los separe” llegará más pronto de lo esperado.

-.- 

Habían pasado más de dos meses después de que Steve y Tony se unieron en matrimonio. Las personas en el purgatorio ya conocían al mortal, no era solo famoso por ser el único ser vivo del pueblo, sino también por haber matado a un ciempiés gigante que entró sobre el muro.

El monstruo había ingresado al pueblo con hambre de carne muerta. Tanto Thor, Tony, Steve y un descontrolado Bruce luchaban contra el insecto gigante desde una corta distancia; mientras que Clint, Natasha y Janet, disparaban con armas fabricadas por Stark, desde una distancia más alejada.

Fue Steve quien había dado el golpe de gracia, por la cual se hizo conocido y respetado por todos. Ni en sus más locos sueños, Rogers pensó que vencería a un ciempies de tamaño descomunal, siendo ayudado por muertos vivientes.

Pero más allá del reconocimiento de las personas y la gratificante sensación de gloria, lo único que le importaba, era ser el foco de la mirada castaña de cierto hombre. Su corazón palpitaba de adrenalina cuando Tony lo miraba de esa manera.

De admiración y cariño. 

La sensación era tan cálida y hermosa.

Después de la notoria victoria. Fueron a celebrar al bar de Thor; quien invitó los tragos a todos los presentes. El grupo de amigos quedaron conversando en una mesa; Tony y Steve planeaban una mejor estrategia si una próxima bestia pensaba atacar, Natasha con Clint recargaban sus armas, mientras que Janet palmeaba a un tímido Bruce. 

Thor llegó a la mesa con una jarra de cerveza y varios vasos. Alegre les sirvió a cada uno, menos a Steve. Para el mortal siempre tenía otra bebida aparte. Las charlas eran amenas y entretenidas, cada uno tenía una opinión sobre la pelea y comparaba con su anterior batalla que tuvieron que enfrentar. 

Fue en esos minutos, que Loki apareció en el local. El hombre apareció casi consternado. Steve había conocido al hermanastro de Thor hace ya varias semanas y el hombre que murió por dos puñales en el corazón siempre se portaba totalmente orgulloso, como si fuera el dueño de todo el lugar. Sus palabras sarcásticas y engañosas lo hacían pasar con tanta naturalidad; que verlo en ese estado de ansiedad y desesperación, era nuevo para él.

\- ¡Thor! - el pelinegro de alto porte se acercó al grupo cuando los encontró con la mirada.

\- Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí - comentó burlón Clint.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Loki? - preguntó el rubio mientras alzaba su vaso a su dirección - ¿Quieres que te sirva algo?

Loki negó y lo que confundió más al grupo fue la falta de una respuesta cortante por parte del pelinegro. Era bien sabido, casi por todo el pueblo, que Loki no era muy cercano a su hermano, eran las dos caras de una misma moneda. Eran completamente diferentes, pero tenían algo en común. 

\- Es nuestra madre.

El grupo se quedó en silencio y Thor dejó de sonreír. Ambos hermanos se quedaron mirándose fijamente, buscando alguna mentira por parte del pelinegro. Pero al no encontrar nada, el rubio se paró de en seguida y junto a su hermano, salieron de la taberna.

Los demás amigos siguieron de cerca a los hermanos. Si no era verdad lo que decía Loki, iban a darle una paliza de su vida por jugar un tema tan delicado como la madre de ambos. Pero era muy difícil que eso sea una broma, Loki nunca jugaría con el nombre de su madre.

Ambos hermanos pudieron encontrar a su madre en el centro del pueblo, se encontraba sentada en uno de esos bancos de madera. La mujer era rubia, de cabellera ondulada y piel blanca como delicada, traía puesto un vestido dorado que fue salpicado por manchas de su propia sangre. Cerca de su pecho había una daga clavada.

Tanto Thor como Loki, casi se quebraron al verla. Por un lado estaban felices de volverla a ver, pero la idea de saber que su madre fue asesinada por alguien, le rompía el corazón. No esperaron más en correr hacia la mujer como si fueran nuevamente unos niños en busca de protección.

Frigga, la madre de ambos hermanos, los miró acercarse y se levantó de su asiento para alcanzarlos. Ya estando juntos, Loki abrazó fuertemente a su madre, conteniendo su dolor y su furia hacia el maldito asesino quien se atrevió a quitarle la vida a su madre. Ella trató de consolarlo, acariciando sus cabellos, sonrió dichosa cuando Thor abrazó a ambos. El más grande de sus hijos era más sensible y trató de limpiarle las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

\- Te extrañe mucho mamá - habló Thor con mucha dificultad, sonriendo temblorosamente, aún con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos .

\- Y yo a ti hijo, a los dos - Frigga besó los cabellos de su amado Loki, quien ocultaba su rostro sobre su hombro - Perderlos fue mi verdadera muerte.

\- Mamá - Era lo único que podía decir el pelinegro, apretó los puños por la impotencia - ¿Quién fue?

La mujer negó y siguió abrazando a sus dos hijos. Disfrutando cada segundo de sus presencias, la muerte le trajo la paz y la tranquilidad que siempre ansio de vida. Reencontrarse con sus dos hijos, era uno de sus más grandes deseos.

\- No importa, hoy solo quiero estar con ustedes.

Las personas muertas a su alrededor se quedaron observando la escena desde lejos. Al igual que el grupo de amigos, no querían interrumpir el momento íntimo entre madre e hijos. Siempre los encuentro de familiares eran conmovedores de ver, y sería mala educación interrumpir el momento.

Steve estaba en un sitio prudente, dándole la privacidad a su amigo para reencontrarse con su madre. Notó que Natasha apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Bruce, Janet se limpiaba las lágrimas de felicidad y Clint trataba de consolarla. Fue a Tony quien no lo encontró cerca, había llegado juntos hace unos momentos.

Se alejó de la multitud y fue ahí donde encontró al castaño, su rostro expresaba una pena acumulada desde hace mucho tiempo. Preocupado, se acercó para estar a su lado. Sus manos picaban por querer abrazarlo y consolar cualquier tristeza que sintiera.

\- ¿Pasó algo malo?

Tony bajó la mirada, sonriendo falsamente. Steve no creyó en absoluto esa pantalla de tranquilidad que proyectaba el castaño.

\- Estoy bien

\- No… no lo estás ¿Qué ocurre?

Suspiró derrotado, su sonrisa decayó y sus ojos mostraron su sufrimiento. Esta vez, Steve no dudó en abrazarlo y apoyarlo contra su pecho.

\- Ver a Thor reunirse con su madre, me hizo acordar a mis padres… ellos aún siguen creyendo que estoy vivo.

\- Oh… 

\- Desearía tan solo darle una pista, una señal para que sepan la verdad y puedan dejar de buscarme.

\- Yo puedo contarle sobre lo que te sucedió - se ofreció, separándose por unos centímetros, para que Tony logrará ver lo serio de sus palabras.

\- No… Es lindo de tu parte, pero ellos no te creerían.

\- Podemos tratar con otras opciones.

\- Tengo un plan - confesó el castaño.

\- Te escucho - sonrió el rubio, animando a contar.

\- Le escribiré el nombre de Ty, sé que lo encontrarán e investigarán. Howard es muy inteligente para unir cabos. Confió en él.

\- ¿Solo su nombre?

\- Hay una regla estúpida de que un muerto no puede meterse en asuntos de vivos.

Steve asintió, mientras Tony seguía quejándose. Él quería insistir en entablar una conversación con el matrimonio Stark para aclarar el estado de su hijo, pero Tony tenía un buen punto. Si ni los Carter 's le creyeron que se había casado con un muerto, mucho menos los Stark' s.

\- Pero necesito hacer esto a solas - pidió Tony. 

Esa condición no le gustó al rubio, que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué? Estamos juntos en esto.

\- Solo… quiero despedirme de ellos. Será la última vez que vea mi antiguo hogar.

-¿Pero si alguien te ve y trata de hacerte daño?

\- Steve - el menor tomó las mejillas del mencionado y con ternura los acaricio - estaré bien. Confía en mí.

\- Confió en ti, pero no quiero dejarte solo.

Steve parecía un perrito desolado, Tony tenía tantas ganas de besarlo. Pero no era correcto, solo se limitó a sonreír tan amplió y a mantener sus sentimientos en orden.

\- Solo esta vez, por favor.

El rubio odiaba ese tono que usaba Tony en cada “por favor” que decía, era como si le quitara la fuerza para replicar y luchar. Dejándolo totalmente desprotegido. Rendido en cada una de sus palabras.

\- Bien - dijo finalmente.

Tony sonrió encantador y esa era la recompensa de Steve, esa bella sonrisa. No se había dado cuenta que aún sostenía de la cintura al castaño, después del abrazo. Ni tampoco le importó al menor, quien posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Steve. Quedándose viendo fijamente por largos segundos.

Fue Steve quien despertó primero, nervioso por sus actos involuntarios, se alejó lentamente del más bajo. Sintiendo el frío en sus manos ante la pérdida del contacto.

\- Entonces iremos tú y yo dentro de unas horas, arriba - Steve balbuceaba cosas redundantes, pero tiernas ante la vista del novio. 

Involuntariamente, acarició delicadamente la sortija en su dedo.

Cuando llegó la noche, un suave susurro se escuchó por todo el bosque del pueblo. De una extraña niebla, aparecieron dos figuras. Steve caminó primero mientras Tony lo seguía por detrás, aun sostenidos de la mano.

\- Por favor, ten cuidado.

\- Mi segundo nombre es cuidado.

\- No, es gritón Edward.

\- ¡No soy gritón! 

Los cuervos que reposaban en las ramas de los árboles, volaron despavoridos ante el repentino ruido. Tony se tapó la boca con sus manos, mirando con vergüenza al mayor. Steve alzó una ceja, pero no duró mucho su expresión de “te lo dije” y se tranquilizó.

\- Solo cuídate ¿Sí? Estaré esperándote en el puente - Steve sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón, un pequeño reloj. Abrió la tapa y le señaló - Te esperare por dos horas, si no vuelves. Te buscaré

\- Gracias, Steve.

Y con una sonrisa se despidió. Steve lo miró irse, aún inquieto por dejarlo ir solo, pero confiado en que Tony logrará cuidarse solo. Es la persona más fuerte e inteligente que ha visto en su vida.

Sí, Steve confiaba en Tony.

Solo debía calmar esa ansia de tenerlo en sus brazos, Tony ha sufrido mucho antes y lo protegería con su propia vida para demostrar al castaño lo valioso que es aún estando muerto. 

Su corazón le estaba gritando algo inentendible cada vez que pensaba en Tony. Algo que parecer ser la revelación de su vida.

La carrera del castaño fue sigilosa y continua. No había mucha gente a estas horas de la noche, pero aún así no se confió. Aunque admitió que se estaba demorando más de lo usual, al no tomar un camino directo a su antigua casa. 

Pues quería disfrutar de su última vista del pueblo en donde creció. Aunque finalmente después del paseo que hizo, logró llegar a la mansión de sus padres.

Contuvo el aliento al pararse frente a casa, nunca pensó sentirse tan pequeño y perdido.

Tony caminó tranquilamente hacia el portón de rejas, mirando por última vez su antigua casa. Recuerda cómo había construido su propio hogar en el mundo de los muertos, junto con Bruce lo habían construido desde cero; el modelo era igual que su antiguo hogar.

Sabía que los muertos no deben meterse en asuntos de vivos. Era un principio en el cual todos debían respetar, como un código que se implementó en sus cabezas cuando murieron. Pero no quería estar con los brazos cruzados después de lo sucedido, podría ser que este acto ayude a sus padres a encontrar la paz que tanto estaban buscando.

En sus manos se encontraba un trozo de papel con un nombre escrito en él, el causante de tanto dolor. Cerró los ojos y apretó el papel contra su pecho. Este era su último intento, su último regalo.

María prendió la luz de la habitación de su hijo, mientras este le hablaba de todos los proyectos que haría con su padre. Su tono cubierto de emoción y admiración por su esposo, se le hacía tan amarga y dulcemente familiar.

\- Muy bien cariño, es hora de dormir - Le acarició su mejilla con un cálido tacto.

\- Sí, mamá - contestó el pequeño castaño, corriendo a su cama para tirarse a ella.

\- Gregory que dijimos de saltar sobre la cama - reprendió María, pero su mirada se enfocó en la ventana abierta de la habitación. No quería que su hijo se resfriara, así que caminó hacia ella para cerrarla.

\- Técnicamente caí hacia ella - la mujer rodó los ojos sonriendo, pero al tomar el marco de la ventana logró ver a alguien frente a las rejas de su casa. Con los ojos entrecerrados, se esforzó seriamente en ver quien era el desconocido.

Sus miradas chocaron y sintió como sus piernas flaquearon. 

María no podía despegar sus ojos de aquel joven, se le hacía enormemente familiar. Empezó a buscar quien podría ser realmente y mientras más transcurrían los segundos un sentimiento de pérdida y esperanza se mezclaban en su ser. No pasó ni un minuto cuando logró reconocerlo. Jadeo perpleja y temblando se llevó una mano a la boca.

\- ¿Tony? - con voz quebrada y una dificultad pesada en su garganta pudo decir su nombre. Gruesas lágrimas de dolor y alegría rodaron por sus mejillas, retrocedió sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

\- ¿Mamá? - preguntó Gregory confundido.

María salió corriendo de la habitación, desesperada por tener a su hijo perdido en sus brazos. Howard y Jarvis estaban por subir los escalones, cuando escucharon la aproximación de pisadas rápidas contra la madera; sorprendiendose cuando vieron a María bajar rápidamente las escaleras. 

El mayordomo quería pedirle cuidado, pero se desconcertó cuando escuchó sollozar a la señora de la casa, mientras bajaba.

\- Querida ¿Estas bien? - Howard también había notado el rostro acongojado de su esposa, pero la mujer no le hizo caso, y con el corazón latiendo fuerte y desesperado, corrió hacia la puerta principal.

\- ¡Tony! - gritó ni bien salió de la casa para correr directo hacia las rejas.

María lloraba abrumada ante tantos sentimientos, todos golpeando su pecho con el único propósito de volver a ver a su hijo. Abrazaría a su Tony y no lo volvería a dejar nunca más. 

Le prometería que viviría entre sus brazos y juro ante dios que le conceda este milagro. El sabor amargo se propagó en todo su cuerpo al acercarse a las rejas, pues su hijo ya no se encontraba donde lo vió.

\- ¡No! ¡Tony! - su corazón parecía partirse a la mitad nuevamente, como si algo le hubiera desgarrado el pecho y robado una parte de su alma.

Lloró desesperada cuando llegó a las rejas y no había nadie detrás de ella. Llamando el nombre de su hijo repetidas veces, terminó arrodillándose sin fuerzas. El destino parecía ser muy cruel con ella, le había traído a su hijo a ella para luego arrebatárselo nuevamente. 

Rogó con todas sus fuerzas que su hijo volviera, que su apreciado Tony apareciera y calmará este gran vacío. Sufría a viva llama la pérdida de su primer hijo, la esperanza de volverlo a tener entre sus brazos había sido avivada cuando lo vió, cayendo en total desconsuelo al darse cuenta que su Tony volvía irse, lejos de sus brazos. 

Lejos de su amor. 

Lejos de ella.

\- ¡María! - Howard llegó a lado de su esposa, arrodillándose para saber su estado; pero la mujer de inmediato se aferró a él. Llorando con el corazón abierto.

\- Nuestro hijo, nuestro Tony… estaba aquí, volvió - sollozó la mujer, las lágrimas no parecían cesar. Jarvis había llegado junto a ellos con una manta, para cubrir del frío a la señora cuando, impactado, escuchó lo que dijo.

\- ¿Volvió? - preguntó esperanzado Howard, abrazando a su esposa para reconfortarla.

\- Lo vi por la ventana de la habitación de Gregory, lo juro que lo vi… pero se fue - lo dijo entre hipidos, un beso por parte de su esposo le fue depositado en sus cabellos.

Howard ayudó a su esposa a levantarse, para luego mirar seriamente a Jarvis. 

\- Si Tony ha regresado, quiere decir que debe estar rondando por el pueblo, tenemos que encontrarlo.

Jarvis asintió firmemente, fue a una esquina de la reja para presionar un interruptor oculto y así abrir las rejas. Howard se despidió de su esposa con la promesa de buscar toda la noche a Tony y traerlo a casa. 

Los sentimientos acongojados del señor Stark, estaban combinados con la ilusión de finalmente encontrar a su hijo. Los días después de que Tony huyera de casa, fueron días amargos de los cuales admitió estar molesto con su hijo, pensando que el castaño solo estaba haciendo una rabieta de un joven estúpidamente enamorado. 

Pero cuando los días se volvieron meses, el enojo ya se había esfumado y las ansias de verlo regresar a casa se incrementaron. Se había prometido en darle el peor regaño de la vida por causarle tanta preocupación. Pero todo se volvió oscuro cuando los meses se convirtieron en años y no había noticias de Tony ni paradero; la tristeza, la desesperación y el dolor se unían para torturar las conciencias de ambos padres, rogando al cielo por volver a ver a su hijo sano y salvo. Arrepintiéndose amargamente de todos esos momentos que apartó a Tony, prefiriendo pasar más tiempo en sus proyectos de trabajo que con él.

Los rumores de que su hijo había fallecido no fueron escuchado por el matrimonio Stark, aún seguían con la esperanza de volverlo a encontrar. Buscándolo de pueblo en pueblo cada año. Pero no había ninguna pista sobre Tony.

Su hijo Gregory fue un rayo de luz en toda la oscuridad en la vida del matrimonio Stark; pero eso no dejó de lado la idea de seguir buscando a Tony, jamás se olvidarían de él. Ahora que María había visto a su hijo fuera de su casa, había un gran porcentaje de que su hijo se encontrara cerca.

María vió partir a su esposo junto a Jarvis hacia el pueblo. Secándose vanamente las lágrimas, miró fijamente el sitio en donde había estado parado Tony. Logrando divisar un trozo de papel tirado en el suelo. 

Con tristeza y confusión, tomó el trozo de papel del pasto y leyó lo que estaba escrito. Había un nombre, un nombre peculiar casi olvidado. 

Tiberius Stone.

Ese nombre le sonaba conocido, así que apretó el papel con fuerza y caminó hacia su casa. Había escuchado el apellido Stone hace mucho tiempo, pero necesitaba confirmarlo primeramente.

-.-

Mientras tanto Tony corría por el pueblo, su madre lo había visto. Su corazón se regocijaba de felicidad de poder verla una vez más. Miró la luna, agradeciendo todas las oportunidades que le dio al estar nuevamente en el mundo de los vivos. Sonrió emocionado y deseo que su madre haya notado la hoja que le dejó. Sabía que ella o su padre recolectarían la información necesaria para encontrar la verdad, confiaba en sus padres para ello.

Tan distraído estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando un grupo de cuatro hombres salían de una cantina. Lastimosamente, tal grupo estaba a metros frente suyo, impidiendo seguir con su camino.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - una voz consternada y desconocida lo hizo detenerse.

\- Creo que realmente estoy borracho - balbuceo uno, mientras Tony trataba de esconder vanamente su mano sin carne detrás suyo.

\- ¡Solo tomaste un par de copas! ¡¿Qué no ven que es un espectro?! - señaló al cadáver. 

Todos volvieron a enfocarse en el castaño portador del descuidado velo. El miedo comenzaba a recorrer sus cuerpos, eso lo notó Tony. Así que confiado, sonrió.

El hombre espantado por la paranoia de estar alucinando retrocedió. Pero fue agarrado del hombro por el líder del grupo

\- Seguro es un demonio - dijo el más atractivo del grupo, un hombre de cabellera negra y ojos fríos. Esa mirada cargada de perversidad, incomodó al castaño, quien poco a poco comenzó a retroceder.

\- ¿En serio un demonio, Zekel? - preguntó uno de ellos con temor. 

El nombrado sonrió malvadamente, tensando por completo el cuerpo de Tony. No se suponía que los mortales debían temerle a lo desconocido, no al revés.

\- Hay que atraparlo y quemarlo vivo - incentivó a los demás. 

Y ese fue el sonido de alerta, había olvidado lo crueles que podrían ser las personas con la excusa de defenderse ante algo distinto. 

Tony corrió sin mirar atrás, tratando de perder al grupo de hombre, quien era encabezado por ese tipo Zekel. Estaba claro que no le podrían hacer daño, pero tampoco le gustaría ser quemado. Necesitaba esconderse o perderlos de vista para poder ir sin problemas con Steve.

\- ¡Atrapenlo!

\- ¿Si lo quemamos, crees que tengamos pase directo al cielo?

\- ¡De hecho!

Tony conocía los atajos del pueblo o al menos su instinto le decía que calle tomar. Volteo un par de esquinas antes de detener su carrera y esconderse en un callejón. Tranquilizó su ansiedad y se apegó a la pared cuando las pisadas se hicieron más fuertes. Logró ver como el grupo de hombres había pasado de frente y con una sonrisa de triunfo, salió de su escondite para volver de donde vino y escoger otra ruta directo al puente.

Caminó rumbo a ello, esta vez teniendo cuidado que nadie lo viera. Escondiéndose debajo de las sombras y apreciando el viento chocar su rostro, viento que hacía bailar su velo. En cada esquina revisó las calles contrarias para no tener otro incidente hasta que pudo llegar al límite del pueblo, sonrió cuando encontró el arroyo del pueblo. Dejó de prestar atención al agua, para ir directo al puente, en donde se encontraba Steve esperándolo y tan solo verlo le hizo ampliar más su sonrisa.  Caminó hacia él, pero nuevamente unos murmullos se oían cerca, desvaneciendo por completo su tranquilidad.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que hayamos perdido a un demonio?

\- Debemos matarlo antes de que se coma a los niños del pueblo.

\- Debe estar cerca.

Tony giró los ojos cansado por los típicos estereotipos de los muertos. No todo en el mundo era comer. 

Nervioso, pensó rápidamente en la manera más fácil de esquivar a estos sujetos. Hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, algo que Natasha le recomendó pero nunca pensó ponerlo en práctica. Caminó de prisa hacia Steve, quien alegre de su encuentro se giró hacia él; pero fue desconcertado cuando un Tony incómodo le sujetó de los hombros.

\- No te vayas a desmayar esta vez - el rubio no entiendo lo dicho, pero a los segundos pudo comprenderlo.

Tony jaló a Steve hacia él para sumergirse en un beso prolongado y profundo, esta acción para el rubio fue algo sorpresivo, pero extrañamente agradable. Los labios de Tony estaban fríos, pero acogedores. Sabía sorprendentemente dulce y se sentía completo con la simple idea de estar besando a Tony. Era una sensación única y hermosa, miles de preguntas surgieron en su mente pero la respuesta era solo una, quería seguir teniendo esto y caprichosamente no quería que terminase jamás.

Poco a poco dejó de pensar y cerró los ojos para disfrutar del beso, sin ser consciente que rodeó la cintura del castaño con sus brazos. Igualmente, Tony inclinó un poco el rostro para obtener mayor comodidad y rodear el cuello de Steve. La calidez de Steve era nueva para el novio, el acto parecía lo más correcto del mundo, como una deuda saldada satisfactoriamente. Algo bello maduró, algo que ya había sido plantado en él, pero necesitaba un empujón para florecer. 

La sensación era brillante y colorida, perfecta. Steve estaba correspondiendo su beso y eso le causó tanta dicha, que quería derretirse en sus brazos.

Steve abrió ligeramente su boca para succionar el labio inferior de Tony, provocando un delicioso gemido. Ambos estaban concentrados en los sentimientos que revoloteaban en sus cuerpos, que no le dieron importancia al pequeño grupo de espectadores que se encontraban a inicios del puente.

\- ¿Acaso son dos hombres besándose? - preguntó uno de ellos, impactados de ver la apasionada escena, otro silbó asombrado.

\- Asqueroso - dijo Ezkel, simulando repulsión cuando verdaderamente sintió excitación - Dejemos a los desviados, atrapemos primero al demonio.

Los demás asintieron y volvieron hacia el pueblo para buscar al supuesto espectro.

Los toques significaban tanto para ambos, estaban perdidos el uno por el otro queriendo que el momento jamás terminase, pero uno de ellos necesitaba respirar. Steve se separó del castaño y respiró agitadamente con el corazón en mano.

\- Yo… bueno.. ¿Por qué?

\- Tenía que perderlos ¿Te molestó? - preguntó tímido.

\- ¡No! No, no, no. Solo me tomó por sorpresa y fue… - Steve abochornado en expresar sus sentimientos, se detuvo al observar la expresión ilusionada de Tony. Sus ojos brillaban hermosamente contra la luz de la luna - fue increíble. 

La cara parecía quemarle, los nervios subían y bajaban a la espera de alguna burla; pero contrario a lo pensado, Tony sonrió y todo dejó de existir. Lucia tan encantador e inalcanzable. No supo porque la primera vez que lo conoció tuvo miedo, si ahora podría compararlo con un ser celestial.

\- Creo que debemos volver - sugirió Tony ofreciendo su mano.

Steve ni lento ni perezoso, tomó la mano del menor y dijo las palabras que necesitaba para volver a casa. La niebla los envolvió y reaparecieron en la sala de su hogar. Bruce, quien estaba sentado en el sillón resolviendo un crucigrama de un periodico, les dio la bienvenida. 

Pero su voz fue apagandose a los segundos cuando notó algo en particular. No era tonto, intrigado y confundido presenció un cambio de atmosfera entre ambos hombres recién llegados. Era como si estuvieran perdidos en la mirada del otro. El científico dejó el periodico en su regazo y saludó con la mano, agitando fuertemente al no tener atención. 

La sonrisa de Tony parecía engatusar a Steve por completo, porque el castaño retrocedió sin soltar la mano del mortal, llevándolo a otro cuarto en donde puedan estar a solas y Steve, siendo el más grande y fuerte de los dos, seguía los pasos de Stark como si fuera un muñeco.

\- Pude entregarle la pista a mis padres - contó el castaño al entrar a su habitación y dejar la corona de rosas con su velo a un lado de su cama.

\- ¿En serio? - despertó Steve.

-Bueno, técnicamente lo deje a la puerta de mi casa… El resto, lo harán ellos. Por cierto, gracias.

\- ¿Gracias por qué? - preguntó confundido. Caminando un par de pasos para estar frente a Tony.

\- Si no fuera por ti, nada de esto hubiera sucedido - Habló suavemente, acariciando las palabras. Pues se sentía tan afortunado de haber conocido a Steve - No fue tu intención casarte conmigo, pero agradezco que lo hayas hecho.

\- No es necesario, me libraste de un compromiso que no quise - Steve tomó la mano de Tony, no sabía el por qué, pero necesitaba sentir el contacto del castaño cerca suyo - Me abriste los ojos a un mundo inimaginable, contigo a mi lado me siento invencible... Me siento libre. Debería ser yo quien diera gracias por aceptarme como tu esposo - Eso podría entenderse como una confesión, el rubio había dejado sus sentimientos abiertos para que Tony pudiera tomarlo de la forma que él desease.

La sonrisa del castaño decayó al igual que el brillo en sus ojos. Steve, preocupado, no entendió qué dijo mal para causar tal triste gesto. Las manos de Tony se liberaron del agarre como si quemara y negó suavemente con la cabeza, una familiar amargura golpeaba su pecho dolorosamente.

\- Es una lástima que esté muerto - Fue lo último que dijo antes de abandonar la habitación y dejar a Steve con la palabra en la boca.

Eran mundos diferentes, ambos sabían que algo bello estaba floreciendo en los dos. Algo que no debería nacer, porque era imposible. Pero nadie mandaba en el corazón, por ello Steve suspiró con pesar.

\- Es una lástima que esté vivo.

Debería dejar el tema zanjado, era amor lo que sentía. Un sentimiento que hacía correr su corazón y nublar su mente cuando estaba cerca de Tony. 

Pareciese que ya lo había sentido desde hace unas cuantas semanas, pero no se atrevía a etiquetarlo. Todo tenía sentido y ahora debía cortarlo, tenía tiempo para retroceder y no salir lastimado. Es injusto que haya encontrado el amor en una persona que murió. 

Si tan solo lo hubiera conocido antes, la historia habría sido otra. El amor había acabado con Tony y no lo culpaba de renunciar lo que sentía para no dañar sus sentimientos nuevamente.

Pero Steve quería ser egoísta y disfrutar la sensación, aunque lo suyo tenía fecha límite y sería más difícil la separación. Estaba enamorado y por Tony, todo valdría la pena.

Steve sonrió y caminó hacia donde creía que Tony estaría, bajo las escaleras hasta el taller. Lo encontró jugueteando sin ganas con unos circuitos, la melancolía y tristeza de sus ojos demostraba lo cansado que estaba de intentar. 

El futuro le gritaba que nunca podrían estar juntos y en medio de quince días, no se volverían a ver, viviendo tan solo en sus recuerdos. El rubio tomó una profunda respiración, llenándose de valentía, entró al taller. Tony parecía un venado atrapado ante el peligro, sus ojos doloridos mostraban sorpresa de verlo. 

\- ¿Steve? - preguntó abatido.

El caminar del ojiazul era seguro y fue directo hacia el castaño, ambos sabían lo que estaba sucediendo. Tony negó afligido, era tonto hacer crecer algo que moriría dentro de poco; pero el corazón se llenaba de tanto amor y dolor con cada paso que daba Steve.

\- Yo… solo olvidemos esto, por favor.

Steve tomó la mano huesuda de Tony y lo acarició con cariño. El castaño cerró los ojos, sintiendo indigno de merecer amor, no de alguien como Steve, quien tiene los ojos más hermosos y llenos de vida. No era justo que pierda su tiempo con alguien que no le pueda otorgar un futuro.

\- Lo siento - habló despacio el rubio, levantando el mentón del menor delicadamente, sus ojos chocaron y no pudieron desviar sus miradas - Quiero intentarlo.

\- No durará y saldrás lastimado - trató de hacerlo entender, pero la desesperación aumentó cuando Steve no parecía perturbarse ante nada, por lo contrario, estaba más que decidido.

\- Lo sé y valdrá totalmente la pena.

Tony no pudo replicar más, pues un cálido beso fue el causante de su silencio. Un beso que prometía entrega absoluta y un amor que perdurará después de los años. El castaño no pudo contra el sentimiento y con lentitud, rodeo sus brazos contra el cuello de Steve.

Un día había entregado su corazón y lo habían regresado destrozado. Ahora sentía que podía estar en las manos correctas.

-.-

Howard había gritado el nombre de Tony por todo el pueblo, lo buscó toda la noche y madrugada, junto con Jarvis; la única esperanza de encontrar a su hijo lo mantenía despierto e ilusionado. Una emoción que fue apagándose cuando la luz del sol los sorprendió. 

Caminaron derrotados hacia su casa, nuevamente con las manos vacías. No había día que no extrañase a Tony, en su sonrisa traviesa y ese brillo que iluminaba cualquier oscuro ambiente. Su hijo había heredado su terquedad, esa curiosidad innata. Ahora, no podía decirle a su Tony de lo orgulloso que estaba de ser su padre.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Jarvis ayudó a Howard a colgar su abrigo en el perchero. Howard subió al segundo piso en busca de su esposa, mientras que Jarvis iba hacia la cocina para preparar té caliente.

No pudo encontrar a María en su habitación, así que siguió probando en las demás habitaciones. Hasta encontrarla en la habitación de Tony, ese cuarto no estaba habitado desde que su hijo escapó. Su esposa estaba sentada en el suelo, sobre la alfombra apoyada a la pata de la cama con varios escritos y diarios de su hijo.

\- María - Howard se compadeció de su mujer, al verla con los ojos rojos y las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas secas. Una gran punzada de culpa pasó por su pecho y no se atrevió a verla a los ojos - Lo siento.

\- Yo lo vi, él estaba frente a las rejas. Tienes que creerme - rogó María; ansiosa buscó algo en el piso y con deprisa lo encontró - Él estaba aquí, yo lo sé y nos dejó una pista.

María había levantado un pedazo de papel. Howard tomó el trozo y lo leyó. 

\- ¿Tiberius Stone?

\- Tony debe estar en peligro, por eso se fue - dedujo la mujer, temblando de impotencia y dolor - Nos dio una señal. Ese hombre debe saber donde esta mi bebe.

\- No sé de quién...

María nuevamente tomó con rapidez el último diario de su hijo desaparecido, pasando página tras página hasta llegar encontrar el dichoso nombre escrito.

\- Era ese hombre de quien Tony nos hablaba - María se levantó para enseñarle la página del diario, en donde su hijo retrataba al tal Tiberius Stone como el amor de su vida.

\- Cariño… Escúchame - Howard tomó delicadamente de las mejillas a su amada mujer - puede haber una probabilidad que te hayas confundido en ver a Tony.

\- ¡No! Era él, tienes que creerme Howard. Era mi bebe, yo jamás podría confundirlo - las lágrimas gruesas salieron del borde de sus miserables ojos, haciendo que Howard sintiera un gran dolor por dudar de su esposa - Creeme, por favor.

\- Te creo - soltó angustiado Stark, besando la frente de su amada, para luego refugiarla entre sus brazos. María comenzó a llorar sobre el pecho de su marido, desconsolada - Vamos a encontrarlo, amor, lo haremos.

\- Ese hombre debe saber algo - pudo decirlo entre sollozos. Howard sobo la espalda de la mujer para poder calmarla un poco. Agradeciendo cuando vio llegar a Jarvis con tasas de té sobre una bandeja.

Howard la llevó hacia la cama, ayudando a sentarla sobre ella para que así pueda tomar la infusión con mayor calma.

\- Tiberius Stone, debemos volver a buscarlo - se repetía constantemente María, pero Howard no sabía en dónde comenzar. Al menos, ahora tenían una pista. Un nombre con un apellido. Ese desconocido que se había ganado el amor de su hijo.

\- María, varias veces lo hicimos… Nadie lo conoce, es un fantasma - Cuando Tony desapareció, lo primero que habían tratado de hacer, era leer los diarios de su hijo, esperanzados con encontrar la ubicación en donde podría haber escapado. Pero solo encontraron los pensamientos amorosos que tenía su Tony por ese hombre llamado Tiberius.

\- ¿Se refiere al señor Stone, el prometido de la joven Carter? - preguntó Jarvis.

El matrimonio Stark se congeló en el acto y miraron al mayordomo con total atención.

\- ¿Sharon no se iba a casar con un tal Roger? - cuestionó Howard sin entender esta grave coincidencia.

\- No, el señor Roger desapareció sin ninguna explicación - relató Jarvis, totalmente informado de los acontecimientos del pueblo. María jadeo horrorizada - Al parecer los señores Carter no quisieron desperdiciar el pastel y el señor Tiberius Stone pidió la mano de la señorita Sharon en matrimonio. Se casarán este fin de mes.

\- ¡Es él! - grito María dejando caer su taza.

\- María, cálmate - pidió Howard, tomando los brazos de la mujer, quien parecía querer salir corriendo - Debemos de pensar fríamente.

\- ¡Ese hombre se va a casar! ¡Está en este pueblo! ¡Ese hombre Stone puede saber dónde está mi Tony!

\- ¡Pero si lo enfrentamos de improvisto, él podría huir! 

Howard no quería espantar a la única pista que tenían, ese hombre había vuelto al pueblo. Misteriosamente, el prometido de Sharon Carter desaparece sin dejar rastros como lo hizo Tony. Ahora este sujeto se comprometía con una de las chicas más adineradas de la sociedad.

No. Esto ya no parecía coincidencia.

\- Jarvis, llama al detective Wilson - María lo miró con ojos temerosos y confundidos. Algo olía muy mal - Vamos a descubrir quién es realmente Tiberius Stone - María se rompió y lloró silenciosamente sobre el pecho de Howard, mientras éste acariciaba sus cabellos.

Si los antecedentes de Tiberius estaban limpios; podría considerarse que Stone sea una buena persona involucrada en varias casualidades infortunas. Preguntarle sería sencillo.

Pero sí Stone no es la persona que parecer ser, en cualquier momento podría desaparecer y la pista hacia Tony se iría con él. Debían de actuar con cuidado y silenciosamente; necesitaban tener calma, aunque Howard ansiaba encontrar a ese sujeto y hacerlo hablar mediante golpes.

Después de calmar a una exaltada María, Jarvis ayudó a Howard a marcar el número del detective, ofreciendo el teléfono cuando empezó a sonar. El señor Stark esperó por largos segundos, hasta que el otro lado de la línea contestó.

\- Sam, soy Howard. Necesito que investigues a una persona, un tal Tiberius Stone.

-.-

Natasha caminaba junto con Clint mientras discutían la nueva dinámica de equipo, pero el pistolero se detuvo en seco. Intrigada ante la repentina sorpresa, guió su mirada hacia la misma dirección y no pudo evitar sentirse igualmente intrigada ante la pareja que paseaba por el pueblo. No era extraño ver a Steve y Tony juntos platicando.

Lo curioso fue ver a la pareja en un ambiente íntimo, ambos estaban sentados en el borde de la pileta ornamental del lugar. Ambos se miraban cariñosamente, hablaban cerca mientras que la mano de Steve acariciaba la de Tony.

\- ¿Cómo pasó eso? - No era secreto de nadie, que Steve y Tony tienen una relación especial. Pero para Clint y muchas personas igual que él, creían que esa relación se quedaría en una linda amistad o hasta un amor platónico unilateral. Él nunca espero ver que el amor verdadero que desprendía Tony, era totalmente correspondido por Steve.

\- No lo sé, pero ya era hora - sonrió orgullosa la pelirroja.

\- Pero es… es imposible, Steve se va dentro de unos días - habló ligeramente angustiado Clint, muy dentro estaba feliz por sus amigos, pero también estaba preocupado por Tony. Su castaño amigo había sufrido anteriormente por amor, no quería que volviera a pasar por lo mismo.

\- Creo… creo que eso ya lo saben - Natasha le dio un breve golpe en el codo, para despejarlo de todas esas preocupaciones e ideas pesimistas - Vamos, déjalos disfrutarlo.

Steve arreglo el cabello de Tony, colocando un mechón detrás de la oreja, ambos estaban comiendo una tajada de un delicioso plum pudding, hecho a mano por la misma Yelena. 

\- Es delicioso, hace mucho tiempo que no como esto - saboreaba encantado Tony, mientras Steve sonreía enternecido.

\- Recuerdo que mi madre se esforzaba en colocar en la mesa, al menos una tajada, de plum pudding - recordó con añoranza esos tiempos en la cual había escasez pero gracias a su madre, conseguía algo con que llenar la barriga.

\- Jarvis me enseñaba cómo cocinarlo, nunca me salía como a él, pero era divertido pasar tiempo con él - Tony rió avergonzado cuando un momento llegó a su memoria - mi primer plum pudding fue hecho sin ayuda, era tan solo un niño y no sabía como prepararlo, asi que combine todo ingrediente que veía de color marron y lo colocaba en un recipiente.

\- Eso no suena alentador - Steve aguantó la risa.

\- Ni lo fue, le había echado hasta tierra y lo puse en la cocina, luego serví una porción en un plato y lo lleve a mi padre para que lo probara - Steve exclamó sorprendido y rió ligeramente. Tony sonrió conmocionado al saber la verdad oculta de ese recuerdo - papá probó una cucharada y dijo que estaba deliciosa, yo me puse muy emocionado, fue tanto que le pedí a Jarvis enseñarme a cocinar, y así seguir aprendiendo… Ahora me doy cuenta de todo, Howard mintió y comió tierra por mí - se sintió bien decirlo y darse cuenta de aquellos detalles.

\- Él te amaba y sigue amándote - Steve acarició su rostro con devoción - Howard es un gran inventor y creó tantas cosas maravillosas; pero la que es, y será siempre su más grande creación... eres tú. 

Cuando pensaba que no podía amar más a una persona, venía Steve Rogers y le ponía su mundo de cabeza. Sonrió feliz y bajó la mirada, enfocando en la tajada de postre que aún llevaba en su mano.

\- Steve Grant Rogers, es usted un gran galán.

El menciono rió con soltura, esa felicidad que muchos buscan y anhelan, él la obtenía fácilmente, era fácil hablar con Tony, a veces divagaba en relación a sus inventos, explicando con términos que no sabía qué significaban pero podría inferir el propósito; Tony se disculpaba por ello, pero él le retenía de hacerlo y pedía que continuara, pues sus charlas científicas eran tan innovadoras y futuristas que lo dejaba maravillado. Tony Stark era realmente sorprendente y extraordinario. Un genio que pudo haber revolucionado el mundo. Si la vida le hubiera dado un deseo, sería haber dado su tiempo de vida a Tony.

\- Tú te mereces todos los halagos del mundo 

Tony no pudo evitar bajar la mirada avergonzado, los coquetos ojos del castaño ocultaban un hermoso enigma detrás, que él estaría encantado de descifrar. ¡Oh Cielos, realmente estaba enamorado! Steve quería golpearse la cabeza al no darse cuenta mucho antes. Realmente quería que esto siguiera por mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Sabes qué le falta a este pudin? - señaló

\- ¿Qué?

\- Veneno - contestó risueño, provocando que Steve hiciera una mueca de repulsión.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! No es cierto, no sabe rico esa cosa.

\- Es como el whisky - Tony se chupó los dedos e hizo resonar un beso - te quema el estomago tan delicioso.

\- Cuando no esté vivo, será lo primero que pruebe.

\- ¡No! Eso debe ser el licor de Thor, su hidromiel te lleva directo al Valhalla.

Steve se terminó su postre y quiso que esto nunca se acabara. Cerró satisfecho los ojos cuando sintió la fría mano de Tony limpiar las migajas de su boca. 

\- Cuéntame de nuevo esa anécdota de tu amigo Arnie y como rescataste a su novio Michael - como un niño entusiasmado por un cuento de hadas al final del día. Tony amaba las historias y los recuerdos de Steve, quería saber todo de él y amar cada fase que tuvo que pasar, imaginarse a un pequeño Steve con hermosos ojos azules, delgado pero con la frente en alta ante los bravucones que querían pasarse de listos.

Más allá del amor, Tony comenzó a tener una gran admiración ante los ideales de Steve, era maravilloso cada vez que el rubio relataba lo que pensaba y lo que hizo para sobrevivir a las épocas más tristes de su vida. Steve Rogers era una increible persona, un simbolismo perfecto de lo que debía ser una persona.

Tony suspiró, aunque su corazón no palpitara, él estaba seguro que nunca podría dejar de amar a Steve.

-.-

Los días pasaban y las personas seguían su rumbo, algunos policías pegaban carteles en determinadas paredes sobre la desaparición de Steve Rogers, muchos habían rumoreado ver al joven junto con otro hombre por el bosque, pero solo eran palabras llevadas por el viento.

Sharon estaba realmente estresada por la continuidad de la boda, el hombre llamado Tiberius era una persona totalmente distinta de Steve, él ni siquiera se dignaba de verla y la callaba cada vez que hablaba en un almuerzo familiar. Su padre invitaba varias veces al señor Stone a su casa para que conviva con ella, pero el hombre sólo se concentraba en hablar con su padre sobre negocios. Negocios que no son suyos, pero Tiberius ordenaba como si ya eran suyos.

\- _Llamame Ty._

Le había pedido, pero ella prefería vomitar su desayuno que pronunciar tan amigable diminutivo, odiaba a su prometido. Así que con todo el valor guardado dentro de ella, salió de casa a la biblioteca para buscar más casos sobre cadáveres volviendo a la vida.

Ella no perdía la fe que Steve apareciera en cualquier momento, listo para pedir su mano. Debía ser honesta, ella no amaba por completo al rubio. Pero era una maravillosa persona que la hizo sentir segura y merecedora del apellido Carter, un hombre que no se preocupaba por caerle bien a sus padres, sino a ella. Que le trataba como una mujer respetable y no como un adorno al cual presumir.

Era tan fácil enamorarse de Steve, no dolía. Ahora, solo sentía que se ahogaba con su propio aire. Todos llamaron loco a Rogers, pero ella le creía.

Realmente le creía y quería ayudarlo a salir de los brazos de ese hombre muerto. Lamentablemente, ella no sabía que Steve no quería ser salvado.

\- No lo va hacer - Tony comía una jugosa manzana mientras descansaba su cabeza en el regazo de Steve.

\- Yo creo que sí ¡Vamos Clint! - animó Janet alzando sus brazos, para luego mirar a un pacífico Bruce sentado al lado suyo, para tomar de su mano y así acompañarla en sus porras.

Steve amaba estos momentos, estaban en el jardín de Tony junto con sus amigos, apostando sobre la puntería y precisión de Clint. Quien debía de atinarle al sombrero del hermano de Thor quien se encontraba hablando jocosamente con un grupo de personas. La dificultad era alta, pues se encontraba a una larga distancia.

\- Mi hermano se va a dar cuenta - predijo Thor, dejando de beber la botella de alcohol y posando su risueña mirada en Clint, quien estiraba la flecha en su arco.

\- Yo apuesto a que no, Clint nunca falla, no importa si es pistola o arco - Natasha tomó un largo trago de hidromiel, cortesía de Thor.

\- Nada de apuesta - reprendió Steve seriamente, pues la última vez que Natasha apostó contra Bruce, ella ganó y pidió literalmente la mano izquierda de Banner por cuatro días. El pobre científico parecía sufrir otro paro cardiaco cuando la pelirroja tomó la mano descosida de Bruce y prometió divertirse con la extremidad en la intimidad.

\- ¿Puedo fabricar un arco que se dispara solo? Brucie, creemos un arco que se dispara solo y que haga chocolate caliente - animó Tony sentándose de improvisto. 

\- Eso no tiene sentido - replicó Steve, tomando los hombros de un entusiasmado castaño y volviéndolo a su antigua posición.

\- Es cierto - afirmó Bruce pensativo - ¿Por qué chocolate caliente si puede ser café?

\- ¡Café! 

\- Chicos - avisó Clint - despídanse del gorrito de Loki - apretó la mirada y las expectativas aumentaron. Un suspiro por parte del arquero y soltó la flecha.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y afilaron la vista hacia el sombrero de Loki, la flecha iba directa a ella, parecía que nada le iba a impedir traspasar la prenda. Pero fue el mismo pelinegro que se dio cuenta de ello, y con una sola mano retuvo la flecha que estaba a centímetros cerca de su sombrero.

\- ¡Noo! - exclamó la mayoría.

\- Estaba tan cerca - se jaló los cabellos Janet decepcionada.

\- Es una lástima que no apostara, doctor - ronroneo la pelirroja muy cerca de la oreja de Bruce, provocando un frío escalofrío en su espalda - quería su otra mano para divertirme de nuevo.

El muy avergonzado doctor agachó la cabeza; ocultando sus manos debajo de su bata y cerrando fuertemente los ojos deseando desaparecer.

\- Sabía que se daría cuenta, pero de todas maneras fue un buen tiro, amigo Clint - felicitó Thor, luego de darle un par de palmadas en la espalda del arquero. Quien casi se cae hacia adelante por la fuerza.

\- ¿Stark, podrías colocar explosivo en la punta de la flecha? - preguntó un serio Clint.

\- Dalo por hecho, pajarito.

\- ¿No será peligroso? - preguntó inseguro Steve.

\- Sería una buena manera de combatir contra esos demonios - justificó Tony, pero su expresión cambió casi al instante al recordar algo importante - Casi se me olvidaba - el castaño tomó la mano de Steve y lo jaló dentro de la casa, el mayor solo se dejaba manipular. La sonrisa emocionada del novio parecía resplandecer todo alrededor, aunque no sabía lo que estaba planeando.

Caminaron casi de prisa y entre risas entraron al taller de Tony, el castaño finalmente lo soltó para irse a buscar algo dentro de unas cajas que estaban acumuladas en la esquina del cuarto.

Tony sacaba cosas y las tiraba al suelo como si no sirviera; telas, tuercas, clavos, llaves inglesas. Finalmente, gritó de emoción cuando encontró lo que tanto buscaba; lo alzó eufórico entre sus manos y luego se giró hacia Steve mientras lo ocultaba detrás de su espalda.

\- Había estado pensando mucho sobre uno de tus temores y quisiera aliviarlos cada uno.

\- Tony no es necesario que tú…

\- Pero quiero, porque eres una de las personas más importantes para mí.

Tony se acercó lentamente a él y le regaló una suave caricia contra su mejilla sin desviar sus miradas. El castaño tuvo que agachar la cabeza para entregarle lo encontrado anteriormente. Steve, curioso por la actitud del menor, se fijó atentamente en la foto que sostenía en su mano.

Frunció el ceño al reconocer a las personas que estaban en esa foto. Steve estaba totalmente asombrado y una gran ansia de tocar el objeto, explotó en su interior. Así que con delicadeza, como si fuera de porcelana, tomó la fotografía blanco y negro en donde se encontraba tanto él de bebe junto a sus dos padres.

Su madre aparecía sonriente a lado de su padre, quien llevaba puesto un lustre traje de soldado. Su madre se veía un poco más joven desde la última vez que la había visto.

\- Es hermoso, Tony ¿Cómo pudiste conseguirla? - preguntó conmocionado el rubio.

\- Tuve que buscar a alguien que conociera a tus padres y encontré un viejo amigo de tu padre Jhosep, se llamaba Timothy Dugan, Dum Dum para los aliados - el castaño junto sus manos con los de Steve, para que ambos pudieran acunar la foto - el bigotón murió en la guerra contra un grupo terrorista de su pueblo, tu padre se comunicaba con él con cartas y le envió esta foto. Fue una coincidencia que haya muerto con esa foto guardada en su chaqueta. Así que le hablé de ti y con un justo intercambio de mis mejores habanos pude obtener tu foto. Valió totalmente la pena. Sales tan bonito ahí, mira esa naricita.

El castaño regalaba pequeñas cosquillas a la imagen de Steve bebe, mientras que el rubio no podía ocultar su admiración y cariño por el castaño. Así que con cuidado, alzó el mentón del novio hasta su nivel, para luego tomar el rostro de Tony y besar delicadamente sus labios. 

El amor cada día aumentaba al igual que la felicidad en sus corazones, lastimas que conforme pase el tiempo, el dolor se empoce más. El día de su separación se acercaba y ambos estaban conscientes de ello. Trataban con toda sus fuerzas en ocultar su tristeza y disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Pero era difícil dejar de recordarlo.

Los días se habían teñido de hermosos colores, gestos románticos de parte de Steve, bailes lentos en las tardes dentro de la sala, conversaciones íntimas en cualquier momento. Aunque había algunas peleas, pues cada una defendía su postura, no dejaban de amarse aún si estaba molesto con el otro.

\- Te amo, Tony - susurro secretamente Steve, separándose a tan solo unos centímetros de él. Sus labios casi rozandose, las miradas cargadas de afecto y adoración mostraban sus verdaderos sentimientos.

\- Te amo, Steve - el castaño lo abrazó y se refugió en su pecho, colocando su cabeza debajo del mentón del ojiazul.

Escondiendo su desdicha, pues Tony empezaba a sentirse afectado por la idea de separarse de Steve, así que lo abrazó con fuerza. Rogando que nunca llegará ese día, que el tiempo se congele y la luna nunca se muestre por completo. 

\- Nunca pensé encontrar a mi indicado después de mi muerte - hablo entrecortado el castaño, aguantando con todas su fuerzas para que su voz no sonara rota por la tristeza. 

Steve al sentir el pequeño temblor del castaño, correspondió con la misma intensidad el abrazo; como si aquello fuera un ancla. El pensamiento de ya no volver a ver a Tony lo golpeó de imprevisto, sacando el aire de sus pulmones. Dejar de ver sus brillantes sonrisas, ni su juguetona risa, privarse de ver esos ojos candorosos que le prometían tanto amor, dejar de oír las divagaciones científicas ni el sonido de su nombre en sus labios, ya no obtener el tacto de sus manos sobre su piel. 

De pronto todo comenzó a sentirse oscuro y vació, como si volviera a estar perdido.

\- Volverás a arriba… podrás conocer a otra chica que te haga ver las estrellas.

\- No… - negó lentamente, mientras se aferraba más a Tony. Arrugando parte de la foto con sus manos.

\- Seguirás adelante.

\- No, Tony.

\- Serás feliz - sonrió forzosamente, para animar a Steve a que siga sin él. Tony imaginaba dolorosamente a su amado junto con una buena mujer, rodeado de pequeños y hermosos bebés rubios - Estarás bien.

\- Mirame Tony - Tomó sus mejillas y lo obligó a verlo fijamente. Sus propios ojos parecían arder, pero la determinación le daba fuerza para no llorar y desmoronarse en ese momento - Te amo y siempre lo haré. Muchos me dirán que sigan adelante, incluyéndote. Pero es mi decisión - Tony se rompió y cerró los ojos, dejando escapar sus lágrimas - Nunca dejaré de amarte y creo que no podré amar a alguien más que a ti.

\- Steve - susurró tristemente.

\- Te amo y no me arrepiento de ello - con sus pulgares, trató de limpiar sus lágrimas - Y cuando muera, me iré feliz, porque podré volver a verte - Tony no aguanto más y abrazó al rubio con todas sus fuerzas.

Steve mordió su labio, tenía miedo de perder a Tony, no quería hacerlo; había logrado sentir el verdadero amor y una plenitud que calmaba su ser. Su paraíso era permanecer a su lado; para que pronto se la arrebataran.

No era justo. 

\- Falta una semana para que Steve deje de visitarnos - comentó tristemente Janet, aún observando la puerta de la casa de Tony, en donde la pareja había entrado.

\- Lo vamos a extrañar, era el único que podía regañar a Natasha.

La mencionada golpeó el estómago de Clint, haciéndolo doblar.

\- Tiene que volver donde pertenece, solo espero que Tony esté preparado - Bruce sobo sus muñecas, sintiendo empatía por su hermano de ciencia.

\- Nadie está preparado para perder a un ser querido - reclamó Janet tristemente con los ojos ligeramente rojos, sintiendo que en cualquier momento lloraría - Tony debe estar sufriendo por dentro, al igual que Steve.

\- Ellos sabían en lo que se estaban metiendo si continuaban con su relación - habló seriamente Natasha, acongojada por dentro por el sufrimiento de sus dos amigos.

\- Ojalá hubiera una manera para que ambos permanezcan juntos - Deseó un apagado Thor.

Todos quedaron en silencio, deseando lo mismo. Nadie notó cuando Natasha agrandó los ojos y una idea se le cruzó por la mente. Sin decirle nada a nadie, tomó del brazo a Clint y caminó en dirección al pueblo junto con él.

\- ¡Hasta luego grandes amigos! - gritó Thor, despidiéndose de ambos espías a lo lejos.

\- ¿Y a dónde van? - preguntó Janet, apretando sus manos contra el pecho.

\- Siempre es un misterio lo que pasa en la mente de esos dos - Bruce suspiró desganado.

Clint trataba de seguirle el paso a su amiga, pero la pelirroja parecía estar tan concentrada que no le importaba si el arquero se hubiera caído y lo estaba arrastrando. Solo necesitaba recurrir a una persona para satisfacer su curiosidad.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó agotado Clint, pero obtuvo respuesta cuando se aproximaron a su destino - ¿La casa de Fury?

Natasha dejó el brazo de Clint y subió los escalones, para abrir la puerta y buscar a su mentor antes de que la ansiedad carcomiera su cuerpo. El hombre conocía muy bien a su amiga cada vez que se ponía modo espía, se asemejaba a un depredador, calculando y mirando con rapidez los lugares en donde podría arrinconar a su presa. 

\- Fury debe estar en su alcoba, hoy es lunes de limpieza - ayudó a recordar el arquero.

La mujer al escucharlo, fue directo hacia el cuarto de Fury. Sin molestarse a tocar, entró.

\- Fury - llamó seriamente la atractiva pelirroja.

\- Estoy ocupado - contestó al instante el hombre del parche. Peinando con delicadeza el pelaje de su gato.

\- Goose puede esperar, Steve no.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Steve? - preguntó ligeramente intrigado.

\- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad para que Steve siga junto a Tony? - preguntó directamente la mujer, sorprendiendo a Clint.

\- No es natural que estén juntos en primer lugar.

\- Ellos se aman - refutó Clint seriamente.

\- Ese es su problema - Fury siguió acariciando a su gato, fingiendo no importarle el tema.

\- Fury - alzó la voz Natasha. Ambos tuvieron una pelea de miradas que parecía no tener fin - ¿Hay alguna posibilidad?

El anteriormente mencionado suspiró derrotado, casi cansado. Inexplicablemente pensó que esto acabaría de este modo, una corazonada. Existía una solución para que la pareja siguiera junta. El tiempo era lo de menos, el problema sería la disponibilidad.

\- ¿Steve está de acuerdo con ello? - preguntó el hombre con una dura expresión.

\- Él realmente ama a Tony - defendió Natasha.

\- ¿Qué sacrificaría por estar con él? - Fury hablaba tan misteriosamente, que Clint empezó a temer lo peor, al igual que Natasha.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo sin entender.

\- ¿Estaría dispuesto a sacrificar su propia vida por estar con Tony?

Goose se erizó y siseo. Natasha miró seriamente a un consternado Clint.

-.-

Steve y Tony trataban de no hablar del tema de la separación, querían disfrutar sus últimos días juntos. La comida para el rubio mortal se había acabado; así que tomando la mano de Tony, cerca de la media noche, pronunció la palabra clave.

**“Infernáculo”**

Ambos se teletransportan hacia el mundo de los vivos. Tony ocultó su brazo huesudo detrás de su velo, para así no volver a pasar por lo mismo que la última vez. 

Caminaron con cuidado hacia la casa de Yelena; Steve solía mirar los lados de cada esquina, vigilando detenidamente cualquier movimiento externo. El castaño caminaba despacio detrás de él, memorizando las casonas y admirarlas como si fuera la primera vez. Era una lástima que todo tuviera un final. Tony dejó de pensar, porque entraría a un círculo vicioso de tristeza y autocompasión. 

Al estar afuera de la casa Romanoff, tocaron la puerta para que la rubia pudiera dejarlos entrar. Yelena se presentó con una fina pijama blanca y pulcra, la hacía parecer tan delicada, muy contrario a la realidad. La pareja le saludó y sin la vista de terceros, pudieron adentrarse a la casa.

\- Muchas gracias por la ayuda que me estas brindando - agradeció Steve colocando las comidas necesarias para la semana dentro de dos cajas - Estaría en grandes problemas si no fuera por ti.

\- No hay problema - comentó neutralmente Yelena. 

Steve sonrió por compromiso, aún se sentía un poco incómodo ante la presencia de la mujer sin expresión, no podía descifrar cuando hablaba con molestia o sinceridad.

\- Esta podría ser mi última noche en el mundo de los vivos - dijo el castaño, mirando desde la ventana de la casa la brillosa luna, faltaba pocos días para que se viera en todo su esplendor.

Era cierto que tanto Steve como Tony regresaban al mundo de los vivos por casos obligatoriamente necesarios, el rubio no quería exponer a su actual esposo ante las malas miradas de los pobladores. No todos podían comportarse de manera tranquila y abierta como Yelena.

\- ¿Cómo último favor, podrías regalarme una tajada de ese delicioso Pay de manzana? - Tony estaba mostrando la más tiernas de sus expresiones, tal gesto parecía haber flechado nuevamente a Steve; quien sorprendido por lo tierno que se veía su pareja, se tocó el pecho queriendo controlar su rápido palpitar.

\- Puedes llevarte el Pay completo - respondió desinteresadamente la mujer. El castaño gritó de emoción y corrió hacia la mujer para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Yelena solo rodo los ojos ante la acción, ambos rubios se mantuvieron quietos viendo como Tony se perdía dentro de la cocina.

\- Lo extrañaré, aunque robe mi comida - frunció el ceño duramente y dió un paso hacia Steve - No se lo digas.

\- Está bien - sonrió Steve, alzando la manos para tranquilizarla - Yo… también lo extrañare.

\- ¿Se van a separar?

\- Lastimosamente sí - suspiró Steve, librando un aura de melancolía a su alrededor. Yelena al ser tan calculadora y despierta, logró ver el cambio de ánimo del contrario, aunque era nueva en el tema de sentimientos por la cual no podía concluir el por qué el rubio se mostraba decaído.

La separación siempre causaba tristeza, ella se separó de Natasha cuando tenía trece años. La pelirroja se había comportado amablemente con ella y aún recordaba palpablemente el sentir de sus abrazos. Nunca entendió por qué Romanoff sacrificó su vida por ella, ni tampoco supo por qué se sintió tan miserable después de su pérdida. Pasaron los años y aún se incomodaba en hablar sobre sentimientos y cosas por el estilo. 

\- ¿Estas triste por qué Carter no te espero? - tanteo la mujer.

Steve confundido, despertó de su ensoñación y miró desconcertado a la rubia.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿No sabes? La última Carter se comprometió con un tal Stone - Yelena se concentró en aquella conversación de señoras hace días atrás, donde hablaban entusiasmadas sobre la boda adinerada de los Carter. 

\- ¿Stone? - ese apellido le sonaba familiar, pero no recordaba cuándo ni dónde lo había escuchado.

\- Lo vigile por un día, no es más que un pobre diablo estafador, que se pavonea de tener fábricas exitosas fuera de la ciudad.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que es un estafador?

\- Nunca escuché sobre alguna fábrica Stone, además… me da mala espina. Sus ojos… sus ojos me recuerda a los míos cuando me vi al espejo después de mi primer asesinato.

Steve seriamente se mantuvo callado. Yelena se incomodó ante el silencio, pensó que estaba yendo en buen camino acerca de la socialización, al parecer le faltaba más práctica.

\- Capaz esté exagerando - se retractó para que el ambiente volviera a ser más ameno. 

Agradeció internamente la llegada de Tony con el postre en sus manos. Su sonrisa se mantuvo alegre y fue grata la despedida de la pareja. Ambos caminaron con las manos llenas de comida, el Stark no paraba de hablar de lo delicioso que estarían los platillos cuando los comiera, junto con un vaso de hidromiel de Thor a lado.

Steve no quiso pensar en Sharon, era evidente que ella había seguido adelante con un nuevo compromiso. Aunque estaba preocupado por ella por el hombre a quien seguro fue escogido por los padres de Sharon.

Solo era cuestión de tener esperanza y desear que el matrimonio de la rubia sea próspero y pleno. Esperaba que al menos aquel hombre valorará a Sharon como se debía y la respetara hasta la muerte. 

Cuando cruzaron el puente, Tony le ofreció su mano. Steve dejó de pensar en Sharon y centrarse en el hermoso ser que tenía a su lado. Tomó la mano del castaño y volvieron a su hogar, juntos.

Llegando a casa, Tony adornaba la mesa del comedor con sus mejores cubiertos. Steve junto a Bruce le ayudaban a colocar la mesa y colocaban la comida que Yelena le había dado. Estando sentado cada uno en su sitio, el rubio sintió un suave cosquilleo en su pierna y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar como la pierna de Tony se sobaba contra la suya.

Steve parecía sudar frió, rogando que Bruce no descubriera los toqueteos de Tony debajo de la mesa. El castaño reía bajito, dándole gracia el nerviosismo de Rogers.

\- Será mejor dormir, noches buenas Bruce - se paró de improvisto un Steve inquieto, rápidamente tomó los platos vacíos de la mesa y los llevó a la cocina. 

Bruce le miró confuso a Tony, pero el novio solo sonreía juguetonamente.

\- Lo acompañare, te veo más tarde Bruce - se despidió el castaño, yendo directamente a su cuarto compartido con Steve. Su amigo solo asintió desconcertado y siguió comiendo el resto de su comida.

Tony pudo contemplar la espalda ancha de su pareja. Steve se estaba desvistiendo para colocarse su pijama, pero una sensación a su atrás lo hizo voltearse. El castaño estaba frente a él, pasando su mano sana sobre el pecho del rubio hasta llegar al cuello. Los ojos de Steve se dilataron al ser víctima de un corrientazo de placer recorrer por la espalda. El menor forzó a que el ojiazul bajara la cabeza para robarle un beso, que comenzó como algo dulce y cálido, para segundos después volverse demandante.

Una mano recorrió la cintura de Tony y con la otra, su brazo; encontrando con el anillo en el dedo anular. Lentamente se separaron, bajando la mirada hacia la sortija. Faltaban muy pocos días para que el anillo pudiera soltarse, la unión desaparecería al igual que este hermoso sueño.

\- Sabes, nunca logramos concluir nuestra luna de miel - la voz baja pero ronca de Tony causó el sonrojo completo en la cara de Steve.

\- Yo… yo… - el castaño sintió a Steve tensarse entre sus brazos, así que sonrió con ternura.

\- Creo que lo postergamos hasta el día que vuelvas a mí.

\- No… Yo no quise decir eso, no tengo problema si lo hacemos, solo… solo que no lo pensé.

\- No hay problema, puedo esperar hasta estar en el mismo estado - dijo calmadamente, pero aún sentía la inquietud de su rubio.

\- ¿Pero qué pasa si me matan cuando sea anciano? Me querrás aún estando todo viejo y arrugado - Steve estaba sintiendo lo que hace mucho tiempo no había sentido en él, inseguridad. La incertidumbre de que algún día él muera y cuando vuelva a ver a Tony, ya no lo quiera más.

\- No te impidió amarme a pesar de que estaba muerto ¿Crees que tu aspecto físico me va a impedir besarte? - Tony le tomó de su mano y lo guió hasta la cama - No me importa si vuelves a mi como un anciano de ochenta años, serás el anciano más sexy del mundo y mi único amor.

\- Pero yo… - Se excusó Steve.

\- Steve si no estas listo no hay problema, el sexo no lo es todo - besó cada parte del rostro del rubio, susurrando lo mucho que lo extrañaría y su eterna fidelidad hacia él.

Tony trató de dormir mientras se recostaba sobre el pecho de su amado, escuchando ese armónico palpitar. Cantó suavemente una nana, la misma melodía que su madre le enseñó de pequeño. Y así ambos lograron alcanzar el sueño.

-.-

Las horas pasaron y la reunión con sus amigos no se llegó a esperar. Todos visitaron la mansión de Tony en donde comúnmente se hacía, pues la casa era enorme, y gracias a la comida de Yelena, la mesa estaba completamente llena. 

Thor como siempre, había traído sus mejores botellas de licor, pero esta vez invitó a su hermano. Loki solo se dispuso a sentarse al lado contrario del doctor Banner; ambos escuchando, uno con molestia y el otro con calma, las anécdotas de Thor sobre su niñez. Steve junto a Janet arreglaban la mesa, para obtener un mejor ambiente al momento del almuerzo; la mujer lucía uno de sus bellos vestidos que ella misma confeccionó. Realmente tenía talento en sus diseños de ropa, al igual que Yelena en sus postres; hasta ahora puede recordar el rostro de orgullo y conmoción que mostró Natasha una vez que le contó sobre la nueva profesión de la rubia. Hablando de Natasha, la pelirroja se estaba tardando mucho en la cocina.

\- Recuerdo mi primera puñalada en el hombro, estábamos jugando a la guerra con Loki - contó emocionado Thor, como si el acto hubiera sido memorable.

Steve solo negó con la cabeza, para ir hacia la cocina y poder ayudar a la pelirroja. Aunque al caminar por el pasillo donde conectaba hacia la cocina, pudo escuchar a lo lejos las voces de la pelirroja y la de Clint dirigiéndose a Tony.

\- ¿Están diciendo que existe una forma para que Steve y yo estemos juntos? - fue lo primero que pudo escuchar claramente al estar cerca de la puerta semi abierta. Tony exclamó impresionado, sus piernas casi no tuvieron fuerzas para sostenerlo.

Rogers se acercó aún más a la puerta, casi con el oído sobre la madera. La sonrisa del ojiazul surcó en sus labios y el corazón empezó a latir esperanzado.

\- Eso nos contó Fury - confirmó Clint. 

Steve emocionado quiso entrar al cuarto y abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a su castaño amado, pero la voz firme de Natasha lo detuvo ante una importante condición.

\- Pero Steve tiene que morir.

La emoción desapareció por completo, y tanto las sonrisas de los amantes decayeron. El anterior mencionado, se quedó petrificado ante la noticia. Todo su cuerpo lo sintió tan frío.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó adolorido Tony. Cómo si le costara hablar - ¿Morir?

\- Si Steve quiere estar contigo, debe renunciar a ser mortal, renovar sus votos frente a la luna - contó Clint seriamente.

\- Y beber el vino del tiempo - concluyó Natasha

Tony se apoyó en la alacena más cercana, agarrando su pecho como si le hubieran clavado un filoso cuchillo. 

\- Eso es veneno - el castaño negó - es imposible, si el se suicida su alma será ascendida directamente.

\- Lo sabemos, pero esto es un caso especial. Cuando su corazón deje de latir después de su matrimonio, se enlazará con el tuyo - explicó la pelirroja con mayor detalle

\- El ascenderá cuando tú lo hagas. Estarán unidos por siempre - sonrió Clint, habían encontrado la solución perfecta para que sus dos amigos puedan seguir juntos.

Pero la emoción no fue compartida por el castaño, quien tenía una expresión triste y dolorosa en su rostro. Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, totalmente derrotado.

\- Jamás se lo pediría - dijo el novio afligido. Sus pensamientos eran un caos, pero la pérdida de su amado era un hecho, jamás le pediría a Steve sacrificarse por su amor. Los sentimientos encontrados y las esperanzas deshechas lastimaron su frágil corazón - Hay tanta vida en sus ojos, no quiero quitarle eso por mi egoísmo de estar a su lado. No podría pedirselo. 

\- Pero ¿Por qué? - preguntó exasperado Clint, habían encontrado la solución; porque no aprovecharla y tomar la felicidad que estaba tan solo a la vuelta de la esquina.

\- Me mataría por dentro, verlo sufrir y peor aún si es por mi culpa - Tony calmó su triste ser, quería hacer lo correcto aunque eso significaba dejar ir a Steve. Sus dos amigos se quedaron callados y desanimados se miraron mutuamente - No podría soportarlo.

Era la decisión de Tony y debían de respetarlo.

Pero también era la decisión de Steve y el hombre que estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta, había pensado en todas sus opciones, y todas ellas señalaban a un mismo punto. Decidido, abrió la puerta, sorprendiendo a ambos espías y a un temeroso Tony. El castaño estaba totalmente alarmado y se le podía ver claramente en su rostro, Steve quería borrar toda preocupación en el ser de su amado.

\- Lo haré - dijo con total convicción, para que nadie tuviera dudas de su decisión.

\- No, Steve. ¿No escuchaste? Debes morir - la voz de Tony sonaba casi desesperada. Queriendo que el rubio retrocediera, aunque esto le rompiera el corazón. 

\- Quiero estar a tu lado, no hay nadie quien me espere allá arriba - tomó las manos de Tony delicadamente, acariciando con sus dedos la sortija - Te amo y estoy dispuesto a morir por ti.

\- Steve - rogó el castaño - no habrá marcha atrás.

\- Soy hombre de palabra y si esta es la única opción para estar juntos, la tomaré.

Steve besó la frente de un preocupado Tony, apretando sus manos. Demostrando que hablaba en serio en todo lo que dijo.

\- ¿Estás realmente seguro? - preguntó Natasha y podían estar locos, pero la mujer sonaba esperanzada.

El rubio miró fijamente al castaño y le acarició la mejilla devotamente.

\- Lo estoy.

Cuando el almuerzo estaba todo listo y los platillos estaban servidos. Los amigos estaban parados alrededor de la mesa con una copa de vino alzada en mano. Steve y Tony estaban juntos, la mano del rubio había rodeado la cintura de su novio con afecto y posesión.

\- Compañeros de guerra, brindo por un día más con todos ustedes - alzó más alto su copa Thor, manteniendo su fina y risueña sonrisa en su rostro - Nunca se sabe cuando ascenderemos, pero siempre será un honor llamarlos amigos.

Todos compartieron su alegría, aunque Loki no lo demostrara, pues bufó fastidiado.

\- Nunca pensé conocer a personas que a pesar de la muerte siguieran peleando con tanto ímpetu y valentía. Porque no importa donde nos encontremos, siempre lucharemos por un mundo mejor - expresó orgullosamente Janet.

Natasha tomó la mano de Bruce sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el doctor se tensó y volteó a verla. Ella le sonrió y eso bastó para que Bruce se relajara. Tímidamente, correspondió el agarre.

\- Yo jamás pensé que habría vida después de la muerte - se pronunció Steve, siendo el foco de vista de todos - Lo que me pasó a mí, es muy difícil que a otro le suceda. 

\- Nadie se casa con un muerto en primer lugar - dijo Loki, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por un golpe en la boca del estómago por Thor.

\- Nunca pensé enamorarme, pero lo hice - Esta vez se dirigió exclusivamente a Tony - El único hecho que me arrepiento de por vida es no haberte conocido antes. Te amo y este sentimiento jamás terminará - Sin previo aviso, Steve se separó del castaño, para ponerse de rodillas y sostener la mano de Tony. 

El castaño abrió los ojos sorprendidos, al igual que todos los presentes. Pero para Steve, todo dejó de existir y solo se enfocó en su amado.

\- Quiero darte todo de mí, mi tiempo, mi corazón, mi vida. Porque tú eres mi felicidad y soy tan afortunado de haberte conocido. Confío plenamente en tí y realmente quiero pasar el resto de mi vida como de mi muerte, contigo. Tony… no soy perfecto, pero te juro que cada día lucharé para ser el hombre que esperas que sea.

\- Ya eres la persona que siempre esperé - dijo el castaño conteniendo las lágrimas de emoción y felicidad.

\- Tony, te amo y quiero hacerlo bien esta vez ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? 

Todos asombrados esperaban expectantes la respuesta, Janet se limpiaba en vano sus lágrimas de dicha. Natasha se aferraba a Bruce, ansiosa por la respuesta. Pero no se esperó mucho, pues Tony había asentido repetidas veces con lágrimas en las mejillas antes de abrazar con emoción a Steve.

\- Sí, mil veces sí.

Todos gritaron alegres por el compromiso, mientras Steve alzaba a Tony en sus manos, aferrándose uno al otro. Sus amigos le felicitaron uno por uno, Janet hablaba efusivamente mientras Bruce le daba leves palmaditas en la espalda al novio, Thor realmente estaba conmocionado por sus amigos luego de que Natasha le contara sobre el pacto que haría la pareja con la luna. 

Loki estaba realmente interesado en ello, nunca pensó presenciar algo así. Era realmente raro e intrigante.

Después del almuerzo, los amigos acordaron difundir la noticia a todo el pueblo, para que todos sean testigos y partícipes de este suceso tan único. Una boda en el mundo de los vivos y los muertos estaban completamente invitados.

Tony Stark era realmente conocido al igual que su historia de cómo murió. El tiempo era corto, pues solo faltaba dos días para que la unión de la pareja desapareciera. Así que los preparativos tenían que estar listos lo más antes posible. Natasha y Clint convencieron a Fury para que sea el cura quien los casara, no fue difícil pues el hombre había aceptado ni bien lo mencionaron, sorprendido por el único hecho de que Steve haya aceptado.

Janet preparaba con total esmero el traje de bodas para ambos hombres junto con Natasha logró acabar los diseños. Todo el pueblo del mundo de los muertos era un alboroto por los preparativos para la boda, querían que todo fuera perfecto. 

El día llegó, Steve y Tony se probaron los trajes, cada uno por separado y estos les calzaba perfectamente. Solo era cuestión de horas, pues esa misma noche llevarían a todos al mundo de los vivos.

-.-

Fue esa misma mañana, que María de Stark miraba por la ventana el sol salir por las colinas del pueblo. Perdida en sus pensamientos, pues se había enterado días atrás, que hoy sería la boda de ese hombre llamado Stone con la heredera de los Carter. 

María sentía la desesperación subir por sus pies hasta invadir todo su cuerpo, solo quería respuestas. Sanar esa herida que desde hace varios años está abierta. Una pista, solo quería una pista en donde se encontraba su hijo perdido.

Escuchó unas pisadas fuertes bajando del segundo piso. Confundida, logró ver a su esposo, tomar su saco del perchero con rapidez.

\- ¿Qué pasa Howard? - preguntó al notar a su esposo tan desesperado.

\- El detective Wilson encontró información sobre Tiberius Stone - respondió Howard tomando su sombrero de copa - Tengo que ir a su casa, está a ocho horas de aquí. Dice que encontró algo importante.

\- Iré contigo - no preguntó, se lo informó la mujer; caminando directo hacia la puerta principal.

\- ¿pero Gregory?

\- Yo cuidaré del joven Gregory, señor - dijo Jarvis entrando a la sala principal, habiendo escuchado la charla anterior - por favor no se preocupen.

Howard miró a María y ella a él. Asintieron y salieron apurados de la casa para tomar su carruaje hacia la casa destinada. Si querían llegar a tiempo debían ir lo más rápido posible. 

Al mismo tiempo que esto ocurría, una miserable Sharon se colocaba su vestido de bodas. El vestido era delicado y detallado, una bonita pieza que destaca la finura y riqueza de la costura. Su ama de llaves, Franchesca, la ayudaba con el atuendo; la señora también se mostraba triste por la joven pero trataba de animarla con una forzada sonrisa.

\- Señorita Sharon, su carruaje la espera - avisó la mujer, acomodando su velo por última vez.

\- Con Steve, me sentía entusiasmada por mi boda - mencionó amargamente y con mucha aflicción - Ahora, me siento atrapada en una pequeña jaula.

\- No se rinda señorita, usted es un bello e inteligente pajarito - acarició la mejilla de la rubia con ternura - sé que hallará la forma de salir de esa jaula y ser libre al fin.

Sharon suspiró y cerró los ojos. Esperando que algún día se cumpliera lo que dijo Franchesca. La rubia solo quería que el tiempo pasara rápido y no sentir nada.

Fue cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró frente al sacerdote, mientras Tiberius pronunciaba sus votos. Sus padres estaban a su atrás sentados, al igual que familiares y conocidos.

\- Con esta vela alumbraré tu camino en la oscuridad. Con este anillo - tomó la mano de Sharon y colocó el anillo sobre su dedo - te pido que seas mía.

Todos aplaudieron calmadamente. Tiberius mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que Sharon solo miraba al suelo, totalmente perdida.

La familia de los Carter invitaron a los presentes a una fiesta en su casa para celebrar el casamiento de su hija. Todos querían asistir, pues las personas con más alta clase estarían presentes. Aunque el matrimonio Carter estaba un poco incómodo y fastidiado que los Stark no habían asistido a la boda de su hija, pero trataron de no demostrarlo. 

\- Silencio todos, por favor - pidió Tiberius golpeando su copa con una cuchara.

Los invitados poco a poco dejaron de hablar para enfocarse en el señor Stone. Tiberius al ser visto por todos, sonrió con galantería y señaló con elegancia a Sharon, quien estaba sentada al lado suyo.

\- Estamos realmente dichosos de que sean testigos de nuestra unión, tanto como yo y Sharon pensamos que somos perfectos uno del otro - su elocuencia y la postura firme de Tiberius le hacía parecer un hombre digno y de educación, siendo halagado en diferentes conversaciones - La fortuna nos unió y nada ni nadie nos separará. Por favor, alcen sus copas y brindemos por nuestro próspero futuro - alzó su copa en alto, al igual que todos los presentes al obtener su copa correspondiente lleno de champán - Hemos decidido en construir nuestro hogar en otro pueblo, a media noche partiremos de aquí, así que deseenme mucha suerte y abundancia. 

Todos con una sola voz brindaron y tomaron de sus copas. Sharon fue la única que no brindó y se quedó mirando perdidamente en el líquido de su vaso.

\- Querida, podrías quitar ese rostro de mosca muerta - habló bajó y entre dientes un sonriente Tiberius - Me haces pasar vergüenza.

Sharon frunció el ceño, apretando los dientes para no acertarle un golpe en la cara a su ahora esposo. La rubia desvió la mirada y pidió con todas sus fuerzas que este día terminara lo más antes posible. 

Podría ser que saliendo del pueblo, tenga más libertad sin la vista de sus padres.

\- Hijo - llamó contento el señor Carter, colocando su mano sobre los hombros de su reciente yerno y guiarle hacia la parte central del gran salón - Hoy, tú has honrado a nuestra familia, siento que hemos hecho una gran elección contigo.

Tiberius rió encantador, mordiéndose la lengua y ocultando el repudio hacia el hombre mayor.

\- No hay duda de su gran inteligencia, yo seré un excelente administrador de sus fábricas. El apellido Carter será reconocido mundialmente por mí - se señaló orgullosamente, caminando a la par con el otro señor. Aunque la mirada desconcertante del hombre le previno del error que estaba cometiendo - Y también haré feliz a su hija, la cuidaré con mi propia vida - añadió.

\- Que grata fortuna tiene Sharon - dijo alegre el señor Carter, soltando a su yerno para caminar hacia el estante central. Tomó la filosa y elegante espada que reposaba en un soporte de madera - Esta espada vale mucho dinero, es de mi familia, pasó de generación a generación. Quiero que lo conserves como regalo de bodas.

\- ¿Mucho dinero dice? - susurró hipnotizado Stone, tomando la espada con delicadeza.

\- Con esto protegerás la vida de mi hija… Ella es mi tesoro más grande.

\- Claro - respondió con falsedad. Tiberius se sentía realmente afortunado, quien iba a decir que su suegro le regalaría el arma que le ayudaría a matar a su propia hija.

La gala de baile comenzó después de otro brindis hecho por el padre de Sharon y duró hasta la tarde. Luego de ello todos empezaron a retirarse y los novios tenían que prepararse para su partida.

La última de los Carter, suspiró sin ganas de vivir. Colocando sus últimas prendas en su maleta. Cómo pudo haber empacado veintitrés años de su vida en una sola maleta. Aún no lo creía posible.

La noche se aproximaba y la hora de su retirada estaba cerca. Había tenido una vaga esperanza de que Steve apareciera a la mitad de la boda para impedirla, pero el hombre había desaparecido desde hace varios días. Nadie lo había visto desde la última vez que entró a su casa por su balcón. 

Suspiró y observó, desde su ventana, la hermosa luna llena que resplandecía y consolaba su triste alma con su luz. Solo esperaba, que en donde fuera que se encontrara Steve, estuviera bien.

**“Infernáculo”**

Una extraña niebla recorrió por las desoladas calles del pueblo. Las pocas personas que se encontraban caminando por ahí, notaron temerosos el repentino cambio de clima. Hacía frío, pero ahora se sentía peor. Poco a poco de las neblinas surgieron personas, pero no eran exactamente personas vivas.

Los pobladores empezaron a gritar espantados cuando vieron a personas muertas caminar por las calles. Creyendo que era el fin de los mundos o alguna clase de apocalipsis, gritaron a todo pulmón que los muertos regresaban a la vida.

Los demás cadáveres al notar el griterío, solo se dignaron a ignorarlas y seguir su rumbo hacia el bosque, en donde al final del camino estaría la iglesia en donde se casaría Tony Stark y Steve Rogers.

\- Te juro que escuche un grito sobre muertos vivientes - dijo un hombre a sus demás compañeros, saliendo de la taberna.

\- Debe ser el demonio que vimos la vez pasada, vamos a quemarlo muchachos - dijo emocionado Zekel, liderando el grupo.

Pero se detuvieron al ver la cantidad de muertos pasar frente a ellos, eran demasiados para solo cuatro personas. Intimidados y completamente aterrados, corrieron de vuelta hacia la taberna para no salir de ahí por largas horas.

Los demás mortales, asustados por la repentina invasión, se refugiaron en sus casas. Fue entonces que una puerta fue tocada. El hombre de mayor edad se había encerrado en su casa, refunfuñando por el alboroto que estaba haciendo sus vecinos, hablando blasfemias de muertos caminando en el pueblo.

El hombre molestó al oír la puerta de su casa siendo tocada con insistencia, se dispuso a ir abrir y gritarle a quien estuviera detrás de ella todas sus verdades. Pero el enojo se esfumó por completo al ver de quien se trataba en realidad todo el bullicio.

\- Hola amor ¿Me extrañaste? - preguntó una ilusionada Janet en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Janet? - preguntó consternado el hombre. Afligido, pensando que estaba dentro de esos amargos pero dulces sueños; delineó las mejillas de la mujer con su temblorosa mano y jadeó adolorido cuando el tacto fue real.

\- Soy yo, Hank. Volví - La mujer emocionada hasta las lágrimas abrazó y se aferró al cuerpo de su esposo.

\- Han pasado años desde la última vez que te vi - correspondió el abrazó aún conmocionado.

\- Y desde entonces no he parado de amarte.

Algunos pobladores valientes, se dignaron en salir de sus casas y apreciar las siluetas de los cadáveres andantes. Reconociendo sus caras, se acercaron a ellos sin temor alguno; otros simplemente, buscaron a sus familiares, encontrandolos en el tumulto

Mientras tanto Steve y Tony se encontraban en la entrada del bosque junto con algunos pobladores muertos y sus amigos. Natasha junto a Bruce tomaron al castaño, prometiendo que irían a retocar y acomodar algunas piezas de su traje. Mientras tanto Steve junto a los demás, esperarían en la iglesia que estaba al final del bosque.

Antes de separarse, los novios se abrazaron jurándose volver a encontrarse en unas horas. Steve besó su frente con total parsimonia, pero un frío distinto se asomó en la punta de sus dedos. 

\- ¿Tony? - preguntó el rubio cuando sostuvo firmemente lo que Tony le había puesto en su mano.

Era el anillo de su madre, finalmente la sortija se había desprendido del dedo de Tony. Steve lo miró confundido, sintiéndose perdido y vacío. Pero la calmada sonrisa de su castaño, disminuyó cualquier temor del rubio.

\- Prometeme que al final de la noche, colocaras el anillo en donde pertenece - El castaño alzó su mano y Steve afirmó decididamente. 

Los novios caminaron en rumbos distintos, cada uno fielmente acompañado por alguno de sus amigos. Natasha había pedido ir hacia la casa de Yelena para poder maquillar a Tony debidamente. Bruce le acompañó, informando a algunos de los muertos de paso que esperaran dentro de la iglesia para no espantar a las personas vivas con su presencia. 

\- ¿Nervioso? - preguntó Natasha mientras estaban en camino rumbo a su antigua casa.

\- Un poco - confesó Tony.

\- No te preocupes, todo estará bien - alentó Bruce.

\- ¡¿Bruce?! 

El grito de llamado los detuvo de su caminata, una mujer que estaba en la esquina contraria, se encontraba sorprendida por el encuentro. Bruce trató de reconocerla mientras la desconocida se acercaba de manera temerosa hacia ellos.

\- ¿Eres tú, Bruce? - preguntó nuevamente.

La mujer era castaña, bella y de apariencia frágil. Banner abrió los ojos sorprendido al recordar quien era.

\- ¿Betty? - emocionado trató de abrazarla, pero una mano sobre su hombro le impidió caminar.

\- ¿Quién es ella, querido? - una Natasha sonriente habló con el tono más frío de su voz. 

Tony sabía perfectamente quién era esa mujer, muchas veces Bruce le había contado sobre su anterior prometida. Betty Ross era una dama de un alto linaje que tenía unos padres muy sobreprotectores y ambiciosos de poder. No conforme con el hombre que eligió su hija para comprometerse, pagaron un alto precio para que mercenarios pudieran matar a Bruce.

El ambiente se puso tenso e incómodo, Bruce no sabía en dónde meter su cabeza. Betty confundida, trató de acercarse más al hombre, pero la afilada mirada de Natasha le advirtió que era una muy mala idea.

\- Ella es la famosa Betty - interrumpió Tony, caminando hacia la castaña y tomando la mano contraria para sacudirla - un gusto poder conocerte, Bruce nos contó mucho sobre ti.

\- Como tu lunático padre - susurro con voz molesta la pelirroja.

Betty aún perpleja por el suceso, no pudo evitar soltar un grito de susto al sentir la mano huesuda de Tony sobre la suya. La castaña se calmó segundos después, para centrarse únicamente en el científico.

\- ¿Bruce? - preguntó esperanzada.

Natasha parecía que en cualquier momento iba a golpearle la cara a la mortal, pero el doctor tomó la mano de la pelirroja y con una sonrisa tranquila, relajo todos los instintos asesinos de la espía. Natasha permitió que Bruce caminara junto a Betty. Él le informaba la razón del porqué estaban en el mundo de los vivos estando muertos, mientras que la pelirroja vigilaba cada acción de la castaña, desconfiando de su presencia.

Los tres muertos junto a la nueva invitada lograron encontrar la casa de Yelena. Con el toque característico de Tony, la rubia pudo reconocerlo sin tener que abrir la puerta. Aunque su rostro de sorpresa fue algo único, al notar la presencia de su mentora justo frente a ella. 

\- Cielos.

Nadie se imaginó que la imperturbable rubia se desmayaría después de abrir la puerta. Todos preocupados por el golpe que se dió Yelena contra el suelo, la llevaron a recostarse sobre el sillón más cercano. 

Natasha ordenó a Bruce que ayudará a Tony a colocarse el traje de novio que Janet había diseñado. Betty quiso ayudar de igual manera, con la única intención de quedarse un tiempo más a lado de Banner, pero la pelirroja le agarró de la muñeca y la hizo sentarse a lado suyo, atendiendo a una desmayada Yelena.

Pasaron unos minutos para que la rubia pudiera despertar y como si fuera una máquina, comenzó a reportar los seguimientos de los sospechosos que pudieron haber asesinado a su mentora. Pero fue callada por un agradable abrazo por parte de la pelirroja.

\- Te vengaré - habló con total convicción la rubia, pero su cabeza fue acariciada tan cariñosamente que casi se derritió de la melancolía. Realmente extrañaba a Natasha, siempre la había visto como una figura materna.

\- No es necesario, todo caerá con su debido peso - Natasha besó la coronilla de su cabeza y le sonrió amorosamente - Tus postres son deliciosos, los probe. Tienes talento… Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

Yelena juró que algo le había entrado en ambos ojos, porque le ardía tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar.

\- Muy bien, aquí viene el novio - anunció feliz Bruce, mientras sostenía entre sus manos el velo. 

Tony apareció detrás del doctor, luciendo el impecable traje de novio. Él se mostraba totalmente contento, su sonrisa brillaba tan emocionada que alegró a los presentes por su hermoso final. El novio por fin se casaría con la persona correcta.

\- Aún no acaba los retoques, tenemos que maquillarte - dijo Natasha, haciendo que Yelena se pusiera de pie y buscará las cajas de polvos, rubor y otros implementos estéticos.

\- ¿Maquillarme? - preguntó burlón el castaño, pero al ver la cara sonriente de la espía, sabía que no estaba bromeando

-.-

Steve se encontraba a las puertas de la iglesia, varias personas muertas se reunían para entrar. Algunos se detenían para felicitar al mortal y desearle la más grandes suerte.

\- Hace tiempo que no asistía a una boda - aclaró Thor, entusiasmado por la aglomeración de personas.

Clint no paraba de sonreír, aunque el traje refinado le incomodaba un poco. Los tres se habían arreglado y vestido rápidamente en un cuarto conectado a la Iglesia. Steve no paraba de golpear la punta de su zapato contra el piso. 

\- Calma hombre - animó el hombre grande del grupo - Todo irá bien.

\- Es cierto, no creo que Tony se arrepienta y huya con Doom - bromeó sintiendo la risa burbujear por su garganta. Pero la sorpresa e inicio de pánico en el rostro de Steve le indicaron que había embarrado el asunto.

\- No es cierto, es obvio que Doom no interferiría en tu boda - habló seriamente Thor, mirando molesto a su amigo arquero.

\- Claro, es muy difícil que los demonios entren a este mundo - apoyó.

\- Aunque hace unos diez años hubo una fuga de… - el golpe en su brazo lo hizo callar, pues Steve no se encontraba del todo calmado.

\- ¿Doom podría venir y raptar a mi Tony? - se preguntó Steve a sí mismo, gruñendo desde adentro por los celos. Los balbuceos y réplicas tanto de Clint y Thor dejaron de escucharse en su cabeza.

Eran situaciones extremas, no iban a pasar. Doom no arruinaría su boda ni tomaría a Tony, porque el castaño lo amaba y sabía cómo defenderse. Si hubiera un obstáculo que interfiera, estaba seguro que el castaño buscaría la manera para salir adelante. Además no estaba solo, estaba acompañado por Bruce y Natasha. 

Sus nervios se disiparon de su cuerpo al solo pensar que dentro de unas horas, Tony y él estarían uniéndose en el sagrado matrimonio. Respiró satisfecho al mirar hacia el cielo, agradeciendo a la luna por esta maravillosa oportunidad de ser feliz con la persona que amaba.

-.-

Tony suspiró.

Era su boda.

La boda que siempre soñó y esperó, un anhelo que jamás se cumplió, no por obras del destino sino por la de un hombre. Por culpa de su ambición y una terrible traición.

No. Esta era su boda.

El día en el cual pertenecería a alguien y sería correspondido. Steve era el indicado, era quien a pesar de tener el corazón partido, lo hacía latir como si estuviera vivo. 

Miró su rostro por el espejo colgado en la pared, el ligero maquillaje en su rostro lo hacía ver como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. 

Suspiró. Emocionado y alegre sonrió al sentir esas pequeñas cosquillas pasar por su cuerpo y hacer temblar sus manos. Eran nervios que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, una inquietud que no lo dejaba en paz. Se sentía tan especial que no lo podía creer.

\- ¿Y si se arrepiente? - jadeó horrorizado por la suposición - ¿Y si Steve no quiere hacerlo y se da cuenta que no vale la pena? ¿Que yo... no valgo la pena? - jamás culparía a Steve si tomaba la decisión de escapar. Ya mucho había pedido. Steve lo hizo sentir nuevamente esta hermosa felicidad, lo único que ahora debía era un eterno agradecimiento por cumplir tan bello sueño. Aunque no negaría que si se llegara a presentar la situación y no encontrar a Steve en el altar, le iba a doler como una segunda muerte o peor.

\- Jamás digas eso, Tony. Tú siempre valdrás la pena - Natasha tomó sus hombros y con caricias quiso disipar el temor. Ella notó por el reflejo del espejo la preocupación del castaño en su rostro, así que le regaló una suave sonrisa y con toda confianza le explicó lo que concluyó de Rogers - Steve no es igual que ese sujeto que te mintió, él realmente te ama, su amor no es cuestionable. Te conoció en una circunstancia descabellada, supo tus defectos y tus virtudes, aún así él te acepta y quiere todo de ti, como tu lo haces con él. Y cuando menos lo esperes, él estará esperándote al final del recorrido.

\- ¿Por qué no lo conocí a él primero? ¿Por qué se debe morir para estar conmigo? - su voz se quebró al decir finalmente las preguntas que atormentaban en su mente. Refugiándose entre sus manos se tapó el rostro para no verse más, su sueño de amor se cumpliría pero ¿A qué costo? El desconsuelo aún estaba presente.

\- Porque él así lo decidió - la pelirroja lo hizo girar y con delicadeza apartó sus manos para que la viera a sus ojos, se quedaron en silencio y ella acarició su mejilla - El destino fue cruel contigo por culpa de ese desgraciado. Cada uno debe trazar su mismo futuro y a Steve le dieron la opción de elegir, seguir adelante en el mundo de los vivos o el de los muertos - Nastasha acurrucó las mejillas del menor sobre sus manos, pues el novio aún parecía estar triste - él eligió un futuro contigo, esperando hasta ascender juntos. No podemos impedir su voluntad.

Tony abrazó con tristeza a su amiga y ella correspondió con la misma intensidad. Sus demás amigos quedaron en silencio, esperando a que el muchacho se recupere.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con que Steve debe morir? - preguntó Betty con voz baja a Bruce, pero él solo negó con la cabeza y una pesada sonrisa.

\- Ni trates de llorar querido, que hoy es tu boda y ese maquillaje no debe correrse - decía Romanoff mientras besaba con dulzura su frente y mejillas, sus amigos se aproximaron y le animaron a seguir. 

La ropa de novio de Tony estaba impecable y fina. Al mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo completo no pudo evitar jadear sorprendido, pues era como verse a él mismo antes de su propia muerte. 

Contento, Bruce le enganchó en sus cabellos una bella corona de petunias azabache que caía de ella un velo de novia negro, que casi le cubria todo el cuerpo, pero en la parte del frente solo llegaba hasta los muslos y la parte de atrás, era largo y delicado.

Sus amigos y acompañantes aplaudieron y rieron felices por la inocente belleza que desprendía el novio, aunque su mirada melancólica ahora estaba acompañada de amor y dulzura.

Todos alrededor le llenaron de felicidades con palabras de aliento y emoción. Este era su día especial, iba a casarse con el amor de su vida y... graciosamente, también el amor después de su muerte.

Bruce al fijarse de la hora, salió de la casa junto con Natasha y Yelena a llamar al carruaje que estaba a pocas cuadras del lugar.  Tony sentía el nerviosismo en la punta de sus pies, se mordía el labio inferior mientras jugueteaba con el ramo de rosas entre sus manos. Sentado en el sillón principal a espera del aviso de sus amigos para ir a la iglesia.

La mujer que se había quedado junto a él, Betty, se compadeció del pobre muchacho. Se sentó junto a él y le tomó de la mano carnosa. Sorpresivamente fría. Bueno tampoco esperaba otra cosa.

\- No estés nervioso, ese chico Steve es realmente afortunado. La mirada que tienes cada vez que hablas de él es sumamente encantador, se ve que lo amas con todo tu ser.

El novio sonrió ante el recuerdo de Steve, su pecho siempre se llenaba de un cálido sentimiento y una suave emoción de felicidad. Betty lo notó y se conmovió por el amor puro que desprendía el joven de ojos ilusionados.

\- No todos tienen parejas como tú. Hoy asistí a otra boda en la mañana, la novia se casaba por obligación de sus padres, la desdichada se le notaba en su rostro que no lo quería... la pobre parecía un muerto viviente - el castaño la observó intrigado y Betty Ross malinterpretó su expresión, no quiso ofender a los de su clase - No, yo no, no quise decir muerta literalmente, siempre pensé que Sharon Carter era una mujer de pocas expresiones, nunca sabes si esta feliz o algo le disgusta. Siempre tiene esa seriedad en su rostro que es una característica típica de ella, pero esta vez pensé que estaría feliz con su boda, porque quién no estaría feliz en su propia boda... pero más parecía un funeral. 

Betty mordió su lengua, quería que la tierra la tragara viva. No era su verdadera intención volver a redundar el tema de la muerte con alguien que ya está muerto pero era difícil no hacerlo. Tony al ver lo nerviosa e inquieta que se ponía Betty por sus palabras, sonrió graciosamente y trató de aminorar el ambiente, a él no le molestaban esas comparaciones. 

\- No un funeral, por así decirlo. Es que lo común es que en una boda sea alegría y emoción, casarse con la persona que amas debe ser lo más hermoso del mundo. Pero casarse por compromiso de tus padres y peor por el dinero - Betty bajó la mirada, negó decepcionada y molesta - No conozco al señor Stone, pero cada vez que hablaba, sonaba aún más engreído.

Fue ahí cuando Tony reaccionó. Ese apellido, él conocía a la perfección ese apellido. Ese hombre que le robó todo tenía el mismo apellido.

\- ¿Acaso, por casualidad, se llama Tiberius Stone? - apretó los puños ante la espera, los ojos risueños de Betty no notaron el resurgimiento del resentimiento y desprecio en el rostro del castaño.

\- Sí, ese mismo - Los ojos del Stark se agrandaron ante el descubrimiento, ese hombre estaba en el mismo pueblo donde se encontraba. Ese sinvergüenza ni siquiera se había cambiado el nombre y peor aún, había contraído matrimonio por la fuerza con una pobre adinerada. 

Sharon. 

Ella no sabe con quien se ha casado, ella no sabe el destino que le espera con ese monstruo. Ty era un asesino, lo engañó, lo mató por el dote que había llevado. 

Puede que nunca haya conocido a Sharon, pero le iba a pasar lo mismo que a él, nadie debería morir de esa manera, Tony nunca desearía que alguien muriese de la misma manera como él lo hizo, solo y con el corazón traicionado. 

Sharon podría salvarse, ella podría vivir si alguien le avisa con tiempo sobre el peligro que estaba corriendo. 

\- ¿Qué más sabes de ellos? - preguntó de inmediato, casi olvidándose del presente, desesperado por saber más del nuevo matrimonio.

\- Solo sé que se casaron de improvisto hoy en la mañana, el novio pidió a los Carter salir del pueblo por la medianoche con el dote correspondiente, cruzar el bosque y vivir en su casa que está en el siguiente pueblo detrás de la colina - el castaño negó intranquilo, miró el reloj y divisó que faltaban menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos para las doce.

Si avisaba a la familia de los Carter sobre las verdaderas intenciones de ese horrible hombre, podría impedir una desgracia y ser llevado ante la justicia.

Con total determinación, se puso de pie y abrió la puerta. Pero el rostro neutro de Yelena estaba justo al frente suyo. 

\- Su vehículo le espera - con una pequeña sonrisa, hizo una reverencia y señaló con ambas manos al ilustre carruaje que se conectaba con un par de caballos blancos. Los animales relinchaban ansiosos de seguir con su andar, uno claramente muerto, con algunas partes de su cuerpo que se podía observar desde cualquier vista, sus huesos. La otra pareja de caballo, estaba viva y cariñosa, frotando su cabeza con el otro caballo. Parecía una representación vaga de Steve y él.

Todo problema quedó atrás.

Esto era lo que siempre soñó. 

Betty a su atrás, le acomodó el velo y levantó la parte trasera de ello, para que no se ensucie con el suelo. Tony caminó hipnotizado hacia los caballos y reaccionó rápido ante el grito de una contenta Natasha.

\- ¡Vamos, Tony! Que el sol nos va a ganar.

El mencionado sonrió y entró al carruaje, los asientos eran suave y acolchonados. Junto a él se sentó Betty y al frente una serena Yelena. Bruce y Natasha conversaban desde afuera mientras manejaban el carruaje. 

Tony miró por la ventanilla del vehículo las casas por la cual pasaba, el silencio era cómodo y los golpeteos de los caballos daban tranquilidad en el ambiente. 

Estaba a poco tiempo para unir su alma con la de Steve, juntos iban a ser muy felices. Su amor jamás se marchitará y nunca se rendirán ante un problema. Puede que no disfruten su estadía en el mundo de los vivos por mucho tiempo, pero en el mundo de los muertos estarían juntos, ascenderían y seguirían amándose hasta la eternidad.

Solo había algo que le molestaba aún y era ese bastardo de Ty que seguía vivo. Ese monstruo.

Sharon no sabía lo que le esperaba al cruzar el puente. Él recordaba como Ty lo había engañado, como ingenuamente había salido ilusionado hacia el bosque, sin medir las consecuencias y el riesgo de ese desafortunado suceso. Como él había esperado a su amor en ese árbol que tanto disfrutaba descansar y apreciar la vista del horizonte. 

Solo para ser víctima de tal horroroso asesinato. Agonizando en el mismo árbol donde se frecuentaban, donde se había prometido tantas cosas y ninguna se había cumplido.

Solo y traicionado, había llorado mientras se desangraba en el frío aire de la noche, con la única pregunta en su mente que lo golpeaba tantas veces hasta que dejó de respirar: _ “¿Por qué?” _

El carruaje saltó ante el bache y la risa de Natasha lo sacó de sus pensamientos, una disculpa lejana de Bruce se escuchó. 

Betty conversaba con Yelena sobre los rumores del nuevo romance entre un tal Peter Parker y una dama conocida llamada Mary Jane. Pero Tony no prestó atención siguió viendo los cambios del pueblo mientras pasaban, hace unas horas estaba demasiado contento e inquieto por su próxima boda. Ahora solo estaba perdido en su mente por lo que podría ocurrirle a alguien con tan mala suerte. 

Como la de él.

Como la de Sharon.

No. No había tiempo para Sharon. Tenía poco tiempo para casarse. No había lugar para retroceder, peor aún cuando el carruaje por fin llegó al límite del pueblo y comenzó a cruzar el puente hacia el bosque.

Si tan solo hubiera más tiempo, un poco más para avisar a algún familiar cercano a los Carter sobre Stone, si le avisaba a cualquiera persona, la familia de Sharon no lo creería. “ _ Un muerto me dijo que Tiberius lo asesinó _ ”. No, eso sonaba totalmente loco.

Si a Steve le tacharon de estar mal de la cabeza, a otro lo tratarían peor. ¿Acaso sería demasiado tarde? Él no podía hacerlo, no tenía tiempo... Bueno si lo tenía, pero lo iba a dedicar para cumplir su sueño, casarse al fin con el hombre que amaba, su Steve.

El bosque era tenebroso y frío, pero de alguna manera se sentía tan familiar. Con melancolía suspiró.

\- ¿Pasa algo Tony? - preguntó con tintes de preocupación la rubia amiga de Natasha. Él mencionado solo negó y apoyó su cabeza en la ventanilla.

\- Nada, solo recordé que... fue aquí donde todo pasó - sonrió con pesar, agradeció al clima que no estuviera lloviendo - donde morí.

Las dos acompañantes se miraron con tristeza, Betty acarició el brazo de Tony para darle el valor del soporte. Yelena se removió de su asiento inquieta, no era buena con los sentimientos y menos aún cuando tiene que consolar a alguien.

\- Esta vez será diferente - alentó la castaña de mirada dulce; el novio asintió y respiró profundamente, alejándose de la ventana. Se sentó correctamente, faltaba poco para llegar. 

Ver a Steve al final del altar sería lo que calmaría su ser.

Era una pena lo que pasaría con Sharon, pero así es la vida. Se pierde y se gana. Él no podía salvar a todos los desafortunados, así que con ese pensamiento en mente, siguió su camino y alejó todo referente a Tiberius de su cabeza.

O al menos eso trató.

Los minutos se completaron. El carruaje se detuvo y desde adentro visualizó a personas vivas como muertas entrar de poco a poco a la iglesia. 

El lugar era hermoso, el pasto estaba reseco pero combinaba con el cielo azul oscuro despejado. La luna estaba en su máximo esplendor, nostálgica, cubría su brillo por todo el panorama. 

Salió del carruaje con delicadeza, lentamente piso y caminó hacia la iglesia. Bruce y Natasha estaban al frente suyo con canastas llenas de pétalos de rosas, ambos embelesados y orgullosos de su buen amigo.

Yelena y Betty recogían cada extremo del velo hasta las puertas de la iglesia. Murmullos se escuchaban por lo lejos y cada vez se fueron apagando cuando finalmente divisaron al novio entrar.

Betty y Yelena dejaron el velo caer cuando pisaron la pulcra y aterciopelada alfombra roja. Las butacas estaban llenas, casi repletas, algunas personas estaban incluso paradas contra la pared. Personas muertas y algunos acompañantes vivos que quisieron ver tan única ceremonia.

Pero el personaje principal no eran ellos, sino quien lo esperaba al final de aquella alfombra. 

Steve tenía un traje impecable de novio, sosteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa de anhelo y amor, sus ojos reflejaban el cariño más puro que un alma podría reflejar, parecía que iba a llorar y eso le causó una divina gracia que no fuera el único en sentirse así.

Steve estaba inquieto, nunca pensó sentirse así. Ni siquiera en la boda con Sharon se sintió tan... correcto. Estaba decidido, pero a la vez estaba más nervioso como nunca, quería hacerlo todo bien. Amaba a Tony y no importaba si estaban en mundos diferentes. Anthony Edward Stark era el ser que había soñado estar a su lado por el resto de su vida y más. Verlo caminar por el altar mientras la música de la marcha nupcial en piano lo acompañaba, lo hacía querer sollozar de felicidad.

Iba a casarse con Tony.

Iba a ser feliz junto a Tony y tan solo pensar que al día siguiente, podría llamar a su novio, esposo; lo llenaba de paz y felicidad.

Era esto lo que siempre quiso, lo que tanto había pedido y lo que sus padres habían querido para él. Lo había encontrado, tarde, pero finalmente lo había encontrado. 

A su indicado.

A su Tony.

Se veía tan dulce y hermoso con el atuendo de novio y la corona de flores negras que dejaban caer el tierno velo, mientras caminaba sobre pétalos de rosas que fueron dejados caer por Bruce y Natasha, nunca pensó en ser tan afortunado en casarse con alguien tan perfecto. Tony parecía ser el más hermoso ángel, delicado y elegante. 

Suspiró enamorado, pudo apreciar con total ahínco a su futuro esposo cuando lo sostuvo de la mano para guiarlo a pararse a lado de él. Tomó parte del velo y lo llevó hacia atrás de su cabeza. Con el rostro descubierto, su Tony le regaló una encantadora y risueña sonrisa. Su corazón nunca estuvo tan lleno de vida con ello.

Las risas ocultas de Clint y Thor a su costado lo hicieron despertar de tan bella imagen. Tony miró hacia el suelo tímidamente, como si no fuera merecedor de no ser contemplado; cosa absurda, pues para Steve, su Tony era la criatura más preciosa que alguien pudiera ver.

\- Señores, vivos y muertos - habló alto Fury, quien se encontraba detrás de la mesa con un libro enorme en mano, él fue quien colocó la inconfundible botella de veneno sobre la mesa. Las personas que tenían asiento pudieron sentarse correctamente y todos quedaron en silencio. Ante ello, Fury continuó - Estamos reunidos aquí para unir a Steven Grant Rogers y a Anthony Edward Stark en sagrado matrimonio.

Las palabras de Fury seguían con el protocolo, los minutos pasaban y en breve, llegó el momento de los votos.

\- Los vivos primero - dio pase a Steve para que siguiera con sus líneas.

El rubio respiró profundo y miró fijamente a Tony, era el momento que ambos habían esperado.

\- Con esta mano - levantó su mano derecha - aliviaré tus penas, tu copa jamás estará vacía - tomó la copa dorada de la mesa para sostenerlo frente suyo, mientras seguía con sus votos - Pues yo seré tu vino.

Ambos se perdieron en sus miradas que prometían felicidad, amor y añoranza. Fury carraspeo sorprendiendo a Tony y haciendo reír a los invitados por lo dulce que se veía la pareja.

\- Te toca, Anthony.

Tony suspiró para dejar salir sus nervios y levantó su mano contrario a la de Steve.

\- Con esta mano, aliviaré tus penas.

Realmente estaba pasando, Tony se iba a casar con Steve. Emocionado continuó con su recital, pero unas fuertes campanadas lo interrumpieron, dejándolo un poco sorprendido por ello. Los invitados murmuraron sobre el ruido y que algunos los habían pillado desprevenidos que los dejó un poco asustados. 

\- Lo siento, las campanas de las iglesias siempre suenan en la media noche - comentó Fury, luego hizo un gesto con la mano hacia Tony para que prosiguiera. Las personas dejaron de murmurar y el silencio se prolongó.

Esperaron la continuación del novio, pero Tony estaba petrificado. 

Era medianoche, Sharon junto con Tiberius estaban a punto de partir fuera del pueblo. Como él lo hizo una vez, Sharon estaba en peligro, iba a suceder de nuevo. Todo se iba a repetir, otra muerte más, otra traición por culpa de la ambición.

Un corazón que poco a poco se iba apagar con el único testigo que la soledad. 

Frió, solo y con tanto dolor.

\- ¿Tony? - Steve comenzó a preocuparse por la expresión de su novio, le daba un poco de inquietud de qué es lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Tony en esos momentos. Estaba bien hace unos segundos ¿Acaso se estaba retractando? Él había sido claro con sus ideales. No... Su corazón comenzó a doler ante los segundos en silencio.

El castaño miró con aflicción y culpa a su novio, esta era la última oportunidad para unir sus almas. Para que el suicidio de su amado no fuera en vano, para despertar juntos cuando los primeros rayos del sol aparesca. Era su única oportunidad para estar juntos.

Pero también era la única oportunidad para salvar a Sharon.

\- Yo... Tu copa no estará vacía… ¿Por qué yo seré? - se trabó, no podía pensar con claridad, era como si el discurso que había estado grabado por largos años en su memoria, ahora fueran palabras sueltas e incompletas, lo intentó de nuevo - Tu copa... no estará... no estará tu copa- negó para luego suspirar con pesar - No puedo.

Varios exclamaron sorprendidos y confundidos, otros murmuraban entre ellos.

\- El novio quiere pensárselo - Le susurró el anciano de su marido a una inquieta Janet.

Steve lo miró sin comprender, se suponía que se amaban. Algo debió pasar, Tony no reaccionaría así. 

\- Si puedes, Tony - animó, rogando poco a poco en su interior que Tony no lo dejara.

\- Steve... yo iba a casarme, pero me arrebataron mis sueños... pero ahora, justo ahora, se lo están arrebatando a alguien más - habló con tristeza el castaño mientras retrocedía.

\- No te entiendo, Tony - imploró por algo más de tiempo, Steve trató de comprender pero no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo su amado.

\- Steve, te amo - susurró con una gran pena, había tomado una decisión. Quería hacer lo correcto.

\- Entonces, cásate conmigo Tony - rogó con desesperación, sintiendo que le robaban el aliento.

Anthony negó tristemente para irse a correr fuera de la iglesia. Todos asombrados y confundidos se levantaron de sus lugares para ver al novio huir. 

Steve sentía como el corazón se le rompía poco a poco, su respiración parecía que se le dificultaba. ¿Acaso el asma había regresado? No podía respirar ni tragar saliva, algo le impedía. Todo era un caos en su mente ¿No era suficiente? ¡Él podía cambiar! ¿Qué hizo mal? Replanteó todo, cada palabra que dijo, cada acción. No sabía en que se equivocó, tan solo quería una sola cosa. Y se fue corriendo de sus manos.

Dolía como si mil cuchillos se clavaran en su espalda, tan solo ver partir a Tony sin él. Quedando atrás, solo y vacio.  _ “¿Por qué?” _

-¡Steve! - gritó Clint. El mencionado lo miró con dolor y confusión - ¡Ve tras él, ahora!

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, pero fue como un detonante. Apartó el dolor y la desesperación, para ir corriendo detrás de Anthony. 

Corrió tan deprisa que lo pudo divisar queriendo subir al carruaje y conducir, así que con gran velocidad, lo llegó alcanzar.

Pudo ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Anthony al verlo subir junto a él para manejar el carruaje.

\- No sé lo que te está pasando, pero te dije que íbamos a solucionarlo juntos - agarro su mano y lo presionó - Te amo Tony y siempre lo haré - lo recalcó con toda la honestidad que sentía, para luego tomarlo de su mejilla y guiarlo a un beso largo y casto.

Tony aún estaba impactado, pero se relajó al sentir el beso. Le correspondió como debió haber sido en la iglesia. Aunque tuvo que separarse, fue su culpa este estúpido malentendido, pero no había tiempo que perder.

\- También te amo Steve y quiero casarme contigo - la sinceridad y anhelo en sus ojos reflejaban sus sentimientos. Aunque esto confundía a Steve por la contradictoria situación.

\- ¿Entonces por qué te fuiste?

\- El hombre quién me asesinó, es el mismo hombre quién se casó con Sharon Carter 

\- ¿Tiberius Stone es Ty?

Steve pudo entender el repentino cambio de decisión de Tony, pero aún no sabía por qué justo ahora. El castaño agitó las sogas que conectaban con los caballos para así adentrarse al bosque 

\- Ty se va a llevar a Sharon fuera del pueblo justo ahora, igual como a mi me sucedió. Él la matará aquí, sin testigos entre la oscuridad. Él se llevará la dote del matrimonio lejos del pueblo. ¡No voy a dejar que ese asesino lo vuelva hacer! Nadie se merece morir así.

Steve esquivó varias ramas, pues los caballos iban con total velocidad. Ahora con la información completa, pudo comprender todo. Esa conocida rabia se apoderó de él, ese hombre que alejó la oportunidad de conocer a alguien tan hermoso y generoso como Tony, de vivir una vida junto a él, ese desgraciado que se aprovechó de alguien tan puro como Anthony para saciar sus ambiciones. Ahora ese mismo hombre lo estaba volviendo a hacer.

Rogers nuevamente tomó la mano fría de Tony, quien de inmediato se giró para verlo. El castaño apretó los labios con fuerza, oprimiendo su corazón al ver esa expresión entre triste y frustrada, pasar por el rostro de su amado.

\- Lo siento tanto Steve, estoy siendo egoísta y yo...

\- No, Tony. Yo realmente te amo y soy tan dichoso de tenerte... Esta era nuestra única ocasión para unir nuestras almas - lágrimas de tristeza dejó caer Tony sobre sus mejillas, de las cuales fueron rápidamente limpiadas por las gentiles manos de Steve - pero elegiste salvar a Sharon, elegiste arriesgar tu felicidad por la de otros - el rubio lo miró con tanto amor que quemaba el alma - Eres el ser más generoso que haya conocido Tony Stark y no importa lo que pase, te amare por siempre... Viviré para recordarte y moriré solo para verte - acarició la mano contraria, queriendo aclarar sus sentimientos hacia su castaño. Tony correspondió y trató de no llorar más, ser amado con esa intensidad lo hacía sentirse tan afortunado. Steve soltó una contagiosa y pequeña risa - Impedir que Stone vuelva a salirse con la suya, no tienes que preguntármelo dos veces cariño. Vamos por ese hijo de perra.

Tony se rió conmovido.

\- Lenguaje - Steve negó ligeramente divertido, al parecer su amado jamás lo dejará tranquilo con esa palabra.

\- Ya no tienes que hacerlo todo solo. Estamos juntos en esto ¿No?

El Stark correspondió una rota sonrisa. Había perdido su boda, pero estaba con Steve en esto, él lo amaba y era mutuo, así que todo valdría la pena hasta el final.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Juntos? - ya no había dolor, tenía a Tony en ese instante y era lo único que importaba.

\- Juntos - respondió con total confianza y una nueva fuerza surgió en su ser. Ya no estaba solo.

Los caballos relincharon, parando poco a poco la carrera. Había un carruaje negro al medio del camino que impedia seguir adelante. 

Steve y Tony se miraron fijamente, salieron de sus asientos a investigar hacia el otro vehículo. Steve con precaución, caminaba con cuidado para no hacer ruido hasta que Tony abrió la puerta del carruaje contrario y pasó lo que temió. Sharon no se encontraba ni tampoco Tiberius, dentro del carruaje solo había bolsos de dinero y papeles de propiedad.

Tony chasqueó la lengua y se adentro enseguida al carruaje para averiguar sobre alguna pista de sangre o desorden de forcejeo, mientras tanto Steve vigilaba los alrededores. 

Todo estaba terriblemente silencioso y semioscuro, solo los graznidos de algunos cuervos y el soplo del viento eran los únicos que se escuchaban a lo lejos.

\- No encuentro nada sospechoso - Tony revisó los papeles dispersos en el asiento y se encontró con el certificado de matrimonio Stone y Carter, sin duda alguna, este carruaje les pertenecían a ellos - ¿Donde estas Sharon? - la ansiedad incrementaba con el transcurso de los segundos, no quería creer que había llegado tarde.

Se giró hacia Steve y negó preocupado mostrándole el certificado que encontró. El rubio tampoco estaba feliz por ello, no había rastros de la pareja.

Un grito agudo resonó por el bosque - ¡Tony! - Steve avisó y ambos emprendieron la carrera hacia los pedidos de auxilios que se escuchaban a unos metros de ellos, adentrándose entre los árboles frondosos de hojas secas y que por culpa de ello, la oscuridad fue abriéndose paso. 

Hasta que lo vieron. Sharon corría lastimada, con el brazo ensangrentado y la respiración agitada. Detrás de ella, Tiberius la seguía con una espada manchada de sangre en mano, de la cual fue blandida para querer apuñalar a la rubia.

La rubia cayó al suelo al tropezar con una raíz sobresalida de un árbol. Stone rió ansiando el final de otra víctima más, blandió nuevamente su espada contra la mujer quien gritó totalmente asustada por su vida.

La estocada nunca llegó a suceder, pues Steve había tomado una rama larga y gruesa del suelo, para detener la espada de Stone.

\- ¡Steve! - exclamó Sharon sorprendida al ser inesperadamente salvada. 

Steve empujó con fuerza la rama en contra de Tiberius, quien sacó su espada de ella para cortar el brazo del rubio, acción que nunca pasó. Stone gruñó ante las fallas que hacía al no atinarle al entrometido de Rogers.

Steve se defendía con la rama y algunas veces solo necesitaba esquivar el filo de la espada por la mala puntería de Stone, golpes que se volvían cada vez más torpes simplemente por la desesperación que este tenía al no poder hacer daño al contrario. Hasta que Steve aprovechaba la ocasión de encestar un golpe duro en el rostro de Ty con la rama.

Sharon se mantenía en el suelo respirando frenéticamente, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos. Pero una fría mano la despertó. Un joven castaño con el rostro extrañamente pálido se encontraba acuclillado al costado de ella. Desgarró la manga de su fino saco negro y la rubia pegó un grito de horror al notar el brazó de huesos que traía el desconocido.

\- Esto evitará la hemorragia - con la manga envolvió la cortada del brazo de Sharon, presionó la herida y con su mano buena, tomó de las mejillas a la rubia, para que lo observara fijamente - Tienes que salir de aquí, ve al pueblo. Busca ayuda, Tiberius Stone es un asesino, tienen que capturarlo.

\- ¡No! - gritó Stone al ver que Sharon estaba siendo ayudada. Ty miró con total furia a Steve quien no lo dejaba avanzar hacia su ahora esposa, que no notó de la presencia de Tony, pensó que era solo un desconocido amigo de Steve, resguardandolo. 

Tiberius cansado y enojado con todo, cortó de una vez la rama con la cual se defendía Steve. 

Rogers al notar el movimiento, dejó que éste cortara lo que tenía planeado, pero no sin antes dar una patada en el estómago a Tiberius al dejar aquella parte descubierta.

Ty fue derrumbado, mientras que Steve recuperaba el aliento. Sharon intentó levantarse, pero un dolor agudo en el tobillo la hizo trastabillar, hasta quedar apoyada contra Tony.

\- ¡Mi pierna! ¡No puedo caminar! ¡Ayúdame, por favor! - Sharon rogó mientras se aferraba del castaño.

Tony al ver que Stone estaba por levantarse, tembló del temor.

\- ¡Steve! - avisó del peligro a su amado, pero Rogers solo le sonrió cansado.

\- ¡Ve! no te preocupes por mi, estaré bien. Lo detendré hasta que ella esté a salvo - Steve apretó los puños y los colocó al frente suyo. Sabía que pelear a puño limpio contra alguien que tenía una espada era una gran desventaja, pero no tenía miedo.

Anthony no quería dejar solo a Steve y menos con ese asesino, pero Sharon pedía entre llanto que le ayudara a salir. Su desesperación en Sharon le hizo cerrar fuertemente los ojos y confiar en Steve. Sostuvo a la rubia de la cintura y le ayudó a caminar hacia el carruaje que habían encontrado.

Cada paso se alejaban de Steve y Tiberius, quienes seguían luchando; los gruñidos y jadeos cansados de ambos se escuchaban cada vez más lejanos.

La preocupación y arrepentimiento de partir sin Steve se clavaba cada vez más en su ser con cada paso que daba. Tony volvió a sentirse solo y vació, necesitaba estar a lado de Steve, ayudarle en su pelea con Ty. Pero el llanto de Sharon, la sangre que aún se escurría por su brazo, su pulso acelerado como el temblor de su cuerpo, le impedían volver.

Debe llevar a Sharon a salvo.

Con dificultad lograron alcanzar el carruaje y el camino de piedras que guiaban hacia el pueblo. Una temerosa e impactada Carter fue colocada en el carruaje.

\- Acompáñame - pidió asustada de lo vivido la mujer.

\- No puedo, Steve me necesita. Ve al pueblo, dile todo lo que viste. Pide ayuda ¡Rápido! - Sharon asintió con la cabeza, aún con la voz entrecortada y las manos temblando, agito con dificultad las riendas del caballo hacia el pueblo.

Una vez verla partir, Tony volvió corriendo hacia su amado. Las ramas de los árboles rasgaron su traje de novio y el tierno velo se estaba deshaciendo casi por completo. 

No importaba. Corrió con todas las fuerzas que podía hacia donde se encontraba Steve, pero no lo podía visualizar, sólo hallaba árboles y más rocas. Desesperado e implorando que no se haya perdido, miró por todos sus alrededores. Trató de escuchar algo, pero nada. Sus lágrimas de ansiedad imploraban encontrar a su amado a salvo, la frustración y desesperó subía como espuma en su cuerpo. Ese hombre que le quitó todo estaba luchando con su amado, ahora no encontraba a ninguno de los dos y la rabia subía hasta hacerlo llorar.

Camino a ciegas, sollozando el nombre de Steve para que le contestara, no quería volver a regresar al mundo de los muertos sin haber podido despedirse apropiadamente de Steve y verlo sano, besarlo y prometerse amor eterno. 

Tony esperaría lo suficiente por él, solo quería tener a Steve en sus brazos este día. Maldijo el destino, este había sido demasiado cruel con él. Así que continuó su búsqueda, nada lo detendría.

Siguió deambulando hasta que unos crujidos de hojas secas y golpes duros como contundentes se escuchó cerca, corrió hacia ellas y observó a dos hombres pelear, ambos con sangre y trajes desgarrados. Uno encima del otro.

El que estaba encima no dejaba de golpear en la cara al que estaba abajo. Al estar ambos hombres sucios, no pudo distinguir quien era quien.

\- ¿Steve? - preguntó al aire.

Afortunadamente, el hombre sentado había volteado. Su Steve estaba golpeado, marchito y totalmente exhausto, pero le sonrió y Tony correspondió aliviado su sonrisa.

Fue tarde darse cuenta, que Tiberius con sus últimas fuerzas había estado buscando una roca del suelo, aprovechándose de la distracción de Steve, tomó la roca y se la estampó contra la cabeza del rubio. Dejándolo caer hacia la dirección del golpe. El castaño asustado por el duro golpe, fue rápidamente hacia Steve, apoyándose en el suelo para ver el daño que tuvo. La cabeza de Steve no paraba de sangrar y la mirada vidriosa del rubio mostraba cuánto dolor estaba pasando, de sus labios se escapó un gruñido adolorido seguido de un siseo. 

Sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo, la ira fue dirigida al culpable de todos sus males. Tiberius se incorporaba, buscando con la mirada su espada caída que por culpa de Rogers, lo soltó. Aunque su cuerpo se paralizó finalmente al darse cuenta de la nueva compañía que vigilaba a Rogers.

Ese rostro enfurecido lo conocía de alguna parte, recorrió su mirada por el cuerpo del joven y notó la extrema palidez detrás del maquillaje corrido por lágrimas secas, el hueso del brazo derecho y la falta de piel cerca de la clavícula. Ese joven de rostro conocido estaba muerto.

Los rumores de la ciudad eran ciertos, los muertos habían invadido al mundo de los vivos. 

\- Te conozco - susurró un asustadizo Tiberius, quien retrocedía sin pensarlo.

\- Claro que lo haces - apretó los dientes por el dolor y el rencor recorrerle por todo su cuerpo - no sabes cuanto tiempo imaginé tener de nuevo frente a mí, Ty.

\- Tony… No - Steve habló bajito aún con el punzón martillando su cabeza.

\- ¿Tony? ¿Tony Stark? - lo reconoció, era la única persona que lo había llamado así. Su rostro aún era joven y sin color como la última vez que lo vio después de enterrarlo sin cuidado alguno - Imposible… yo te… cuando te dejé tú estabas...

\- Muerto - interrumpió, recordando ese día como si tan solo fuera ayer. Como si la herida que perforó su corazón aún siguiera abierta y sangrando - Me condenaste por solo monedas de oro ¿Quién te has creído que eres? 

\- Yo te amaba, cariño. Pero tenía deudas que saldar y tú fuiste mi salvación - habló como aquellas veces que conversaban en sus reuniones secretas en el bosque. 

Tony recordó esos encuentros con Ty, esas reuniones que habían producido tanta ilusión en su enamorado corazón, solo que ahora sabía la verdad detrás de ello. Reconocía la mentira y esos motes cariñosos, que anteriormente le daban ese característico calor en su pecho, ahora le daban asco y un alto grado de repulsión.

\- Ahora te casas con Sharon y quieres asesinarla como lo hiciste conmigo - frunció el ceño acercándose a Stone, oliendo su miedo y llenando en su ser un feo sentimiento. 

\- Ella es también mi salvación, serán recompensados cuando mueran. Mirate, sin ese huesudo brazo, sigues siendo tan hermoso como la primera vez que te vi - Tiberius retrocedió un par de pasos, tambaleándose por el duro golpe que le propinó el castaño. Sorprendido se tocó el labio partido - Tony… Yo aún te sigo amando.

\- Tu amor me repugna - otro puñetazo, lo hizo caer hacia atrás. 

El rubio siseo de dolor. Su nariz parecía rota, respiró con dificultad y se apoyó del piso, logrando tocar el filo de su espada olvidada. 

Una sonrisa surgió y lo ocultó rápidamente 

\- Sé que debió dolerte, es obvio que estás celoso. Después de todo eres el eterno novio, jamás desposado.

Tony, furioso corrió contra Tiberius, pero el rubio fue más rápido y alcanzó la espada del suelo, para clavarle en el pecho del castaño.

El castaño se paralizó por completo, mientras Stone sonreía malvadamente. Aunque la sorpresa del menor se convirtió en odio.

\- Tus puñales ya no duelen - Tony avanzó lentamente, clavándose a profundidad la espada.

\- Puede que a ti no, pero a él sí.

Al escuchar eso, Tony se detuvo confuso.

\- ¿Qué?

El movimiento fue rápido. Tiberius deslizó hacia afuera la espada y con todas sus fuerzas, pateó el abdomen del cadáver. 

Fueron segundos, pero el castaño lo vio como todo iba sucediendo demasiado lento. 

Steve, quién aún estaba recostado sobre el pie de un árbol, desprotegido; recibió el puñal de Tiberius cerca al corazón. Él gruñó de dolor, mientras que Tony sentía como le perforaban el alma.

Jadeó horrorizado, desesperado trató de apartar a Tiberius de su amado, pero resbaló ante su desespero. Tiberius piso el pecho de Steve y movió la espada de un lado a otro.

El único dolor físico lo estaba sufriendo Steve, Tony lloró por el dolor emocional que estaba pasando, ver a su amado padecer.

\- Mataré a Sharon - Tiberius sacó la espada haciendo jadear a Steve - y esta vez no me lo impediras, estupido Rogers - sonrió cínicamente. Herido se fue cojeando hasta el pueblo, no sin antes voltear a ver a su antiguo amante - decide querido Tony, perseguirme o quedarte.

Tony agarró una roca y trató de levantarse en busca de venganza contra ese mal nacido. Pero la temblorosa voz de Steve lo detuvo - No te vayas.

Frágil, el castaño jamás pensó ver a su querido Steve de esa forma. Y eso le rompió el alma.

\- Pero él… - Tony no pudo concluir, miró con tanta tristeza la herida abierta de Steve en su pecho, se arrodillo, temeroso de tocar la mancha de sangre que se expandía por toda la camisa de Steve.

\- No quiero estar solo... No me dejes - Steve apretó la mano de Tony contra su pecho, respirando pesadamente. El castaño también lo apretó y poco a poco se volvió a recostar al costado de su amado.

La herida de Steve era grave, muy grave. El rubio sabía que no iba a pasar la noche, la sangre no dejaba de esparcirse y su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más frío.

\- Lo siento - apretó los labios, mientras el castaño trataba de no llorar, pero era insoportable no hacerlo - No lo pude detener. Te hirieron... estás sufriendo... lo lamento tanto.

\- No lo hagas - no podía hablar mucho, su garganta le pesaba y contradictoriamente su respiración se agitaba - gracias por estar conmigo, no quería morir solo… la muerte asusta ¿No crees?

Tony apretó su mano, era en vano transmitir calor; pero quería hacer saber a Steve, que mientras él existiera, no importa el mundo, él jamás estaría solo.

\- ¿Puedes buscar - Steve jadeo aún adolorido - en mi bolsillo... interior de mi saco? - Tony hizo lo que pidió, con total cuidado; y al buscar en la prenda, encontró una cajita. Ligeramente sorprendido y confundido la abrió, para encontrar dos sortijas de oro - Te lo prometí.

El castaño con una sonrisa casi forzada, pues solo quería gritar de pesar y dolor por lo injusto que era la vida, tomó los anillos y se colocó en su dedo anular; de igual manera, con delicadeza y paciencia, se lo colocó al dedo anular de Steve.

\- ¿Serías mi esposo Steve? - aguantó el llanto, aunque las lágrimas no paraban de salir. Acarició con su mano libre la mejilla del rubio.

\- Sí - respondió con un poco de trabajo - ¿y tú? - miró los ojos castaños de su pareja, ojos vivos y hermosos.

\- Sí, mil veces sí - contestó de inmediato Tony abrazando a Steve con suavidad, sin presionar su herida, pero si manchándose a él mismo de sangre.

El caminar de Stone era lento pero seguro. 

Mientras seguía con su ruta, planeaba la historia que contradeciría a la de Sharon. Sabía que esa mujer iría donde los policías, pero él fingiría demencia. Diría que Rogers fue el culpable de todo, que celoso de haber esposado a Sharon; los embaucó. Persiguió a la rubia con tanto ahínco en el bosque para asesinarla pues “Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie”. 

Culpará la desesperación de Sharon, por haberlo confundido con Rogers. Ambos eran ligeramente parecidos y por el terror que había sufrido Carter en ese momento, su testimonio sería dudoso. La policía lo creería a él, porque era la voz de un hombre cuerdo y derecho, contra una loca que piensa que su propio marido trató de matarla.

Cuando vuelva con Sharon, esta vez, la mataría saliendo del bosque. Sin testigos ni muertos vivientes.

\- Sabes - suspiró cansado Steve, sentía que las fuerzas se le escapaban de las manos poco a poco - me he preguntado... si muero por causa de Stone - Steve sintió ardor en su nariz y la humedad de la sangre parecía salir de ahí también - los dos habremos muerto por la misma persona

\- Es cierto - contestó Tony al ver como el cielo parecía aclararse. Lloró en silencio por la impotencia. Por su culpa, Steve había muerto a manos de ese maldito.

\- Entonces - murmuró bajito Steve - no importa en donde despertamos… estarás justo ahí. - suspiró aliviado, apretando más el abrazo. Acurrucandose en contra de Tony, trató de calmar su desesperado corazón, que asustado palpitaba aferrándose a lo poco que le quedaba de vida. 

\- Por siempre - frunció el ceño y las lágrimas se volvieron más agrias. El arrepentimiento y la rabia de haber comenzado un día tan bonito, se transformará en uno desdichado. 

-.-

Stane salió del bosque totalmente desarreglado, golpeado y ensangrentado. Caminó exhausto hacia el puente, pero se detuvo al ver varios carruajes al final de ello. De ellas salían policías apuntando con pistolas hacia su dirección. 

\- Es un terrible malentendido - habló Stone nervioso. Alzó las manos, mirando con enojo y burlón a Sharon salir de un carruaje - Esa mujer me esta difamando - la señaló - Steve Rogers tiene toda la culpa, él… - sus explicaciones disminuyeron de volumen cuando notó a los señores Stark salir igualmente de la misma carreta.

\- Tiberius Stone, se le acusa del asesinato de tres mujeres y dos hombres, intento de homicidio, fraude y robo - los policias le rodearon e inmovilizaron para colocarle sus respectivas esposas.

\- ¡No! ¡Ella miente! - Tiberius trató de escapar, pero fue un vano. La confianza se esfumó cuando sintió las esposas sobre sus muñecas detrás de la espalda - ¡No, no le crean! ¡Esa mujer me odia!

\- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi bebe?! - María corrió hacia el hombre y le asestó una fuerte cachetada. Los demás policías trataron de contener a la desesperada mujer, quien llorando trataba de seguir golpeando al hombre hasta obtener al menos un grano de alivio - ¡¿Dónde está mi Tony?! ¡Responde! ¡¿Dónde está mi bebe?!

Tiberius se quedó paralizado. Perdido y como si fuera un muñeco lo condujeron hacia el carruaje; mientras tanto María era calmada por un adolorido y furioso Howard, abrazándola fuertemente, conteniendo todo su dolor en su interior.

-.-

\- ¿Por qué estás triste?... Estaremos juntos - con sus últimos esfuerzos preguntó Steve. Cansado y con el frío subir por su cuerpo; apretó débilmente la mano de su querido Tony.

\- No quería que fuera así - respondió con honestidad, recorriendo la mirada atormentada del castaño por el cuerpo herido del rubio. Su respiración de su amado era débil y sus pequeños temblores le recordaban que su novio estaba agonizando por culpa de Tiberius.

\- Ni yo, pero Sharon esta a salvo y… - Steve sonrió y se fijó hacia el panorama de adelante, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Tony - y tenemos una buena vista del amanecer

El sol poco a poco subía tras las montañas lejanas. Los rayos comenzaron a filtrarse por el inicio del bosque.

\- Sí… - Tony suspiró, apartando el llanto y contemplando el amanecer, había olvidado lo hermoso que era - te amo Steve

\- También te amo, Tony - Steve cerró los ojos y se relajó junto al menor - quiero dormir ¿Estarás a mi lado cuando despierte?

\- Sí cariño, duerme. Yo estaré ahí para ti - contestó el castaño, besando la frente fría de su amado. Siguió admirando la vista, acomodando la cabeza de Steve sobre su pecho. Acarició sus cabellos mientras tarareaba con la boca cerrada, la nana que su madre le enseñó. 

\- Gracias - fue lo último que escuchó de Steve. 

Ambos se quedaron cómodos hasta que uno dejó de respirar. Tony cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de la nula palpitación de su amado; pero no dejó de tararear ni de acariciar los mechones rubios de Steve. Iba a resguardar de él hasta que despierte, lo había prometido.

En silencio y paciencia, los ligeros y débiles rayos del sol alcanzaron la punta de los zapatos de Steve, de los cuales comenzaron a disolverse en hermosas mariposas de alas azules y blancas.

Tony no se asustó y siguió con su nana. Cerró los ojos cuando los rayos del sol lo toco y de igual forma, su cuerpo fue disolviéndose por pequeñas mariposas de alas rojas y doradas. El castaño solo miró por unos segundos, el hermoso conjunto de mariposas que surgían de Steve y de él volar hacia el despejado cielo.

Nuevamente cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar.

-.-

\- Creo que se está despertando - la voz de Thor se oía lejana y algunos le regañaron por hablar tan alto.

\- Ha tenido un día muy ajetreado - distinguió la hermosa voz de Tony, quería verlo así que se obligó abrir los ojos. Había despertado en la casa de Tony, suspiró feliz. Vió a todos sus amigos rodearlo, emocionados y contentos. Pero se concentró en solo una persona.

\- Hola - saludó con amor y ternura al castaño. Se levantó hasta sentarse en el sillón donde descansaba. Tony, sentado a su costado, le correspondió la sonrisa.

Tiberius Stone confesó sus crímenes tres días después de haber sido capturado, uno de ellos, el asesinato del primer hijo del matrimonio Stark. La policía tuvo que controlar tanto a un descontrolado Howard Stark y un desconsolado Edwin Jarvis, quienes no pudieron mantener el dolor y la furia cuando escucharon el relato de Stone y cómo asesinó a Tony Stark. 

María pudo finalmente darle el luto a su hijo, cuando supo la verdad. Le hicieron un pequeño monumento de un ángel a su preciado hijo en el mismo bosque en donde todo ocurrió. Le construyeron una lápida y de la misma manera, al costado de ella, le hicieron uno igual a Steve Rogers, que al parecer fue otra víctima más de Tiberius. Una triste Sharon confesó que fue Steve quien la salvó de una muerte segura por parte de su ex esposo. Los policías habían tratado de recuperar el cuerpo de Steve, pero nunca lo encontraron.

Por otro lado, el matrimonio Stark pudo llorar por su hijo y rogar su descanso eterno. Fue el final de una búsqueda perpetua. Era un hecho de que el matrimonio Stark estaba sufriendo por la tristeza de la pérdida de un hijo, pero la herida podría cicatrizar con el tiempo finalmente.

\- ¡Santo cielo! Estoy contento de que estés aquí con nosotros. Bueno no estoy realmente contento - se retractó Clint por lo duro de sus palabras, pero no tan duro como el golpe en el estómago que le dió Natasha para que se callara.

\- Lamentamos lo que sucedió allá arriba - Bruce colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Steve como muestra de consuelo. Steve solo sonrió y giró a su costado mirando a su compañero, sorprendiendo a Tony quien distraído lo agarraba de la mano.

\- Lo siento, tuve que contarle a los demás lo que sucedió - explicó el castaño. Steve negó, no estaba molesto por ello, solo estaba extrañamente feliz. Apretó el agarre de la mano con Tony. Nunca se había sentido así antes, y no era el hecho de estar muerto, sino más bien, porque estaba junto a Tony. 

Se sentía completo.

\- ¡Ese desgraciado de Stone las pagará! - exclamó enojado Thor, alzando sus puños hacia arriba.

\- Si llega aquí, les prometemos que pagará por todo lo que les hizo - Natasha pegó su puño contra su palma, determinada y con varios planes de hacerle la muerte imposible a ese Tiberius Stone.

\- Seremos los vengadores - afirmó Barton.

\- Cálmense chicos - pidió Bruce mientras tranquilizaba las maldiciones de Thor junto con un refunfuñón Clint, quienes confabulaban las desgracias que le harían a ese hombre. Steve se rió y compartió la gracia con Tony. El castaño divertido también comenzó a reírse. Para ambos el odio y la tristeza ya no tenía lugar en su ser, no cuando ambos estaban juntos.

Sharon Carter tomó las riendas de las fábricas de su familia, casándose años después con un extranjero que admiraba sus ideales y la amaba con todo su ser. Ella pudo independizarse fácilmente y las reglas, que tan exigente su madre la obligó a aprender, fueron desechadas. Tomando ella misma las riendas de su propia vida.

Aún recuerda vivamente el rostro de Steve, quien gracias a él y a ese desconocido ser, pudo salir viva de aquel bosque. El recuerdo estaba lleno de melancolía como nostalgia y cada año, iba a la lápida de Steve a dar una oración, así de paso, orar también por aquel Stark que tan joven había perdido la vida. 

\- ¿y ahora qué harás en tu primer día en este mundo? - preguntó el científico a Steve.

\- ¡Tienes que comer los pasteles de azufre de la señora Everglot! - propuso emocionado Clint, mientras sacudía los hombros de un pobre Bruce.

\- ¡El hidromiel de Asgard! ¡Tienes que probar la bebida de mi gente! ¡Es exquisito! - exclamó Thor igualmente emocionado, tomando los hombros de Bruce con un solo brazos. 

\- ¡Trae el barril completo! ¡Vamos a festejar a lo grande! - Clint tomó a Bruce del brazo y llevó tanto al tímido hombre como a un eufórico Thor, hacia la salida de la casa para traer lo prometido. 

\- Iré también - sonrió Natasha. Camino con pasos felinos hacia la salida pero con la idea en mente de hablar con Janet y hacer una fiesta de bienvenida al nuevo matrimonio Rogers Stark. 

Steve y Tony se encontraron solos. Ambos mirándose los ojos y compartiendo promesas de amor desde ellos. Nada ni nadie los iba a separar ahora.

\- ¿Y qué harás en tu primer día oficial en el mundo de los muertos? - repitió la pregunta un divertido Tony, haciendo reír al rubio. Rogers alcanzó sus mejillas y las acarició con total ternura.

\- Lo primero que haré, será besar a mi esposo - los ojos de Tony se abrieron de sorpresa por las dulces palabras; pero lentamente fue cerrándose, cuando notó los labios de Steve aproximarse.

Se besaron tiernamente, probando sus labios como si fueran la primera vez en hacerlo. Sus cuerpos estaban fríos, pero el calor del sentimiento llenaba todo su ser. La felicidad abarcó cuando supieron que lo que estaba pasando era real, ahora ni la muerte podía separarlos. Estaban en esto juntos y eso bastaba. Ya no existía el dolor ni el remordimiento, solo había bastado un beso para que todo lo malo se fuera y toda una explosión de hermosos colores se viera detrás de sus párpados. 

\- Te amo, Steve.

\- Yo también te amo, Tony.

Tres meses después de la confesión de los asesinatos a sangre fría por parte de Tiberius Stone, fue colgado afuera del pueblo, cerca del bosque. Stone lloraba impotente y con miedo de perder la vida, un miedo desolado hacia la muerte. Rogando a alguna persona solidaria que rece por su alma, pero en las caras de los espectadores no había rastro de pena o compasión; mucho menos en el matrimonio Stark y la familia Carter. Solo estaban presenciando este suceso por el simple hecho de verlo morir; la muerte era el único impedimento para que otra vida inocente no fuera arrebatada por alguien como Stone.

Cuando el ejecutor cortó la cuerda que sujetaba el cuello de Stone, el hombre cayó y se agitó del dolor con el simple instinto de sobrevivir. Fue en ese momento, que los cuerpos de Tony y Steve comenzaron a resplandecer en una hermosa y cálida luz. A ambos lo tomaron con sorpresa, luego de ir a pasar el tiempo con su grupo de amigos, la llegada del ascenso los asombró. 

Todos a su alrededor se despidieron con alegría y un poco de pena. Bruce lloraba silenciosamente, mientras agitaba su mano, sosteniendo una suave sonrisa. Clint y Thor gritaban una promesa de encontrarlo nuevamente cuando ascendieran. Janet no podía hablar por las lágrimas, el sentimiento de felicidad por el ascenso de sus amigos y de tristeza por no pasar más tiempo con ellos eran totalmente contradictorios. Natasha trataba de no soltar lágrimas y con una sonrisa rota les recordaba lo mucho que los extrañaría.

Tony y Steve se tomaron de la mano hasta volverse una sola luz y ascender. Mismo instante que Tiberius dejó de respirar.

Tiberius Stone nunca logró tener un descanso luego de su muerte. Los muertos al saber las fechorías que hizo cuando aún seguía vivo, lo discriminaron y exiliaron a vagar al campo de gusanos e insectos para que se comiera la carne del cuerpo de Stone, esperando su futuro descenso, donde el ángel oscuro no tendría compasión en castigarlo y torturarlo por todos sus pecados.

.

.

.

**Fin**


End file.
